Minato's accidental time travelling incident!
by XspriteyX
Summary: Well the 4th hokage decided to try out his new time-travelling jutsu, and oops! They're in naruto's time, will younger Kakashi refrain from killing his older self? Will they be discovered! Read and find out! plz review it's my 1st fan fic
1. Forward! Or backward?

Kakashi and Rin were waiting patiently for their sensei and Obito to turn up for training on the bridge.

Obito appeared first running up them puffing and grinning as he said "Sorry I'm late you see there was a cat stuck in a tree so naturally I had to help."

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly looking the picture of sincerity so of course Kakashi wasn't convinced.

"Wow you can actually pronounce a word as big as naturally?" Kakashi commented sarcastically.

For poor Rin this sort of thing was normal when it came to her team and 12-13 years old or not when the two of them had a point to prove they wouldn't stop even when defeat was staring them in the face.

Obito narrowed his eyes sneering back "Oh, I'm _sorry mister prodigy_ did I just outclass you?"

Kakashi didn't look bothered as he returned sounding bored "A 5 year old could outclass you Obito."

They glared daggers are each other for a few minutes with both their hands twitching towards their kunai pouches, Rin stepped up trying to play the peacemaker saying calmly, "Come on guys relax, I'm sure Sensei will be here any minute."

As if he just hung around waiting for her to say that Minato poofed onto the bridge.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, I've just perfected a new jutsu based on time travelling, I'm hoping to try it out with you three." He stood eagerly waiting for their reactions.

Just this once hos team were all on the same wave link as Rin started asking "Do you..."

Obito carried on "even know..."

Kakashi eyed him sceptically finsishing "What you're doing?"

The yellow flash of Konhoa pretended to look offended, "I'm shocked guys! Do you really have so little faith?"

They stood in guilty silence until he perked up grinning like a cat that caught the canary.

With a flourish he cracked his knuckles saying "Right now that's decided here we go!"

He made the hand signs I-Inu-Hitsuji-Tatsu-Uma-Tori-Tora and just for good measure he bit his thumb adding blood to the summoning/normal jutsu, "Ninja art time travel jutsu"

A blue smoke encased them before disappearing in an instant.

His students coughed trying to fan away the left over smoke.

Obito looked around then said "Um sensei I don't want to burst you're bubble but are you _sure_ we travelled through time? Cause it looks like to me you could have just thrown a smoke bomb."

Minato rubbed his hair thoughtfully saying "Well I'll henge into a kid about you guy's age just to be sure, OK? That way if we have traveled through time I can surprise any unsuspecting enemies."

With that the famous yellow flash of Konhoa looked like a teenager again.

Kakashi growled, "Highly unlikely."

Rin took a glance at their surroundings as well commenting "Perhaps we should change our appearances slightly. Just in case."

Obito willingly agreed whilst Kakashi muttered something darkly but also agreed.

Rin changed her appearance to a blonde haired girl with blue eyes, Obito as a joke changed his hair to a bright orange colour but stuck with it, and Kakashi changed his hair to black with a red highlight in it.

The other two stared at his choice until he grumbled "What?"

Minato nodded in approval at their new appearances then suggested "Guys you might want to change clothes too, I mean if Obito's walking around with clothes bearing an Uchiha symbol for instance.."

They got the gist of what he meant so they walked into the nearest store purchasing cheap new clothes storing their normal wear in a scroll Minato provided.

Obito had changed into a plain black jacket and black trousers with orange stripes down the sides but refused to take off his normal goggles.

Rin got a lilac dress with a blue leaf symbol on the back and and thigh high sandals.

Kakashi like Obito refused to lose the mask on his face but he did get a blue jacket and black trousers with a red lightning bolt on the side.

Again his team mates looked at him in shock until he snapped "What?"

As for Minato to save on chakra he bought himself a red t-shirt with white swirls on it and orange pants.

Now that they were properly disguised he said "Great! Now guys lets walk back to the bridge as a starting point to see if we really traveled back or forward in time."

They nodded and made their way back to see a black haired grumpy looking Uchiha kid leaning on the rail whilst a pink haired kunoichi was shouting loudly at a blonde haired kid that suspiciously looked like Minato.

As they approached Rin whispered "Sensei that blonde teenager looks a lot like you."

He nodded silently pondering it over for a bit then plastered a big grin on his face.

"Hello" he called to the three Genin.

They looked at him as he rambled on, "We're new in town and haven't had the chance to meet many people yet so do you think you could tell us who you are?"

Rin, Obito and Kakashi were going to ask what he was up to but they decided it would be better to wait and see.

So they smiled to, with the exception of Kakashi, which no one couldnotice anyway because of his mask.

The blonde one spoke up with a big smile, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and some day I'm gonna be Hokage! Believe it!"

The pink one hit him, "Naruto stop being an idiot! Hi I'm Sakura Haruno and over there is Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke just said "Hn."

Minato and his squad were on the bridge with them at this point.

"Great well I'm Mizuki."

Rin spoke up "My name is Rukia."

Obito did a Naruto for it and said loudly, "Well my names...um...he he." He looked at Kakashi and Rin for help.

Kakashi glared at him saying "I'm Katsu, that baka is Osamu" he nodded towards Obito.

Sasuke asked lowly "How could you forget you're own name?"

Kakashi answered for him "Simple, he fell on his head at birth."

Obito glared at Kakashi, "You think you're so great don't you Ka..."

Minato stepped in, "Anyway it's great to meet you guys. May I ask what you're doing on this bridge?"

Naruto spoke up, "Oh we're here waiting for our teacher to arrive to start our training today but as usual Kakashi Sensei's late!"

They perked up when the heard his name.

Obito started laughing quietly and whispered to Kakashi, "These are _your _students? Ahhahahaaahah!"

Naruto looked at him curiously as he thought 'W_hat's got into him?' _

Just then the older Kakashi poofed onto the bridge, "Yo guys."

Sakura and Naruto shouted at him "YOU'RE LATE!"

Kakashi started "Well you see this old lady needed help with her shopping bags so I stopped to help her."

"LIAR" they said simultaneously.

That just caused Obito to laugh even harder and he said to his younger Kakashi, "So ha ha not only are you teaching these guys ha ha you're using _my _lateness excuses...hahahahahahahha!"

Rin elbowed Obito's side to shut him up.

So it was then that older Kakashi noticed the other four other teens, he silently noted how much they looked like himself when he was younger with his team and much younger Sensei, but he shook those thoughts away since after all they were long gone.

Minato said "So you're Kakashi these guys told told us about. Hi my names Mizuki and these are my teammates, Rukia, Osamu and Katsu. We we're wondering if we could train with you guys for a bit."

Kakashi looked at them as he pulled out Icha Icha paradise and shrugged, "Sure it would give these guys a good training session."

His younger self looked at him with his eye twitching, his older self was reading a perverted book, was totally relaxed and said things like _yo_, he was not in a very good mood and scowled at his future.

Obito had laughed so hard his sides were aching.

Kakashi studied the group and said "Um carrot top, if you keep laughing like that you will probably regret it later."

The Genin made their way to the training ground as Naruto, who tended get things a bit slower than the rest, pointed at young Kakashi and said "Hey Katsu! You wear a mask just like Kakashi sensei!"

Katsu* just "Hned." and walked ahead by his older self staring at Kakashi Sensei wishing for him to disappear as it was just plain humiliating to be walking in public with that perverted book.

Kakashi Sensei smiled through his mask and ruffled the kid's hair, "Sorry Katsu, you can't read this for a couple of years yet."

Kakashi's younger self smacked his hand away, "Unfortunately I'm already reading it."

With that Katsu stormed off in front whilst Kakashi walked on perplexed, "Um guys what did I just do wrong?"

Obito grinned "Aw nothing you just get like that sometimes!"

Minato smacked Obito for being a bigmouth and said "Yeah **he **does get like that sometimes."

Kakashi was starting to suspect something but chose to ignore it in order to continue reading a juicy piece in his book.

Minato noticed that on the Hokage's rock face there was a forth face that looked like his face, curiosity winning out over preserving time he asked "Excuse me Kakashi _sensei_ who is the Fourth Hokage?"

Kakashi sighed "Well the Fourth Hokage was a hero, he was known as the Konhoa yellow flash and he saved the village but sadly passed on in doing so."

Minato was surprised he was the Fourth Hokage, sad at the WAS part, oh well.

"What did he save the village from."

Kakashi shrugged, "Sorry but it's law I am not allowed to disclose that with you."

Minato wasn't giving in so quick, "OK, so I'll guess randomly, um did he seal the spirit of the nine tailed fox inside his newborn son, who happens to be I dunno? Hmm Naruto Uzumaki? Yeah that will do, was that close?"

Kakashi's steely gaze told Minato he'd hit the nail on the head.

"Wow he deserved the title of Hokage, not so sure about the title of father though.."

Kakashi sensei hushed him "Either way it's forbidden so drop it."

Minato slowed his pace to look at Naruto, his _son _it seemed unreal, his _**son**_, in the future he would seal the nine tailed fox inside him.

Man how low can you feel?

Minato walked with Naruto trying to think of something to break the ice, "So kid what's you're favorite food?"

Naruto grinned enthusiastically at him, "Ramen! It's absolutely the best! Believe it!"

Minato listened to him babbling on about Ramen making best of the moment, after all since he was there why shouldn't he take the time to get to know his son?

After all technically at this point in time he was dead anyway so what harm could it do?

They soon arrived at the training grounds as planned so Kakashi sensei (as he decided to dub the older one) said "Ok guys, try not to kill each other, it's only training."

He then sat in a tree with his beloved book quite contently as Naruto and Sasuke began sparring.

Minato leaned on a tree watching his son train away rather impressed at his strengths and chuckling at his blunders.

Rin and Sakura started talking about medical nin techniques whilst younger Kakashi sulked in the tree above his sensei.

Obito watched or a bit but after a minute ticked by, then a few more, he grew bored and couldn't take it any more.

"I'm so bored!" he yelled.

Kakashi looked up from Icha Icha paradise and said "Well Osamu, why don't you spar a little?"

Obito looked at Kakashi-_sensei_, and then up at younger Kakashi, figuring that he was still Kakashi but just a bit older.

So he cold still tease him into training couldn't he?

"Yeah I could spar with you! Or are you too chicken!"

Kakashi sensei looked at Obito for a minute as he folded his arms confidently because Kakashi always stepped up to his challenges.

Kakashi sensei though replied, "Um no." Then returned to his book.

Obito's jaw nearly hit the floor at the anser thinking 'NO! Did he just say NO!?'

Younger Kakashi came a little lower down from his perch in the tree to his Sensei's level.

Minato said "Cool your jets, remember that's yourself your getting angry at."

Obito jumped to Kakashi sensei's branch demanding, "Why the hell not?"

Kakashi sensei smiled underneath his mask, "Because I don't feel like it OK?"

Obito cursed under his breathe, "Aw come on! That's pathetic!"

Kakashi pretended not to have heard, "Sorry, did you say something?"

Obito stamped his feet, "You're so annoying!"

Younger Kakashi had enough, "I'll spar against you Osamu, because you're embarrassing us so much that it's not even funny."

Obito grinned "Your on!"


	2. Now what?

Sasuke and Naruto reluctantly stopped sparring to allow Obito and Kakashi some room.

They stared at each other both measuring up the others strengths and weaknesses each knew the other had.

Rin sighed at same old routine as Kakashi Sensei looked on from the corner of his eye boredly.

Minato just rolled his eyes and Sakura began her constant swooning over the newly returned Sasuke not before boxing Naruto on the head for his comment about Sasuke being a moody freak.

Obito cracked his knuckles in expectation as he was looking forward to this he plastered a huge grin on his face and called out, "You ready for this _**Katsu**_?"

Kakashi shrugged with indifference, like this wasn't even worth the effort, he was in fact though using this as a chance to vent his anger and frustration, "Any time _**Osamu.**_"

Silence dawned over the area.

Kakashi Sensei however noticed that a messenger hawk was circling in the sky, "_Looks like my missions for the team after all, I suppose it wouldn't __hurt to bring the other four along, but the more I see the more they remind me of my team.. anyway I __suppose I better break those two up."_

Obito and Kakashi moved towards each other ready for a head on clash.

Both of them drew a kunai and threw it with deadly accuracy but neither reached it's target as they cancelled each other out in the middle, the same thing occurred with the throwing stars, so both became frustrated quickly.

Obito's steely gaze met Kakashi's own glare "Looks like it's gonna be 'one on one' with chakra influenced tai jutsu eh? Don't worry I'll go easy on you."

Kakashi readied himself "Do that if you want, but I'm not holding back anything."

Both of them concentrated putting chakra into their arms, fists, legs and feet.

This wasn't just a practice session any more, this was war, they moved in quickly both determined to bring the other down.

Instead though they were intervened by Kakashi sensei's arms stopping they're punches, both boys didn't have enough time to react from their shock as Kakashi Sensei created a clone, then both he and his clone simultaneously prodded both younger Kakashi and Obito in his own special tai-jutsu, "Leaf style 1000 years of death!"

* * *

As they made their way to the Hokage tower Obito and Kakashi were muttering to each other.

Their conversation went something like this, "You perverted freak, you just poked me up the ass!" Obito growled rubbing his sore behind.

Younger Kakashi was rubbing his butt as well grumbling, "For the last time _**I **_didn't! It was the freaky child snatcher OK!"

Obito's voice lowered into a growl "And for the last time that is **your **future self! So technically you violated me!"

Kakashi growled and glared, "Oh you think I don't know that! Don't you get how weird it is to be prodded up the ass BY YOURSELF!"

Obito started to chuckle before laughing outright all over again, "Dude that is so messed up!" he managed to say through his hysterical giggling fit.

"Oh **I'm **messed up? Obito the way your laughing it sounds like you -shudder- _enjoyed _it!"

Obito stopped laughing immediately, "WHAT WAS THAT BOLT BOY!?"

Kakashi glared "Nothing baka!"

"Those sparks of that new chidori technique your working on finally fried your brain with a lame comeback like that!" Obito sneered.

Kakashi acted like he was too cool to care, "I'm keeping my voice low so I don't draw attention to myself, unlike you dobe."

Obito clenched his fist -anger sign- "Oh... your such a..."

Naruto watched the four of them carefully noting how they reacted around one another, he saw Osamu and Katsu whispering to each other quite frequently getting extremely mad at each other before abruptly cooling off.

Rukia was still holding a conversation with Sakura but you could just see the huge sweat drop every time Sakura said something along the lines of "Isn't Sasuke-kun the coolest and I'll never let that Ino pig lay a finger on Sasuke! By the way.. You don't like Sasuke do you?"

Rin smiled sweetly, "Um no... for the fiftieth time, _**I**_ like somebody else OK?"

Which got Rukia barraged by a million other questions like "Who is he? What's he look like? Are you saying Sasuke isn't worth it!"

Naruto noted that Rukia was a patient girl, but he wished Sakura would look at him with the same admiration as Sasuke, speaking of which Sasuke was walking ahead with Kakashi sensei, nothing unusual there...

"What's wrong?"

Naruto nearly leaped out of his skin when Minato asked him that, "NOTHING!"

Minato grinned amused "So you weren't scoping out my team mates because we looked suspicious or anything?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly "Heh heh well..."

Luckily his hide was saved as they came to the Hokage's tower to receive their mission.

Sarutobi took a drag from his pipe and exhaled, "Lets see, team 7. Kakashi who are those ninja behind you they were the leaf symbol, yet I don't recall meeting them."

Minato tried to stay out of sight, _"Oh no."_ he thought, _"If Sarutobi seems me I'm screwed! He's actually one of the people __that could recognize me!" _

Kakashi Sensei looked bored "Oh them they're called Mizuki, Rukia, Osamu and Katsu. They say they're new in town and requested to see the village with us, and since we're only doing a D-ranked mission I figured they couldn't harm to tag along."

Sarutobi looked hard at Rin, Obito, Kakashi and the shadow of Minato who couldn't really hide himself well without making it abundantly clear that he was TRYING to hide.

Sarutobi's face looked grave, "I see Kakashi. You four, I would like to know your last names if that is acceptable."

Obito grinned like a Cheshire cat, "No problem my full name is Osamu Ichimura, my friends are Katsu Maaka, Rukia Awayuki and Mizuki Moto."

They nodded their heads to show acknowledgement of their 'names'.

Sarutobi smiled "Very good, enjoy your time in the leaf village, the D-ranked mission I am assigning you is a babysitting mission, watching my grandson for the afternoon. Understood?"

They nodded in acknowledgement.

So the Third answered "Good."

They were leaving much to Minato's relief, happy that they would be free from teh Third's watchful eye in in just a few moments, fate however had other ideas

"Just a moment." Sarutobi's voice sounded stern, unlike the friendly façade he had a few seconds ago, "Mizuki could you look at me while I ask you a question?"

Minato's throat closed, "_Well the games up, there's no jutsu I can perform discreetly of __quickly enough"_

Rin watched with sudden interest sensing the approaching doom of their little acting charade she made a few hand quick signs behind her back.

The hand signs were for a low level usually reliable undetectable gen jutsu, which would make the Hokage appear to see Minato as a black-haired boy with green eyes and freckles across his face.

Minato couldn't detect the gen jutsu either in his panic, so stomach full of dread he turned around to face the Hokage, a cool sweat broke over him as the Third seemed to stare straight through him, "Mizuki are you related at all the the Nara family?"

Minato stuttered for a bit before finding his tongue "N-n-no, well yeah, but DISTANTLY.."

Minato couldn't get over it, "_Has the old man finally lost his memory? Eyesight? Sanity?"_

"Oh never mind then! Well off you go!" Sarutobi beamed another smile.

The gang shuffled out of the room as Genma who had been leaning against a wall in the shadows said, "Did you feel that lord Hokage?"

Sarutobi drew another puff on his pipe, "I did, that Rukia girl cast some sort of gen jutsu, the question is who are they really and what do they want?"

Genma looked solemnly at the Hokage "Would you like me to dispatch some members of the ANBU black ops?"

Sarutobi turned to gaze out the window, taking time to watch the peacefulness of his little village, it always brought to him some sort of comfort and calming effect. He considered the proposition for a moment before answering, "No for now, I believe that we should wait to see their motives before taking action, as well as that if they try anything suspicious Kakashi is there."

Genma nodded then departed to finish some much dreaded paperwork.

Sarutobi rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and fore-finger, _"I hope I've made the right decision" _

Naruto yelled enthusiastically "All right a mission! This may be a lame mission watching Konahamaru but if it'll help me achieve my dream of being Hokage, then I 'm ready believe it!"

Sasuke walked past Naruto who pumped his fist in the air, "Like a dobe could be Hokage anyway."

Naruto growled "Sasuke you jerk!"

Sakura stopped talking to Rin as soon as Naruto began antagonizing her Sasuke, Inner Sakura yelled ***OOo that little brat he's gonna get what's coming ****to him! **

She marched up to him and punched his jaw sending him flying, "Don't ever say that to Sasuke again you idiot!"

Using this opportunity Rin filled her sensei about the gen jutsu as Minato exhaled in relief, _"Thank goodness the old man's not going crazy after all" _

-sweat drop-

Sakura was staring at Rin and Minato with big hearts in her eyes, at that moment Rin had whispered in his ears the details, "AW Rukia! Is THIS the guy you like! How cute!"

Inner Sakura was screaming ***Why can't Sasuke and I be like that Cha!**

The pair looked shocked beyond belief, Minato was Rin's teacher plus he was like 15 years older, it would be wrong on SO many levels.

In other words a lie was needed FAST!

"Um well you see Sakura it's not like that because we're... brother and sister!"

Minato started to think through the lie he just created, _"Damn our last names are different, I __need to counter the question if it comes up!"_

Sasuke glanced back, "But you're last names are different... your Moto she's Awayuki."

He nodded like he'd heard it all before "Well our parent's split up both our parents wanted one the child they looked after to have their name, so I took dad's name and she took mom's name OK?"

Sasuke shrugged a whatever, Sakura looked disappointed then followed Sasuke, Naruto bounced ahead in front of them, Minato walked keeping his thoughts to himself _"I don't know how much longer we can remain here, I mean I couldn't take use back yet __even if I wanted to for my lack of chakra, even so it won't be long until we're discovered at this rate, __and too top it off I was accused of dating my student a moment ago. I hope things run a bit more __smoothly."_

Kakashi sensei was reading his book just behind them.

Meanwhile bringing up the rear Obito and Kakashi edged his voice with killing intent.

Obito walked casually with his arms behind his head and replied innocently "What? You think I gave you that last name on purpose? Oh Kakashi my heart bleeds with sadness how could you think such thoughts about me your best buddy!"

OK, so Obito laid it on a little thick, but hey he was only teasing "You're not my _buddy, _I could kill you so easily, but I prefer black mail, like what would happen if a certain little love letter found it's way into Rin's pocket?"

Obito's stopped breathing from his own personal panic attack "And say this charming little letter was from none other than Obito Uchiha, oh I'm sorry my mistake Osamu Ichimaru."

The air around them tensed, Obito's mouth was dry as if someone hadn't gave him water for days, his mouth was open gaping like a fish gasping desperately for oxygen "You wouldn't dare!"

Kakashi had a envelope in his hand in a flash it had little red hearts all over it, Kakashi replied in a childish tone "You dared me!"


	3. Oh great

Obito didn't have a chance to react as Kakashi casually flicked his wrist and threw the letter so it floated towards Rin's direction.

It fluttered on the breeze before sticking itself onto her cheek, "What's this?" she asked curiously.

Obito rugby tackled at her, "NO DON'T READ THAT!"

They tumbled into the dirt with Obito rolling over off Rin catching the seat of his pants on a nail and tearing them.

Rin got up dusting herself off, "Geez Obi.. I mean Osamu lay off, I wanna have a look inside this envelope."

She tore away the paper then glanced over the piece of paper as Obito ranted "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! I DIDN'T DO IT I MEAN.."

Rin smiled at him, "Aw thank you Osamu, a free meal at Ichiraku ramen."

Obito stood with his mouth gaping, "So it's -eye twitch- a free meal coupon, -eye twitch- and nothing else."

Rin looked surprised "No why?"

Before he could answer Naruto piped up "WOW A FREE MEAL! COULD I HAVE IT?"

Sakura smacked him "IDIOT STOP EMBARRASSING US!"

Kakashi sensei called out "Guys get a move on we have a mission."

Sasuke said "Move it loser"

Naruto earned another sharp smack from Sakura for bad mouthing her Sasuke.

Minato strolled at Kakashi's side past a still gawking/blushing Obito.

"Wow Osamu you just made a right twit of yourself." Kakashi commented smirking, "Oh by the way love the bright orange boxers."

Obito's face turned an darker shade of pink, he walked with his hands covering the rip "I hate you Katsu."

Kakashi replied "The feeling's mutual." He resumed his glaring at his future self, "_Reading that perverted filth! The insult! At least he.. I mean me or whatever couldn't possibly be any more embarrassing right?" _

Kakashi Sensei scene a poster of Icha Icha Paradise the movie and giggled saying "I've gotta order tickets in advance!"

Young Kakashi slapped his head on a post repeatedly "Why? Why? Why?"

Minato grabbed his shoulder and dragged him along, "Come on we have a mission after all."

Obito shuffled along uneasily trying to cover his rear.

In the end Sakura felt sorry for him, "Hey Osamu if you like during the mission I could repair your pants for you, if you want."

Obito nodded his head vigorously, "That would be very much appreciated!".

They arrived at Konahamaru's house and after a knock the kid opened the door to see Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi sensei, Minato, Obito, Rin and Kakashi standing the on his doorstep. "Hey boss, who are those guys? And why are your here?"

Naruto grinned, "Hey Konahamaru! They're called Mizuki, Rukia, Osamu and Katsu and we're here to babysit you as a mission!"

Konahamaru pouted "Well boss, friend or not I DON'T NEED BABYSITTING!"

Naruto raised his fist, "Listen kid it's our mission!"

Konahamaru stamped his foot, "I'M GONNA BE THE BEST NINJA IN THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE, SO I'M TELLING YOU I DON'T NEED BABYSITTER'S!" He slammed the door in Naruto's face.

Which said knucklehead pounded on "OPEN UP YOU LITTLE TWERP!"

Kakashi sensei sighed and got out a stress ball or Squeaky as he liked to call it (author's note It's something my friends and I came up with, It's not in the manga or anything OK?) and rhythmically started squeaking it, but not long after it popped from being squeezed to hard.

"My squeaky.." He said sadly so he pulled out a spare one to work off his anger and stress.

Younger Kakashi stormed off behind the house while team 7 tried to get Konahamaru to open the door.

Obito followed after him and watched a Kakashi yelled "AH I'M HAVING,A MIDLIFE CRISIS!"

Obito approached him and passed him a squeaky, "Uh Kakashi you're 12..."

Kakashi snatched the squeaky off him, "Shut up!"

Squeak,squeak, squeak...

"..."

"Damn it Obito you started me on these stupid things!"

POP

"My squeaky..."

Obito supplied him another one which he 'borrowed' from Kakashi's older self.

Kakashi glared at it before snatching the second one and resumed his pattern of squeaking away the stress.

About five minutes later they rejoined the others to see the door hanging off broken hinges.

Inside the building they could hear Sakura's yelling from the doorstep and the sight they walked on was quite one to behold.

In the living room was Naruto sitting on top of Konahamaru who was tied up to Sasuke's legs, Sasuke himself was gagged and bound to a chair, Naruto's hair had an assortment of paints in it but the rest of body was tarred and feathered, Rin and Sakura were hand cuffed to Kakashi sensei who was glued to the ceiling by his feet with the two girls standing on the floor.

Minato was leaning against the door frame covered in flour, "Don't even ask..."

Obito unhooked Sakura so she could mend his pants that had Kakashi spending a good hour looking for a camera because this just perfect black mail material.

After 3 hours Konahamaru's parents came home, team 7 and team Minato left exhausted, "Bye Naruto that was fun lets do it again some time!"

Naruto yelled back "Sure!"

Everyone else just groaned.

Kakashi Sensei eye smiled "So guys should we go to a coffee shop for something to eat and drink?"

Sasuke growled "I hate sweets."

Naruto whined "I want ramen"

The two of them were out voted.

Kakashi sat by his older self and watched as he ordered a strong cappuccino, _"Well if I can handle it in the future, I can handle it now"_

So he ordered the same thing.

Kakashi sensei looked at the kid in amusement "Are you sure you be drinking that at your size?"

_Katsu _glared "I can handle it."

Just as he began to gulp it down Kakashi replied, "Huh? Really? Because when I was you're size I got really hyper if I drank coffee that strong.."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he started to zoom around the coffee shop, "ILOVECOFFEESOMUCHIT'STHEBEST!YAY!" He ran out his super charged speed (author's

note, ever watched hammy from over the hedge. Yeah, like that) "GOTTAPEE!" he zipped to the bathroom, "AHTHAT'SBETTER,OHGOTTAPEEAGAIN!"

He zipped back, "IWANTMORECOFEE!"

Obito sniggered and passed him a latte which Kakashi swallowed down and resumed his zooming around.

Rin stared "Obito what did you do that for he's already turbo charged and hyper!"

Obito grinned "I like him better this way!"

At that moment he zoomed in front of Rin"ILOVEYOURINWANNAKISS!"

Obito spun Kakashi around "Hey! Knock it off!"

"OBITOMYBESTBUDDYILOVEYOUOBITO..DOYOUWANNAKISSINST EAD?"

Obito ran away from him "HELL NO!"

Kakashi shrugged then zipped in front of Sakura "IDON'TKNOWYOUVERYWELLBUTILOVEYOUTO!"

Kakashi Sensei's eye was spinning from watching the hyperactive tornado of caffeine zoom around the coffee shop, _"There's something familiar about this.."_

When that Katsu kid called Osamu Obito, he got his brain whirring _"No way! It couldn't be! But then again..." _

Minato sat by him "So any ideas on de-hyperising him?"

Kakashi Sensei snapped back to reality, "Um, none that I can think of.. it should wear off eventually, but he'll have to pee a lot."

Kakashi zipped into the loo "ISN'TIT.." zip, "WEIRD" zip "HOWIHAVETOPEESOMUCH!" he zoomed around a bit more than stated "IWANNALOLLIPOP"zip"MMMM"

Obito stared "How did you get that into you're mouth without removing mask?"

He shrugged whilst bouncing on the spot, "IDUNNO!LETSDOSOMETHINGFUNFUNFUN!"

Obito asked sneakily "Will you take off you're mask for us?"

Kakashi pulled at the corners of the cloth then stopped, "YOUKNOWI'MHYPER!BUTI'MNOT**THAT**HYPER!" zip. He ran into Minato, "HEYSENSEIILOVEYOU!

HAVEIEVERTOLDYOUILOVEYOU?"

Minato started to panic Kakashi sensei watched suspiciously, "Haha you know I'm not you're sensei really! You're just hyperactive at the moment!"

Kakashi bounced up and down, "LOVEYOUSENSEI!" then zipped off again,

"He uh calls me Sensei when he gets hyper, it's kinda like he gets crazy or something...".

Gai Sensei chose that moment to burst in "Kakashi my rival I challenge you to a match today!"

Kakashi Sensei sighed and stood in front of Gai whikst Kakashi jumped in-between them bouncing on the spot, "WANNAPLAY? WANNAPLAY?WANNAPLAY?WANNAPLAY?"

Kakashi Sensei placed a firm hand on his head and moved him out of the way, "Listen Gai I kinda don't have time today..."

Then the ball of endless energy popped up again, "WANNAPLAY?WANNAPLAY?PLEASESAY YOUWANNAPLAY!"

Gai looked at Kakashi "I like this kid! The flames of youth are powerful in this one!" He smiled and gave him the thumbs up.

Kakashi stared for a bit before doing the same thing.

Kakashi Sensei -sweatdrop- _"At least Guy will leave me alone for today..." _

Gai looked at Kakashi "So kid how about a race around Konhoa?"

The hyper dynamo bounced with enthusiasm "LETSMAKEIT100LAPS!READYSETGO!" he zoomed off.

Gai ran behind at full speed then before he even completed one lap yet Kakashi lapped him starting a conversation as he went,

"THIS...IS...GREAT...FUN!I...ALREADY...WON...WHAT. ..LAP...ARE...YOU...ON?"

Gai stopped he barely completed 10 laps and this kid had beaten him... "Haha the power of youth is magnificent! I'll challenge you again tomorrow bye kid!"

Then he disappeared into the distance.

Because of that Kakashi quickly got bored again, "POP.."

"MYSQUEAKY!WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Obito covered his ears from the racket as the hyper Kakashi started to have anime tears flow like no tomorrow so he quickly replaced the damn

squeaky.

"YAY!LOVEYOUOBITO!"

...

"IWANNAPLAYTAG!LETSPLAYTAGYOU'REIT!" he prodded Sasuke then zoomed around the building some more.

Minato had a growing headache. _"Geez I must remember to NEVER EVER give Kakashi coffee like that as a kid again!"_

Naruto had been watching in amazement that Katsu had beaten Gai Sensei without even breaking a sweat!

Sasuke's brain was whirring trying to keep up with his fast speech and movements, Sakura was too shocked to speak, Obito was mad that he'd tried to kiss Rin and Rin well she was stunned like Sakura.

Minato looked at the clock, "How long left?"

Kakashi Sensei glanced at the time, "Well if I'm right the coffee's effects will wear off soon, he'll be back to normal. But as a side effect he'll most likely have a touch of a headache for a while from his coffee consumption, or as I like to call it a caffeine rush, like a sugar rush only he'll be extremely tired for a bit."

Minato smirked at him, "And you know this how?"

Kakashi shrugged "Personal experience, if I'm right it'll wear off in 3..2..1."

Kakashi stopped moving to the point he sat on the floor groaning "Ow my head! I **hate** coffee.."

Obito crouched down beside him, "Aw what's wrong **best **buddy? Do you have a little headache?"

Kakashi growled and put his head to his knees, trying to keep his ears well covered, "Obi-Osamu shut up! You're voice is like a thousand kunai scraping across a window you baka!"

Obito put his arm around Kakashi's shoulders, "You're right my friend. I'm sorry.."

Obito looked genuinely guilty and ashamed as Kakashi looked out of the corner of his eye he started to say "It's O.."

Obito cut in, "I know, I'll sing you a song! 99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, you take one down and pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall.."

Obito knew he was being evil, but it was a small revenge for what Kakashi did with that letter earlier.

Kakashi groaned louder, "Shut up baka! I said Shut up! God when this headache wears off I swear to god I'll kill you!"

Minato watched the scene with amusement, Naruto piped up "Hey Kakashi sensei where are these guys gonna stay tonight?"

He noticed that they all had their eyes on him.

Even Obito had stopped singing to listen. "Well... I guess we could all have a camp out together if you guys want to..."

There was a mixture of replies, "No."

"Yes!"

"Sounds like fun!"

"Cool"

"OK!"

"Not in this lifetime."

But the general vote was a yes, "Right then, I'll get a tent, extra sleeping bags and things like that. You guys can take care of food for tonight. Deal?"

Naruto whooped "Aw right! Chubby Bunny here we come!"

Kakashi was still holding his head on the floor _"Oh man, hell here I come.."_.


	4. Oops

They all set up a camp near the forest of death, "What a lovely place to camp." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I know it screams lets sleep hear doesn't it?" Kakashi had an ice pack to his head trying to fend off the remaining twinge from his caffeine induced headache.

The group of teens and currently look alike teen but actually henged Minato were waiting on Kakashi Sensei who had told them to meet at five om but of course he was late... AGAIN.

"Unbelievable he asks us to meet at five and what's the time now?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi replied "Seven I think..."

Obito whispered, "Hey Kakashi if you were you, where would you be right now?"

Kakashi growled "What sort of question is that!"

His team-mate shrugged, "I dunno hopefully a logical one."

Naruto started to get twitchy, "HEY I GOT IT! KAKASHI SENSEI WILL BE AT THE MEMORIAL STONE! LETS LEAVE THE STUFF AND DRAG HIM HERE!"

Sakura hit him, "Naruto do you have to be so loud you idiot!"

Sasuke started walking away, "For once I agree with the dobe, if we have to go through with this lame camp-fire thing, the least he could do is damn well show up."

Sakura immediately agreed "Yeah you're right Sasuke!"

**Inner Sakura *****Cha Sasuke is so cool when he's mad at Kakashi sensei!"**

Minato decided to finally ask Naruto about his childhood, whilst they were walking he approached him, "Hey Naruto, um who are your parents?"

Naruto's eyes looked down, "I don't know, I've...I've been alone my whole life but.. that's not gonna stop me being Hokage! I'll become Hokage to prove to everyone that I have what it takes and then everyone will look at me with respect! Then when I'm Hokage I'll protect everyone in the hidden leaf village believe it!"

Naruto's little outburst struck a chord in his father's heart, _"So not only did I burden him with a demon, the village's ignored him his entire life and... he doesn't even know who his parents are! ME! And Kushina might be his mother perhaps...since his last name is Uzumaki and all."_

His thoughts were interrupted by Naruto snapping his fingers, "Er Mizuki you zoned out, we're almost there!"

Sure enough Kakashi Sensei was staring at the memorial stone, all the stuff for camping by his side, he did turn his head when the sound of people approaching didn't stop.

Naruto yelled at him "YOU WERE SO LATE WE HAD TO COME AND FETCH YOU!"

Sasuke leaned against the tree, "You really should hurry, we're losing day light to set up camp."

Minato, Kakashi, Obito and Rin stared at the stone and the four of them approached it.

It was Rin who asked in the end, "Hey Kakashi Sensei what is this stone for?"

They started glancing over the many names inscribed in the stone, "It's a K.I.A memorial stone, in other words Killed In Action, in memory to the shinobi

that lose their lives on missions."

Obito's eyes wandered all over the place until his eyes fell on a particular name... his own.

His team looked to where he was fixated on, none of them knew what to say, "I'm...dead..."

Minato tried to lighten the mood, "So am I kid welcome to the club!"

Rin's whimpering voice made them look at her, "Do you think that I'm..."

She looked ready to cry so they shrugged unable to think of anything to say.

It was Kakashi Sensei's voice that brought them back to reality, "So Obito are you ever going to achieve that Sharigan of yours?"

Obito yelled at him, "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN AT A TIME LIKE THIS I'M DEAD AND ALL YOU TALK ABOUT IS...ooops."

Obito could see that Kakashi Sensei had figured it out and Obito's outburst confirmed his theory.

Minato chuckled slightly, "Hehe looks like we're busted.. so how'd you work it out?"

Kakashi Sensei stated "It was quite easy, particularly at the coffee shop incident."

Naruto chose this point to interrupt "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"

Team Minato decided to unhenge from their transformation jutsu's to show what they really looked like. He particularly watched the look in Naruto's eye's as he looked the Fourth hokage before him.

Emotions whirled in the boy's eyes from admiration to anger that he followed through slamming a fist into the suspecting Fourth's stomach.

"YOU JERK WHY DID YOU SEAL THE NINE-TAILED FOX INSIDE ME? WELL?"

Minato dusted himself off, "Right.. well I think I should give you a decent explanation of how we're here to begin with.".

He filled them in on the time-travelling jutsu experiment and how they ended up where they are now.

Sasuke and Sakura was just as surprised Naruto to see not only the Fourth Hokage but a younger Kakashi before them.

They listened until Naruto yelled "WELL THAT STILL DOESN'T TELL ME WHY YOU SEALED THE DEMON INSIDE ME!"

Minato sighed, "Well Naruto from what Kakashi told me when the demon attacked to save the village I sealed it away and the reason it was you was because well... apparently...you're my..son..."

To say Naruto took it well would be an understatement, he fainted, Sasuke resuscitated him with a swift kick to the head.

Then once Naruto regained consciousness he hugged his father so hard it was crushing him. "I FORGIVE YOU! OH I HAVE A DAD! HE'S THE FOURTH HOKAGE HOW COULD THIS GET ANY BETTER?"

Minato was relieved his son forgave him, but damn that kid was strong, "Uh Naruto? Kid? Son? I can't breathe!"

Naruto relaxed his grip but refused to let go completely.

Sasuke and Sakura were having a few problems trying to digest the information they just learned, it wasn't just something like finding a lost pet, they had just met and were talking to the Hokage who SHOULD be dead.

Kakashi sensei walked over to Obito and Rin, his younger self was trying to kick Naruto off his sensei, they looked up at him.

"Uh what are you.." Obito was cut off as Kakashi Sensei hugged them both.

"I'm sorry..." a few silent tears slid out of his eye.

Rin looked at Obito as they did the best they could to comfort him.

"Hey hey! Grown men shouldn't cry... at least not in public.."

Kakashi Sensei let out a low chuckle and pulled away from them, he eye smiled, just enjoying the moment of seeing his lost friends and Sensei.

Since everyone knew what was going on younger Kakashi said aloud "Great I've gone soft."

Everyone just laughed at him.

Kakashi sensei turned to Minato, "Sensei if you intend on staying a while longer, you may want to resume you're henges since that you've fooled most people into thinking as the jutsu's are the real you."

Minato nodded, "OK guys lets revert back." He resumed his teen look once again.

"Looks I'm going to be a walking carrot for the next few days." Obito muttered.

Sakura began considering that perhaps she was in a dream of some sort, pinched herself before speaking up, "Sensei."

Minato and both Kakashi's answered at the same time "Yes?"

Sasuke added killing intent to his voice, "This is confusing..."

Sakura continued, "We should get back to set up camp."

He nodded and grabbed the gear, "Yep, lets move we still have a hour's worth of light left."

As they walked younger Kakashi was thinking then he had a disturbing thought hit him, _"Oh no! When I was hyper I hit on my student! I am so perverted or sick or something..." _

Kakashi Sensei pulled out his beloved Icha Icha Paradise, it was yanked out of his hands by his younger self, "Why the heck do you, I mean I, I mean you know what I mean, anyway why read this perverted junk, I mean what the hell is so good about it...anyway...and wow. WOW!"

His gaze transfixed on the page and he continued reading.

Minato was having a good father son bonding talk but he paused to yelled at his student "You're too young to read that book!"

Kakashi pointed at his future self, "Technically I'm reading it anyway!"

Sakura stopped having a one- sided conversation with Sasuke to pitch in, "Is it me or is confusing having two Kakashi Sensei's around?"

Everyone just nodded a silent agreement until Naruto said, "Oh boy we're here!".

In less than 20 minutes they had the camp set up, Obito set up a hammock in a tree with an umbrella perched over head, he was proud of his little nest but Kakashi wasn't impressed, "Obito you baka you'll get soaked if it rains."

Obito patted the umbrella grinning like a kid in a sweet shop, "Nope! I'll be fine tonight you'll see!"

Kakashi Sensei and Minato got a fire going whilst Naruto and Sasuke went to gather wood leaving Rin and Sakura to prepare instant ramen for the evening meal.

(Naruto had specifically begged to have it, and no-one was in the mood to put up with his whining if he didn't get his way)

Obito was left with the task of fetching water from a stream.

Once everyone had eaten they started to do a few smores, (except Sasuke of course) Naruto grinned, "Who's up for a game of Chubby Bunny!"

Minato cracked his knuckles "Oh bring it on son!"

Rin and Sakura giggled "We're in!"

Obito piped up "Me too"

Kakashi Sensei held his hands up, "I'm not."

"Neither am I." Sasuke growled.

Younger Kakashi whispered "Idiots."

"AW SENSEI WHY AREN'T YOU PLAYING!"

He eye smiled, "I am remember!"

He indicated towards his past self who simply said, "No."

Obito and Naruto had the same wavelength, "It's a shame him and Sasuke are too chicken to play. Isn't it Naruto?"

Naruto held back his laughter, "I agree they can't be that strong if they can't win a children's game right?"

Obito nodded, "Yup, they really are weak pathetic scaredy cats after all."

Both Sasuke and Kakashi yelled at the same time, "Hand me a marshmallow!"

One by one a chorus of Chubby Bunny's came from their mouths with Kakashi sensei playing the referee.

When it came to Kakashi's turn everyone looked at his face hoping to see underneath the mask at last but the spoilsport turned around quickly shoved the marshmallow in and said "Chubby Bunny."

Sakura was the first go with four marshmallows in her mouth followed by Rin who got five in, Sasuke and Kakashi dropped out at six then both had to run off to throw up behind a tree, Minato lost with a total of seven barely managing to stop himself throwing up then the winners tied at eight were Naruto and Obito! "Ckjhfg Bkhbu! Wj aans nasasjdb jhjh tdhgfkj" they cried.

"What did they say?" Kakashi grumbled.

Kakashi Sensei answered "They said they have eight marshmallows in their mouth!"

Minato looked at him "When did you learn to speak marshmallow?"

Kakashi indicated his past self "Tonight."

Naruto and Obito managed to stop themselves being sick, much to Sasuke's annoyance, then Rin had an idea, "Hey how about a quick game of truth or dare before bed?"

Once again those who didn't want to were outvoted were and forced into playing.

Minato spun a bottle, "OK! Sasuke truth or dare?"

Sasuke added every ounce of killing intent he could muster, "Truth."

"OK hm what's your favourite food?"

"Tomatoes."

Bottle spins, "Sakura truth or dare?"

***Inner Sakura "It's a dream come true! Time to impress him cha!"**

"Dare."

"I dare you to stay away from me for a whole day on the next day off."

"o-OK (why me-anime tears-) Rin truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who's the guy you like?"

Rin turned a shade of red, "Um I forfeit"

"Alright your forfeit is to kiss Obito on the cheek!"

She did so and left a very red Obito.

"OK Naruto truth or dare?"

"Truth believe it!"

"Have you ever kissed anyone and if so who?"

Naruto turned scarlet, "Um yeah I have, BY ACCIDENT, it was...it eh-heh was Sasuke..."

Everyone stared at Sasuke who looked away, "Like the dobe said it was an ACCIDENT!"

Minato sighed, "Oh well so much for being a grandpa..."

Naruto sprang to attention, "AW DAD COME ON! I'M NOT GAY! I GOT BUMPED INTO HIM OK?!"

Kakashi sensei coughed, "Anyway..."

Bottle spins, "Dad truth or dare?"

"Hmm truth!"

"Was I an accident?"

"Um well I'm not sure..."

They looked at Kakashi Sensei, "Planned.. trust me you told us all about it."

Bottle spins, "Right Obito truth or dare?"

"I choose dare!"

"Hmm I dare you to... to...admit that Kakashi is better than you!"

"HELL NO!"

"Cool you forfeit! You have to... sit in your boxers for the rest of the game!"

"...jerk"

Obito crossed his arms, trying to ignore the two giggling girls, and trying to hide the blush creeping on his face.

"Again Obito love the orange boxers." Kakashi mentioned cooly.

"Oh shut up!"

Bottle spins, "YES! Kakashi truth or dare?"

"Dare.."

"I DARE YOU TO TAKE OFF YOUR MASK!"

Kakashi shrugged not seeming bothered at all.

Minato, Rin, and Obito leaned in for a good look, but Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke recited it word for word, "Under his.."

-eye twitch-

"mask..."

-eye twitch-

"is.."

-eye twitch-

"Another mask!" Obito, Rin and Minato said simultaneously.

Team 7 sighed, "Obito you wasted that dare you should have dared him to show his FACE instead of that." Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

Obito yelled at the top of his lungs. "WHAT THE HELL!"


	5. Ha ha no

Everyone decided it was best to go to bed at the point, Obito swung happily in his hammock, Rin and Sakura shared a tent, with Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke in another, and Minato and Kakashi Sensei in the last tent.

Kakashi's prediction came true it did rain..

It didn't bother Obito at all as his umbrella provided sufficient enough in keeping him dry, however there was a pocket of water building above Kakashi's space in the tent, and after a while it weighed to much for the fabric.

Everyone woke up to a startled yelp followed by, "WHY DID I EVEN SUGGEST THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Obito contently swung in his hammock noticing the rain was only a drizzle at the moment and he couldn't hold back his laughter when a soaked Kakashi emerged from the tent slipped on some mud and fell onto his back.

He sat up and started pounding the ground with fists, "Why me! Why?"

At this point everyone was watching him from their tents and Obito was crying with laughter, "Haha aren't you haha a little old to be playing in mud Kakashi hahahaha!"

Kakashi stopped abruptly and noticed his spectators and for a second he felt like crying.

Minato scratched the back of head saying, "Well I had a look at your side of the tent it's soaked, looks like you'll have to sleep head and tail with Obito... OH! And Naruto has kindly decide to lend you a spare pair of dry shorts for the night."

Obito's sides were aching, _"Where's a camera when you need one?"_

After semi-drying off with a towel Kakashi un-willingly got onto the hammock with Obito, "By the Kakashi, love the fluorescent green boxers with yellow spots on them."

"Shut up!"

Obito casually rocked the hammock back and forth, back and forth, back and forth until...

"Knock it off or I swear **this **time I will kill you!"

"Oh go ahead coz from were I'm sitting if you did that you'd be visiting that stone every day..Oh wait you already do!"

Kakashi sat up to glare at him, "Of course Obito you'd be stupid enough to get yourself killed on a damn mission! Wouldn't you?"

Obito stopped swaying and sat up to look him in the eye, "How do you know that? What about if I die saving you're ass? Or doing something heroic like that! The only one who knows for sure is your older self, and by the sounds of it he, I mean, **you** aren't gonna talk about it because you felt so damn bad that you blame yourself!"

They stared eye to eye before Kakashi snorted, "Whatever I'm going to sleep."

"You do that."

Obito laid back down and started to sway again, "Stop it!"

"Never!"

Amazingly they managed to get a little sleep before the sun rose with Minato getting up at dawn, "OK GUYS! RISE AND SHINE!"

A series of groans and death threats were issued to him from the tents and hammock, Naruto rose next tackling his dad to the ground, "YAY IT WASN'T A DREAM!

YOU'RE REALLY HERE!"

Minato laughed as his son was hugging him and coming up with all sorts of questions and statements, "Hey dad can you teach me some new jutsu! What's mum like? How old are you? I know how to do the resengan! Can we tell pervy sage you're here? Can you TRY to have more children before the fox attack?"

Minato suppressed his amusement at Naruto's antics, "One at time sheesh! In order, maybe, nice but mischievous, 28, really?, maybe, um... I'll think about."

Naruto pouted, "Geez dad you're a bit of a stiff!"

"As the case maybe, anyway guys what are we going to do today?"

Obito got dressed on his hammock, "The same thing we do everyday Sensei, try to take over the village! Muhahaha!"

Sasuke and Kakashi didn't laugh along with that childish remark.

Obito stood up, "In seriousness though guys who's up for a bit of Karaoke when we get home?"

They seemed to mull it over, "No!" the angst guys were trying to refrain from getting outvoted once again but failed...

"I'm not going, and there's nothing you can do to make me!" Kakashi stated.

Obito playfully nudged him, "So what would happen if this picture I have of a certain person drenched and muddy went around the village?"

"That's blackmail!"

"No that's called a bargaining chip!"

Kakashi glared at him, "Now that's settled lets pack up and get back to town!"

Naruto cheered happily.

They went out to a tea house/social club and Sasuke said all too openly, "Aw what a shame the Karaoke machine is broken."

Kakashi added to the sarcasm, "Yeah pity, I was so looking forward to it."

The owner of the club called out "Hey you Shinobi over there I'm sorry about the Karaoke machine being busted, but if you want to play I have some instruments out back you could use."

Naruto pumped the air with his fist, "All right! I-"

Minato jumped in, "Claim bass guitar!"

Kakashi stated simply, "Drums."

Sasuke put in, "Electric Guitar."

Obito added, "Bass guitar!"

Naruto yelled "HEY! THAT LEAVES ME WITH A SINGING PART! I WAS GONNA GO FOR THE DRUMS!"

Sasuke shrugged, "Look dobe, if we're gonna do this lets get on with it. So stop whining!"

Naruto scowled but grabbed a microphone anyway so Kakashi sensei motioned to the girls, "Lets sit and watch OK?"

Sakura and Rin nodded and joined him at a table where they watched the guys get their instruments sorted out.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei how do Naruto and Sasuke-kun know how to play? Oh and Ob- I mean Osamu and Mizuki?"

Now that Sakura knew the true identities of team Minato she had to remember to call them by their cover names, "Well Sakura... I don't know...I guess that they'll figure it out as they go along." he eye-smiled at them.

Rin and Sakura both had sweat drops.

***Inner sakura **"**So this is their first time! This will be awful!". **(authors note when I'm saying who's singing at

what parts and where It'll be written with Naruto parts as, (_**N**_) Sasuke parts as (**S**) Obito (**O**) Kakashi as(**K**)

and Minato as (**M**). OK? Pretty simple.) Once they tuned their instruments slightly, god knows how

they they thought they knew what they were doing they began:

(**S,M,O&K)**We are Fighting Dreamers (_**N)**__**Takami wo mezashite**_

(**S,M,O&K)**Fighting Dreamers (_**N)**__**Narifuri kamawazu**_

(**S,M,O&K)**Fighting Dreamers (_**N)**__**Shinjiru ga mama ni**_

_**Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way!**_

Sakura, Rin and Kakshi sensei all had the same thought _"They're..good!"_

(**S)****Right here Right now** (Bang!)

(**S)****Buppanase Like a dangan** LINER!

(**S)****Right here Right now** (Burn!)

(**S)****Buttakitteku ze** Get the fire!

Other people started to get in to the song and paid close attention.

(**S)****Right here Right now** (Bang!)

(**S)****Buppanase Like a dangan** LINER!

(**S)****Right here Right now **(Burn!)

_**(N)**__**Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?**_

_**Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta**_

_**(N)**__**Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero!**_ (Yeah!)

_**Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!**_

At this point people were cheering and even singing along in places.

(**S,M,O&K)**We are Fighting Dreamers (_**N)**__**Takami wo mezashite**_

(**S,M,O&K)**Fighting Dreamers (_**N)**__**Narifuri kamawazu**_

(**S,M,O&K)**Fighting Dreamers (_**N)**__**Shinjiru ga mama ni**_

_**Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way!**_

(**S)****Right here Right now** (Bang!)

(**S)****Buppanase Like a dangan** LINER!

(**S)****Right here Right now **(Burn!)

(_**N)**__**Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru**_

_**Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru**_

(_**N)**__**Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! **_(Yeah!)

_**Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro!?**_

(**S,M&K)**We are Fighting Dreamers (_**N)**__**Takami wo mezashite**_

(**S,M&K)**Fighting Dreamers (_**N)**__**Narifuri kamawazu**_

(**S,M&K)**Fighting Dreamers (_**N)**__**Shinjiru ga mama ni**_

_**Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way!**_

(**S)****Right here Right now** (Bang!)

(**S)****Buppanase Like a dangan** LINER!

(**S)****Right here Right now **(Burn!)

(**S)****Buttakitteku ze** Get the fire!

(**S)****Right here Right now **(Bang!)

(**S)****Buppanase Like a dangan **LINER!

(**S)****Right here Right now **(Burn!)

(**S)****Buttakitteku ze **Get the fire!

(**S,M&K)**We are Fighting Dreamers (_**N)**__**Kono nakama-tachi to**_

(**S,M&K)**Fighting Dreamers (_**N)**__**Subete wo makikomi**_

(**S,M&K)**Fighting Dreamers (_**N)**__**Kokorozashi Takaku**_

_**Oli Oli Oli Oh!**_

(**S,M&K)**We are Fighting Dreamers (_**N)**__**Takami wo mezashite**_

(**S,M&K)**Fighting Dreamers (_**N)**__**Narifuri kamawazu**_

(**S,M&K)**Fighting Dreamers (_**N)**__**Shinjiru ga mama ni**_

_**Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way!**_

(**S)****(Don't forget your first impulse ever)**

(**S)****(Let's keep your adventurous ever)**

(**S)****(Right here Right now **(Bang!)

(**S)****Buppanase Like a dangan **LINER!

(**S)****Right here Right now **(Burn!)

(**S)****Buttakitteku ze **Get the fire!

(**S)****Right here Right now **(Bang!)

(**S)****Buppanase Like a dangan **LINER!

(**S)****Right here Right now **(Burn!)

(**S)****Buttakitteku ze **Get the fire!

At the end Kakashi Sensei clapped along with the girls, "YOU ROCK SASUKE-KUN!"

Those who were in the club cheered, "Hey you guys are great!" and so on the compliments went.

Sasuke sighed inwardly, _"Great more fan girls.."_

There was a noise that was overheard above the rest, ~GROWL~

"Heh heh anyone up for some Ramen?"

Sasuke looked really annoyed, "Baka!" he smacked Naruto on the back on the head sending him flying out the door.

Totally out of character but boy Sasuke was pissed, after all why wouldn't he be after babysitting, playing Chubby Bunny & singing when training would be such a better way to spend his time.

They made their way to Ichiraku Ramen until Naruto spoke again, "Kakashi Sensei!"

"Yes Naruto"

"What are doing after we eat?"

"Naruto we're going to get another mission, in case you forgot we are Shinobi of the hidden leaf village."

"..."

"Kakashi Sensei..."

"What now Naruto?"

"Could you lend me some money?"

"...Sure.."

"ALRIGHT RAMEN!"

Whilst shoveling down the Ramen Naruto and Obito came up with a plan along with Minato, Sakura and Rin were chatting to Sasuke and both Kakashi's the

younger one was more interested in Icha Icha paradise though.

"OK that's the plan!" Obito said in-between mouthfuls,

"RIGHT!" Naruto and Minato grinned at him.

They were on the way to the Hokage tower when they stopped, "Oh no a stray cat! You should help it get down Sasuke!" Sakura cried into his ear.

A ginger cat was perched on a telephone pole but little did she know that the so called cat was a Naruto shadow clone booby trap.

Sasuke walked up the pole with ease, only doing it as a way to shut up the female kunoichi, he was unaware of the three jokers stifling their laughter.

As soon as he touched the cat it jumped onto his hair poofed into a exploding dye bomb!

Sasuke fell to the ground in very un-Uchiha like manner.

Sakura looked furious at Naruto and Rin looked sympathetic at Sasuke and as for the boys... well they couldn't contain it.

They tumbled to the ground in a giggling fit, "Nice ha ha hair Sasuke!"

Naruto was in tears, "Yeah ha ha I think it's ha ha an improvement!"

Sasuke looked at the reflective surface of a window, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!"


	6. Say what?

Sasuke's hair had parted at the front from the small explosion leaving it looking like he had devil horns, thecolour which it had been dyed was none other than fluorescent pink, with yellow dots scattered all over.

The guys were laughing so hard it hurt, "Wow Sasuke haha are you -snigger- trying to be Mr Blobby?"

Naruto rolled clutching his sides, "Or a little pink and haha yellow spotted devil haha!"

Obito slapped his knee bent over holding his stomach as Minato leaned on wall for support, "Or haha a cow's udder to go with haha that chicken butt of hair you have haha!"

Sasuke tried desperately to pat down the little horns, "It's no haha good! We added haha really strong hair gel to the mix haha!"

A new roar of laughter exploded and Sakura silenced the maniacs with a few swift kicks and punches.

Sasuke had an aura of death around him even as Sakura tried to help him feel better, "Sasuke-kun it's not that bad, we could go to a hair dresses and sort it out." she said gently.

Kakashi Sensei pulled his book in a bored tone, "OK now we have to make a detour, in future Sasuke I'd prefer it if you experiment with your hair colour in your own time."

The smirk on Kakashi Sensei's face was evident which darkened Sasuke's mood to an even nastier degree.

They set off towards the nearest hairdressing parlor, "You know I would recommend getting revenge later..." Kakashi advised offhandedly to Sasuke.

Who said in return, "Oh don't worry I **will **get them back for this, Fourth hokage or not!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "And you'll do that, how?"

Sasuke thought about it, "I'm going to..." he described his plan to Kakashi who listened intently.

"Hmm, pretty good but personally I think you should us marbles, honey, and the classic chicken feathers... I gotta say that's kinda overkill."

The three jokers shuddered, "Ever feel like someone's planing to humiliate you?" Naruto asked Obito and Minato.

"Now that you mention it... nah!" Was Obito's answer.

They entered the parlor, to say the hairdresser was strange wasn't the half of it, for one the guy looked like a butcher with fashion sense.

He had a cow-lick for a hair style and a lip ring, dressed in what looked like a pink Hawaiian shirt with yellow blue flowers, and sandy coloured shorts with a white apron on top.

Too weird him out further he had a body build like Chouji that was all muscle.

"Ah darling what happened, tried to go for the classic pink with blonde highlights did you? Oh tsk tsk you naughty boy, I should spank you for trying this by yourself."

Everyone was frightened of this guy, ever the jokers weren't laughing anymore, the guy was just weird and not in a good way!

Sasuke quickly changed his mind, "Kakashi sensei my hairs fine! Lets go do our mission!"

Kakashi shoved Sasuke along whispering to him, "Look that guy creeps me out to, but let him do your hair, we don't have time to go anywhere else."

With another shove Sasuke was in the hairdressing chair of doom.

"OK sweety lets get you fixed, we want this colouring corrected yes?"

Sasuke growled, "No I want the dye taken out completely! And these," he indicated to the horns, "Gone! I want them gone!"

The guy who claimed himself to be called Haru replied, "Fine darling, time for daddy to work his magic!"

Sasuke shuddered because damn the guy was creepy and so very happy.

After a few minute Sasuke's hair only had what looked like a pink streak in his hair, "Sorry hun but that just won't come out strong dye you used and as for these-" He indicated the horns "-I can't smooth them out, but oh goody you're going set a new fashion!"

Before Sasuke could protest Haru gave his hair a new look, "There what a vision of beauty! My finest work!"

He handed Sasuke a mirror who bit back a scream as the devil horns were indeed still present with a pink streak followed along the side of his hair whilst the back of his hair had been styled low down into one point sloping towards his neck.

It was then he noticed that the tips of the back we're dyed red as were the horns and as for his fringe bangs they were parted at his forehead and curled out from his face.

All in all to most it looked much better than his chicken butt of a look but this is Sasuke after all so he was contemplating various ways to murder those idiots and this crazy hairdresser to boot.

Before he had a chance though Kakashi Sensei paid the bill and yanked him away.

Haru called from the store, "Thank you darling now I have the brand new Sasemo look!"

Sasuke thought _"Sasemo? Wait Sasuke+Emo= Sasemo! Oh he was going die painfully slow for this humiliation!" _

Naruto broke the silence, "You know Sasuke if that pink streak was red too.. I have to admit that that's a pretty cool look."

Everyone nodded in agreement, especially Sakura who had huge hearts in her eyes, "Sasuke-kun I have to agree it's a great look for you!"

Sasuke hned stalking ahead plotting revenge that was coming soon towards poor Naruto.

They entered the Hokage's office but this time Minato was prepared and altered his look to resemble a brown haired kid with green eyes and freckles across his face.

The Third Hokage raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's look but decided to say nothing about it, "A simple D-rank mission again, you have to go shopping for the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

So tell me Mizuki how along do you and you're friends intend to stay in the village? Also why would you be leaving at all if you are leaf Shinobi?"

Minato panicked, "Um well you see we were planning on hanging around for another day or so and we're leaving because... we're going on a secret S-rank mission because we're new ANBU members in disguise!"

Sarutobi stared hard at them and at a click of his fingers a team of ANBU surrounded them in the room, "OK enough lies, who are you really?"

Kakashi Sensei rubbed his head, "Well Sensei games over so you better reveal yourselves to lord Hokage."

Minato nodded then he and the rest of his team unhenged once again.

The look of Sarutobi's face was worrying, they thought the poor old guy was going to have a heart attack, then again who wouldn't seeing two versions of Kakashi in the same room plus his dead team-mates and the fourth hokage.

"Yo!" Minato waved in a cheery tone.

Sarutobi's gaze hardened "I told you to reveal yourselves, not try to fool us with more trickery."

Minato looked taken aback, "I have revealed myself. It's me! I'm alive and kicking right in front of you... well I shouldn't be considering that I apparently died thirteen years ago... but hey what can you do?"

Minato explained about the time-travelling jutsu for a second time and waited patiently for Sarutobi to absorb the information.

"So you really are you?" he asked eventually.

Minato nodded reassuringly, "Don't worry though we're going to go back soon so that the time line isn't disrupted or anything. So anything else you want to know?"

Sarutobi swore the ANBU to secrecy and had them leave, he took a drag from his pipe before collapsing in his chair, "Yes.. do you have any sake? I really need a drink right now..."

The team left to get on with their mission once team Minato resumed their henges, "That went pretty well" Minato chuckled.

"Geez dad I thought the old man was going to have a stroke or something!" Naruto yelled at him.

Sakura smacked him, "Naruto you idiot don't called him 'dad' in public!"

Naruto cringed, "Sorry Sakura."

They entered a grocery store where Kakashi Sensei pulled out a list, "OK you lot lets get this mission over with."

Sasuke smirked to himself now ready to put his plan of revenge into action the devil horns in his hair really suited him at the moment.

Luckily for Sasuke Naruto became his 'shopping buddy' he walked on ahead into an isle that instant ramen on one side fresh fruit on the other, there was a shopping trolley in the middle of the isle further down, and the path led to a triangle of stacked soup cans and finally to a section of freezes.

Sasuke grinned _"So easy!" _

He casually picked up a banana and ate it, _"I'll pay for it later."_

He then leaned against the fresh fruit stand, he dropped the banana skin just in front of the ramen isle.

"Hey Naruto come here I found the ramen!"

As predicted Naruto came running, "Where is it Sasu- WO!"

As he whizzed by Sasuke made a cut with his kunai in the seat of Nartuo's pants.

It was interesting to watch Naruto slide along on the banana peal then crash and tumble into a trolley which then sped into the soup cans leaving bruises on Naruto before finally crashing into a freezer that caused Naruto to be flung off the trolley with tear catching on an overhanging sign that ripped it wide open exposing his bum.

Naruto then crashed into an open stand up freezer and the door slammed behind him.

He couldn't turn around showing the world a very blue bottom.

Sasuke smirked _"Not a pretty sight but better than I hoped for, if he's not free in a hour I'll think about letting him out. So that's one down, two to go, next victim Obito.."_

Obito came running at the sound of the commotion so he didn't notice the same banana peal, "Sasuke what ha-WO!"

He zoomed past on the cursed banana peal smacking head first into a shopping isle and then in his daze he stumbled onto the scattered soup cans and looked like a log roller trying to prevent him self from falling but lost his footing and ended up in the splits with a squeak of agony as well as that the patch job Sakura did to Obito's pants re-opened.

The sign that Naruto's pants had got caught on was hanging by a thread at this point and the long beam like sign broke off and slid down the back of Obito's jacket preventing him from moving.

Sasuke stared at the banana skin,_ "Good things do come in small packages, now two down, one to.." _

Minato had come to see what was taking so long and tripped on a stray soup can ending up slipping on the banana skin on his front straight into Obito making them look to be in a questionable position.

Of course Obito couldn't move so his Sensei was trying desperately to get off him before anyone came along.

It didn't look pretty and a bunch of people and store workers came to the investigate the site because of all the noise.

This is what they saw two boys sitting in a questionable position wriggling, one of which has a tear in his trousers backside and the other boy stuck in a freezer

facing away from them with a bare bottom.

Their assumption, "That blonde kid attacked the kid in the freezer and was now trying it on with the orange haired one!"

Sasuke smirked in triumph, _"Ah the wonders of a banana skin, I only wanted to humiliate them but it turned out better than I dreamed! Muhahaha"_

After Kakashi Sensei turned up and explained that Minato wasn't a pervy person but still wondered to himself though _"How on earth did that happen in the first place?"_

They left the store without a moments hesitation after that.

Obito and Naruto were shivering both with scarlet red faces and Obito loaned Naruto his jacket to cover his rear but still they felt really embarrassed.

Minato wasn't any better he was walking with his head in his hands, Kakashi Sensei spoke gently, "Um Sensei what happened?"

Minato moaned "I don't know... I want to get drunk and forget this ever happened!"

"Sensei you can't... you're disguised as a teenager remember?"

"...damn..."

Sasuke was more than pleased, even with the weird devil look in his hair still haunting him, he had achieved a victory.

Sakura and Rin were comforting the embarrassed boys offering to repair their damaged clothes.

Kakashi approached Sasuke, "That was evil, but effective. I like it."

Sasuke shrugged, "So you were watching, that was way too easy."

The two did a discrete high-five but it was noticed by Obito.

"Hey Naruto those two are plotting against us, I say we get them back for this, because I have a sneaking suspicion they were responsible."

Naruto clenched his fist, "This is war Sasuke is going down!"

Kakashi Sensei tried to think of a way for them all to chill, after that incident he figured the boys could do with a pick-me-up.

"Hey guys how would you feel if we took the afternoon off to visit the hot springs?"

Minato peaked between his fingers, "No more missions then?"

"No Sensei, I figure I can't let you get drunk, but I think that a soak will do you good."

Minato nodded and sighed in relief.

Rin asked cautiously,"Can we patch your trousers before we go to the women's bath OK?"

"Sure!" they replied enthusiasm returning.

Naruto fist pumped, "All right we'll see pervy sage after all! Hot springs here we come!"


	7. Not funny

To say that word leaked out about team Minato's arrival wasn't even the half of it.

One of the ANBU ninja present in the Hokage's office was actually Kabuto in disguise, and he eagerly ran to report to his master Lord Orochimaru, or as some prefer to call him the Words Oldest Child Snatcher.

"Lord Orochimaru I have some interesting news, that chakra ripple you asked me to investigate in the village hidden in the leaves has turned out better than we expected."

Orochimaru licked his lips, "Well what have you discovered?"

Kabuto kneeled before his master continued, "Well I discovered that the ripple was brought about by some time-travel jutsu, and this is what I discovered team Minato are the ones who travelled back."

Orichimaru's eyes flared with anger and interest, "The Fourth Hokage? This is better than I imagined." he laughed maliciously.

"Lord Orochimaru what are you planing?"

Orichimaru grinned, "If the Fourth Hokage should die along with the rest of his team that will change current events meaning I would be the Fourth Hokage instead... Hahaha, the leaf village would be my loyal subjects! It would work out so well..."

Kabuto stood up, "Lord Orichimaru what about the nine-tailed fox demons attack?"

Orichimaru frowned briefly then grinned broadly, "Who said we couldn't convince my old sensei into doing the sealing jutsu into another child when the time came? Anyway I want you to find them, and destroy them! Am I clear?"

Kabuto bowed, "Yes Lord Orochimaru."

"Good."

Our favorite team of lovable mix matched comrades made their way to the hot springs, Naruto and Obito scheming against Sasuke and Kakashi, who were both completely oblivious to the attempted sneak attack that was soon to befall them.

At the hot springs the boys decided to go for a soak, and as promised the girls took Naruto and Obito's trousers to patch them up.

"CANNONBALL!" Obito yelled jumping into the hot spring.

Naruto said, "Psh you call that style!"

Naruto took a run and did a front flip into the water, Sasuke groaned at the immaturity but sat down in the waters with Minato anyway.

Both Kakashi's came out with towels around their faces although elder Kakashi still had his hiate covering his left eye.

Obito stared at him for a bit before asking, "Hey Kakashi why have you got you're eye covered?"

Kakashi Sensei sighed sadly, "I was afraid you'd ask me that. Obito you know that you die yeah? Well you see... the day you died you had just achieved your sharingan blood trait, it was during a mission and we were rescuing Rin in a cave at the time. I got in the way, as the cave started to collapse, I would have been crushed if you hadn't pushed me out of the way... but the boulder collapsed crushing half of you're body with it. You asked Rin to give you're eye to me as a gift to replace mine as it was badly damaged in the battle, we escaped the rest of the cave in, but we had to leave you behind..."

Obito head was hung as he absorbed the information, "Show me the eye."

Kakashi obliged letting the sharingan spin with it's three little pin wheel motion.

Obito glanced up noticing the scar on Kakashi's left eye, he them resumed hanging his head, his body was shaking like he was crying.

Minato started, "Hey it's OK I mean we could change things..." he was cut off by Obito's unexpected laughter.

"Hahahahahahahaha man it's a good thing you didn't bet against me Kakashi!"

Everyone was surprised at his reaction as he continued, "Like I said on the hammock, I DO die saving your ass!" his broad grin shocked them all.

Eventually they chuckled along with him apart from younger Kakashi who looked ashamed, "Um..Obito about you dying because of me..."

Obito splashed him, "Hey! Don't go getting soft on me!"

A mini water fight took place until Naruto lost his patience, "Can we please goand talk to pervy sage now!"

Minato looked at him, "Pervy sage?"

* * *

Sure enough they came across Jiraiya bot too far away from the women's bath, 'Researching'

"Hey pervy sage! Quit peeking Rin and Sakura are in there!"

Jiraiya turned around, "I am not peeking I am researching for my next great novel! As I say I'm really busy so scram."

He continued to ignore them, "I didn't want to do this to you pervy sage but you leave me no choice." Naruto

cracked his knuckles expertly, "All right sexy jutsu!"

Naruto transformed himself into a sexy looking blonde women that Jiraiya turned around to dismiss but got a nosebleed instead, "Ah she's perfect! Lets give her test run shall we!" he went to grab Naruto's 'boobs'.

Minato reacted though punching him in the jaw, "Keep your hands off my son you old pervert for a Sensei! Besides... that is not how you do it. Observe! sexy jutsu!"

Minato imitated Naruto's technique into an even sexier blonde.

Jiraiya couldn't handle it and fainted, whilst Obito, Sasuke and Kakashi had red faces, "MY EYES!" cried Obito, "IT BURNS! SOMEBODY GAUGE OUT MY EYES!"

Sasuke closed his eyes smirking, "You could always get Rin to do it again. Right Kakashi?"

"Not funny..."

Kakashi Sensei buried his head in his book, in an attempt to keep his eyes from seeing the grim sight of his student and Sensei in this quite frankly weird jutsu.

They poofed back to normal Naruto and Minato's disguised form.

"What now dad?"

Minato grinned with squinted his eyes maliciously, "I know!"

Jiraiya was starting to come round, "Ah what a beautiful dream of those gorgeous blondes, they were so perfect!" he sighed.

"Sensei.."

The Sannin's head soon whipped around, _"That sounded like..no..it couldn't be the Fourth Hokage he has long since passed away. Oh Jiraiya my old mate, looks like you've finally gone insane.. Not bad though.. still I was hoping to make it to like at least sixty before that happened. But hey what are..." _

"Sensei" the voice yelled again.

Jiraiya visibly paled as behind him stood Minato but he was white all over like a ghost.

_"Aw crap I'm being haunted! Why me?" _

"What do you want if this is gen jutsu I am not impressed!"

The ghost of Minato approached him and went "Boo!"

Jiraiya screamed like a little girl, "Ahhhhh! I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP HAUNTING ME! I SHOULD HAVE DIED INSTEAD! WAAAAA!"

Floods of anime tears flowed from his face, as he bowed continuously trying to please the spook.

A series of laughing was heard, _"Wait... laughing?" _

Jiraiya looked up to see Naruto, Sasuke, two different aged Kakashi's and Obito, temporarily out of disguise.

They all stood behind Minato snickering as Minato himself was doubled over, flour tumbling off him, in his attempts to shake it off whilst chuckling.

"Man sensei the years must have not been kind. For you to fall for such a simple joke."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, "Just who are you?"

Obito rolled his eyes, "Sensei can we record it this time so we don't have to keep repeating ourselves _please?_"

Kabuto had tracked their chakra signatures to the hot springs, and was spying on them from the moment they began their explanation to Jiraiya.

_"So a time-travelling jutsu formula? I have my orders from Lord Orochimaru, however he would benefit better, if had this jutsu for our own uses. I will tell Lord Orichimaru my findings, and ask of his intentions." _

Kabuto disappeared in a puff of smoke back to his master.

Sakura and Rin patched the guys trousers in less then ten minutes then left to enjoy the women's bath.

"Ah this is so good!"

Sakura slipped into slightly warmer water, "I know it just melts the stress away."

Rin sighed contently, after an hour and a half the girls we're feeling like boiled lobsters and climbed out.

They dried and dressed to wait for the guys to finish up and when they rounded the corner they heard an old man discussing to their team mates about his latest 'research' subjects in the hot spring.

"Listen boys after that serious discussion of jutsu's and quite frankly my sanity..ahem. I would like you to know that I found the perfect research models in the hot springs! I couldn't see very well for steam but one babe had pink and beautiful curves! The other had brown hair with like purple stripes on her cheeks! What? What are you looking at?"

The guys mouths all hung open as they knew exactly who he was speaking about, Sakura and Rin!

It was then they noticed the killing intent radiation from behind Jiraiya, the normally calm Rin backed-up by the easily angered Sakura kicked the crap out of pervy sage.

"ANYONE ELSE PEAK!" they yelled at the guys who shook their heads quickly indicating a no.

"No-no Sakura! I mean why would we peak after all it's not like you're busty or anything!" Naruto babbled causing the killing intent to triple.

Obito clamped a hand over his loud mouth, "That's not what he meant girls! He just meant we would peak at something a little more mature and developed!"

Naruto clamped a hand over Obito's mouth as they trembled harder the closer the girls got, and they approached very quickly towards them with pure malice cracking the concrete as they walked.

* * *

Naruto and Obito hobbled along behind the rest, after a short trip to the hospital they no,long had broken limbs, and it was now late in the evening.

"Kakashi Sensei, I thought you said the hot springs would _relax _us. Not leave us in agony for life."

Kakashi Sensei ignored that comment, after all every male ninja had to learn one of the most important lessons in life... never make fun of a female's chest size.

"So would you like to stay at my apartment tonight Sensei?"

Minato shrugged, "As long as you don't mind."

Kakashi approached his older self, "We live in an apartment?"

Kakashi Sensei stared at him, "Something wrong with that?"

"No, I just thought I would have settled down with a wife and a house by now... that's all. You don't have a lonely guy cat do you?"

Obito tittered, "Yeah do have a _pussy_ cat around the house?"

Naruto sniggered along with him as Sakura glared at them, "Stop being vulgar!"

They stopped immediately like well trained dogs.

"Hey sensei can we stay over too?"

"Naruto I-"

"Yay sleep over at Kakashi Sensei's house!"

Kakashi Sensei groaned this was going to be a long night...

* * *

Obito and Naruto began their conspiracy in the living room of Kakashi Sensei's apartment.

"OK now we can finally get back the teme and Kakashi! Do you have the blue prints Obito?"

He nodded indicating to the plans drawn on a blue paper, "OK so we're going to place a giant anvil here, a stick of dynamite there.."

"Obito those look like plans from a road runner cartoon."

"Huh? Never thought about that.. Oh well." he scrunched it up and chucked them in the bin, "OK you remember the REAL plan right?"

Naruto nodded cheering, "OK then lets get started!"

Sasuke sat in the kitchen with Minato, Sakura, Rin and Kakashi.

How he'd gotten talked into this was beyond him after all he was still peeved about the hair.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and sat by Sasuke, not moving, not babbling on about Ramen or being Hokage...nothing.

That was very suspicious in the Uchiha's mind, "Hn what's wrong dobe?"

Naruto didn't even flinch, he just yawned and lazily rested his head on his hand.

Sakura asked him, "Hey Naruto is something wrong?"

This time he answered, "Oh you know nothing... So Dad do you want to have a cup of tea and play some shougi?"

Minato looked at the girls for some sort of clue, yet they were just as confused as he was, "Um sure?..."

Naruto didn't look bothered in the slightest, "Good, because doing nothing is such a drag..." they walked into the living room.

Sasuke attempting to see past an illusion, _"That couldn't be Naruto.. in fact I'd say that was Shikamaru. Yeah that's gotta be it.."_

Naruto smirked in his head, "_Excellent phase one is complete now for Obito to initiate phase two."_

Obito approached Kakashi in the same manner yawning as well, "Hey Kakashi do you want to watch the stars on the roof or something?"

Kakashi stiffened this was just like Naruto's behaviour.

"No."

Obito shrugged, "OK then." he left without another word.

Sasuke and Kakashi's minds were working overtime, this just wasn't normal for their two team mates, and so they stared confused and curious.

_"Oh yeah! Phase two complete! Now onto phase three..."_


	8. Are you kidding me?

Just as Naruto and Obito predicated Sasuke and Kakashi's curiosity got the better of them, so they proceeded to spy on the two lovable goof balls in the sitting room.

What they didn't know was what they were actually watching was Naruto's shadow clones, this so called Naruto was playing shougi with the must unconcerned expression on his face, the Obito clone was sitting on the coach reading a book on ninja tactics.

Naruto had the clones chakra signatures read the same as the real people, as for the real Naruto and Obito they masked their chakra signatures and watched from a crack in a door from inside a closet they currently hid in.

Kakashi eyes visibly widened, "Obito..you're studying!"

The clone looked at him, "Yeah..why?"

Naruto sniggered, "Perfect! They're distracted and out of the kitchen as planned, now we operate to phase three!"

Obito transformed into a perfect replica of younger Kakashi whilst Naruto changed into a perfect likeness of Sasuke.

"This will be fun." he said in his Sasuke voice.

Kakashi Sensei at the present time was enjoying a relaxing soak in his bathroom without a care in the world.

_"Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen? Oh well! I'll ignore the feeling and hopefully it'll go away."_

He sunk deeper into his bubble bath, yes bubbles, he was very stressed OK?

Anyway, Sakura and Rin had been left in he kitchen by themselves, so they were discussing what kind of guys they prefer, in other words girl code, (authors note in my version of Kakashi's apartment you can't see the sitting room from the kitchen OK? Moving on!)

Naruto and Obito walked into the kitchen in their disguises, taking care to act exactly like the real Kakashi and Sasuke would.

Sakura eventually asked quietly, "Sasuke-kun is something the matter, you haven't been acting OK since Naruto walked in and well... didn't behave like Naruto, so if some-thing's on your mind you can always talk to me. Sasuke-kun.."

Naruto replied, "hn."

Sakura looked at Rin for help, she tried to approach 'Kakashi' in the same manner, "Kakashi is everything OK, Sakura's right you guys have been acting slightly odd since Naruto and Obito lost their minds, we're hear to help you know, we're you're team-mates, you know we'll always listen right?"

Obito didn't even move, "hn."

The girls sighed in defeat, if there was the one thing these two we're best at, it was answering people without actually answering them. Naruto decided now was a good chance to act he tried to remain as accurate to Sasuke as possible and relied upon the fact that Obito should hopefully string along with the plan when he needed to, "Actually Sakura there is something I would like to talk about."

Obito nodded in agreement, "I too Rin have something of importance to discuss with you."

The girls nodded their heads in confusion waiting eagerly to hear what the guys would say, "Sakura you are the most.."

"Rin I must say after all this time I've discovered that I think.."

The girls hearts quickened, was it that their guys we're going to admit that they were in love with them?

"You're the most annoying pink haired freak of a shinobi I have had the displeasure of meeting! Oh, I'll fall in love with you Sakura when the first and second Hokage's come back to life. Lets see that'll happen ..never! Enjoy solitude you lonely little baka, honestly you're worse than Naruto."

Naruto winched when he saw Sakura's eyes glisten with tears, _"It's part of the plan. It's part of the plan. It's part of the plan. It's part of the plan." _he had to keep reminding himself.

Obito mentally prepared himself he didn't want to say hurtful things to Rin but for their plan to succeed he had to, "That you're a lonely little poor excuse for a medic nin and what is with those weird purple stripes? What are you trying to do say 'Hey world I'm trying be like the Inuzuka's because I'm a pure bred bi..."

Naruto stopped Obito with a swift kick, Obito understood something that kick, that kick had said, _"Dude! You've got a crush on that girl! What're trying to do? Make her hate you for life if this plan backfires big time!" _

So Obito shrugged, "Actually now thinking about it, you aren't even worth we go do some training or something _useful _Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded and stood up, he looked back with a smirk, "Bye ladies we may drop by later."

Sakura and Rin sat there slacked jawed at the sudden statements tears threatened to spill.

Though instead the girls surrounded themselves in such a dangerously high amount of killing intent it would make Gaara shudder, "So poor excuse for shinobi are we?! If they dare set foot in this kitchen again I swear to Tsunade I'll kick theur asses!"

Rin nodded agreeing with Sakura's statement that sort of behaviour was uncalled for, for the second time in one day the normally calm and sweet Rin was an angered beast on a war path.

Kabuto had resumed his bowing position in the presence of the sickest freakiest pervert in the..ahem I mean his leader and Lord Orochimaru.

"So my Lord I once again apologise for disobeying but I believe my findings would be of more use to you."

Orochimaru seemed to think then nodded in approval, "Kabuto capture Minato Namikaze bring him to me, from there we torture him, get him to reveal his time-travelling jutsu secrets to us. Then we kill him! Do you understand me?"

Kabuto nodded, "Yes Lord Orichimaru."

"Then go fool!"

So go he did back into the village hidden in the leaves.

He already homed in on their chakra signatures and was in fast pursuit, _"The copy nin Kakashi Hatake could be a problem, especially since his past self is here as well. However if I kill his past self is destroyed then as they say he'll have no future."_

Sasuke and Kakashi soon got bored of watching Naruto and Obito in the sitting room, they decided they were trying to act cool to impress them, not happening.

Naruto and Obito watched as Sasuke and Kakashi left the sitting room.

Naruto's clone pointed at the window, "Hey dad look a sound ninja it's one of Orochimaru's henchmen!"

Minato turned around in immediate defense, "Where!?"

The clones disappeared and the real Obito and Naruto took their places after having been hiding in the closet again after their little 'mission'.

Kabuto had been spying in through the living room window when Naruto yelled out, "Hey dad look a sound ninja it's one of Orochimaru's henchmen!"

He had masked his chakra and blended into the tree perfectly, _"How could that genin brat have spotted me! I'll try from a different angle!" _

Naruto of course was oblivious, he just needed time to switch the clones with the real deal, so to speak.

Minato pocketed his kunai, "I don't see anyone Naruto."

Naruto looked sheepish, "Oh sorry, I guess I must have seen a cat or something." he scratched the back of his head grinning.

Minato looked at the board, "Hey you didn't do that to cheat did you?"

He grinned even more, "Who me? Never!"

Sasuke and Kakashi entered the kitchen completely clueless to the pain awaiting them, they even noticed the killing intent before they even walked into the kitchen properly, "What's wrong with you?" Sasuke smirked at them.

His smirk soon vanished as he noticed that both kunoichi had very sharp looking kunai in their hands, the two girls seemed to be on fire, they glared in the two boys direction.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and very naively said, "What did we do something to offend you?"

Wrong move, very wrong move if only poor Kakashi knew what he had supposedly said to them.

The girls grinned like trained murders at them, and approached one step at a time, "Want to repeat that?"

The boys stepped back away from the crazy Sakura towards the exit of the door, but a slam confirmed their fears, Rin was already there.

Door closed and locked, she swung the key on her finger before swallowing it.

_"OH SHIT!"_

Both of the guys looked for any excuse to be free a side window and a main window, yes freedom was possible, they pointed at the main window, "Hey

look a sound ninja which happens to be a servant of Orochimaru!".

Sakura and Rin looked at the window, Kabuto shifted out of sight _"Damn how do they keep tracking me! There must be at least one deserted entry way!"_

Whilst the girls were momentarily distracted the terrified lads scrambled towards the side window desperate for escape.

But solid grips on clamped on their feet, "Just where do you think you're going boys?" they gripped the wooden floors with their finger nails leaving a

trail as they were pulled into the evil clutches of the angry girls.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they cried out being for once in their lives absolutely terrified.

Kakashi Sensei was just about to climb out of the bath when a scar appeared on his arm, _"When did I get that? Huh it's funny how I suddenly feel watched."_

Kabuto covered his eyes and leaped away from the unpleasant sight of Kakashi naked in the bath.

"_Thank god he was having a bubble bath, or I would have had nightmares for months, like that time I accidentally walked into Lord Orochimaru with one of his um more intimate servants in the research lab -shudder- to this day I still don't know if that ninja was a male or female...or something in-between. Anyway I need to find a way of entering that's not suspicious or to hard to access, or...OH!" _he smacked his forehead with his hand, _"The front door duh! They'd never expect an enemy to attack from there, I guess stupidity is catching..." _

Naruto and Obito shared a knowing grin when they heard Sasuke and Kakashi's scream, they both could picture the scorecard Team Naruto 3, Team Sasuke 2.

Minato looked worriedly towards the kitchen, "Maybe we should check it out that noise I mean it sounds like the girls are torturing them!"

Naruto assumed an Indian mediator position, "The wise man once said yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery but today is a gift that is why it is called the present."

Minato tilted his head, "Um not to rain on you're parade, but what has that got to do with... anything?"

"I dunno. However I've always wanted to say that, Obito line!"

Obito picked up a handy 'Really cool mystical proverbs/guru phrases' book that happened to be laying next to him. "Ah Naruto try line number 591 page 333? You remember that one right?"

"Yup thanks."

"Anytime."

"Anyway as I was saying, a clever person turns great troubles into little ones and little ones into none at all."

Minato nodded, "Oh I get it, if the guys are smart they can solve the problem by themselves, that actually makes sense."

Then a crumpled pair of figures entered the room, the figures being a badly beaten Obito and Kakashi.

Minato cocked an eyebrow, "What happened to you guys?"

_**During Naruto's proverb:**_

Rin and Sakura began with basic chakra charged kicks and punches to the guys faces, bodies, even the odd kick into the groin.

They rolled out of the way of Tsunade's famous heaven kick of pain and stood on the other side of the room panting bruised and sore.

Big mistake, the girls threw kunai at them, as well as senbon needles, with 75% of them hitting their targets.

Then Sakura grabbed a rolling pin and Rin she got into contact with a frying pan.

Together they chased the guys around the kitchen table.

Sasuke yelled "Who do they think they are!? Xena the frikken warrior princesses!"

After the girls laying a few more direct to the guys broken bodies, they were running out of energy.

"What now Sasuke!" yelled Kakashi as they desperately tried to stay out of the girls reach, the girls cornered them near the fridge.

"We're doomed." Kakashi mumbled/

Sasuke stared at the fridge in hope, "Not necessarily." He pulled out two bananas, "Eat this quick!"

Sasuke handed him one and deciding to question later Kakashi did so.

"Now what?"

The girls we're getting dangerously close for his liking, "Place the skins just in front of you pray, and get ready to jump!"

"Are you kidding there's not a hope in hell this will work!"

The girls rushed forward and slipped on the banana peals, Rin coughed the key up due to the impact of hitting the floor. Sasuke caught the key as he and Kakashi leaped matix style over the sliding girls, towards the door to freedom!

Unlocking it, and hobbling away before they even heard the thump of the girls hitting the wall.

_**Back to current events:**_

Sasuke who was supporting Kakashi with one arm whilst propped on the door frame had a black eye, a bust lip, a bunch of unattractive bruises on the rest of his body, his shirt had a sleeve missing, and his leg had cuts all over.

Kakashi also had a black eye, numerous bruises all over, a deep cut on his arm, a big bruise on his forehead where the frying pan had hit, his mask had a rip across the throat area, a his ankle seemed to be swollen and sticking at an odd angle.

Sasuke pointed an accusing finger at Naruto and Obito, "I'm not sure how, but you did this!"

Naruto still in a meditating position,"Obito."

"I gotcha back man." he picked up the book again, "Lets see, ah line number 142, page 23."

"I see, a fall into a ditch makes you wiser."

Sasuke and Kakashi yelled at him, "WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN!"


	9. Aw Man

Minato sighed, "Guys calm down it's no big deal."

"NO BIG DEAL!" screamed Sasuke and Kakashi, "THEY JUST GOT US BEAT UP BY SAKURA AND RIN! WHAT SO HOW CAN YOU SAY IT'S NO BIG DEAL!"

Minato looked at the ceiling hoping that some sort of miracle could save him, sadly as usual there was no such luck, "Look you can't blame you're problems on Naruto and Obito because you can't solve them yourselves."

Little halos appeared above Naruto and Obito's heads before changing into devil horns.

Kakashi glanced Obito's direction menacingly, "You're lying aren't you!"

Obito responded, "Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

Minato glanced back and forth he was getting dizzy, "Guys stop it!"

They looked at him and simultaneously responded "HE STARTED IT!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

Sasuke clamped a hand on Kakashi's mouth to end the ridiculous argument, "Whatever, we _will _get you back for this!"

Naruto who still hadn't moved let out an "Ommmm."

Obito flicked through the book, "I reckon line number 227, page 49 will do nicely."

Naruto floated on air, "The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step."

Sasuke tried to hit Naruto, kind of amazed he was floating, but still tried to hit him tripped and made and unsightly heap of him and Kakashi tangled on the floor.

With his meditation interrupted, Naruto settled back down on the floor, he yawned stretching, "Hey Sasuke what's up?"

Sasuke responded with a growl of irritation.

Kabuto approached the front door warily, preparing for any attack that could attempted on him.

He approached the door ready to slip in kill Team Kakashi and Team Minato, with exception of Minato himself, capture Minato take him back to Lord Orochimaru.

Easy right?

Kakashi Sensei wrapped a towel around his waist, his hair was more or less dry and the bath was emptying.

_"Lets see what have I forgotten, towel check, mask check... Oh yeah a scroll was going to be delivered outside my door today, I better fetch it."_

Kabuto was an inch away from the door but he noticed something on the mat, "_Huh? A scroll. What in the.."_

BANG!

Kakashi opened his door knocking Kabuto away unconscious, "There we go, I should probably go and get dressed now."

With that Kakashi went back inside humming, Kabuto was left halfway down the hallway knocked out, with swirly eyes.

When Sakura and Rin joined everyone in the sitting room, Kakashi and Sasuke flinched, the girls noticed that they were beaten up, "Oh my goodness Sasuke-kun, what happened you!"

Sasuke's eye twitched, _"Great so they don't remember anything after taking that bump from slipping on the banana skin, however..."_

"Well Sakura, Naruto and Obito are responsible for this remember? They left us to fight **very **powerful experienced ninja with **no **back up."

The girls turned hate filled glares to Naruto and Obito's positions, "Wh-what we never did that! R-right Dad!"

Minato was not about to get in the way of two very touchy hormonally challenged females. "Um I'm going to the bathroom." he exited an instant later.

Leaving Naruto and Obito alone with two bats out of hell.

Sasuke and Kakashi smirked as Naruto and Obito got beaten up just as badly as they did.

Obito had two black eyes, a million bruises everywhere, cuts who knows where and bleeding ear lobe.

Naruto had a swollen jaw, again thousands of bruises, a broken leg which the fox chakra was rapidly healing, two broken fingers and a dislodged nose.

Sakura and Rin started tending to Kakashi and Sasuke's wounds, that evened out the scorecard, Team Naruto 3, Team Sasuke 3.

"I hope that reminds you two jokers not to EVER abandon you're comrades AGAIN!"

Minato figured it was safe to enter the room after the screams of torture had subsided.

"Woah! You guys look like you've just out of a war zone!" They glared at him as he added, "I can't believe you lads, the four of you look beaten to a bloody pulp."

Kakashi Sensei walked into the sitting room dressed, he looked at the so-called causalities of war, he cocked an eyebrow, "Do I even want to know?"

Minato looked at him, "Probably not."

Kakashi glanced an eye over the wounds, then he noticed the gash in his younger self's arm, "Ah so that's why that scar appeared on my arm a few minutes ago... interesting. Anyway guys it's eight pm. What are yo going to do for the rest of the evening **without **destroying my apartment in the process?"

Naruto and Obito shared another evil thought, "STRIP POKER!" they yelled.

Instantly the girl's shouted, "NO WAY!"

Minato rubbed the bridge of his nose, those two were so alike it was scary to say the least.

Obito rolled his eyes, "Then what do **you **suggest we do? Watch Grease Lightning!?"

The girl's eye's sparkled, "Oh Kakashi Sensei can we PLEASE!"

He eye smiled, "We'll take a vote. Who wants to watch Grease Lightning?"

Sakura and Rin eagerly raised their hands, Minato put his up to, _"Anything to keep the peace." _he thought.

Kakashi Sensei also raised his hand too. "Oh, it looks like we have a tie then?"

Sasuke stated, "I am **not **watching it."

Sakura whined, "Please Sasuke-kun? I'll be leave you alone for an entire day, the next time we get a day off!"

He didn't answer, so Kakashi sensei piped up, "OK we'll solve this with good old rock, paper, scissors! Sasuke you and I aren't allowed because of our sharigan. Best out of three, Naruto you and Sakura first."

Sakura raised her hand expectantly, "Ready rock, paper, scissors!"

Sakura had paper, Naruto had rock. "YES! One for us!"

Naruto could feel Sasuke glaring at him, "OK Obito, Rin your up."

They got ready, "Ready rock, paper, scissors!"

Rin had paper, Obito had scissors, "Oh yeah one for the guys side!"

Minato and Kakashi sensei raised their hands, " Uh, we're guys.."

"Yeah but you're turncoat traitors! Siding with the girls!"

Kakashi Sensei looked confused, "OK.. Anyway Sensei you and um.. me.. are left."

Kakashi and Minato stared at each other, who ever one would decide the victors, "Ready rock, paper, scissors!"

Kakashi had rock, whilst Minato had paper. "Looks like we win."

The guys sighed and hung their heads with gloom marks polluting the area.

So Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and Obito slumped on the coach with utter displeasure.

Kakashi Sensei and Minato grabbed an armchair each in front of the TV, the girls were laying on their mattresses on the floor.

"OK I've put in the disk!"

The guys moaned this was going to be a long 106 minutes of agony.

As the movie wore on it came to a point where they started singing, Sasuke muttered "Why on earth would anybody burst into song randomly and why is it the characters spontaneously know the words?"

Unbelievably Team Naruto and Team Sasuke decided to combine this once, against the greater evil, they were named Team anti-Grease Lightning.

The girls hushed them, Naruto piped up "What's so cool about leather jackets? I mean sheesh it looks like all you need to gain peoples' respect is wear a black leather jacket."

Kakashi added, "That and suddenly start singing about it."

They all chuckled, the girls stared up at them, "You guys are just jealous that the actors have cool parts in this movie."

Sakura stated, Rin nodded, "Yeah it's not like you guys are any comparison to those bad boys."

They resumed staring at the TV with big hearts in their eyes, Obito let out a snide remark, "We would be so much cooler than those fakes if we wanted to."

The girls laughed, "Yeah right!"

They finished the film and everyone decided to call it a night, Sasuke looked at temporary Team anti-Grease Lightning, "So you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" they nodded.

Kakashi Sensei and Minato slept in the chairs they had sat in last night, the girls stretched and woke up from their mattresses at about seven am, "Hey where did the guys sleep, and where are the guys?" Sakura said aloud.

Sasuke replied, "Right behind you."

Minato and Kakashi sensei looked shocked, it was Rin who asked, "What are you doing?"

Kabuto woke up groggily, _"What am I doing? Why am I laying in a hallway? Wait a minute who am I?" _

Repeating the same thoughts Kabuto left the building trying to work out who he was, and what it was that he was supposed to be accomplishing.

The shocking site of Team anti-Grease Lightning, Naruto was standing in front of them with his arms folded as a leader pose, the rest of the guys standing just behind him all dressed in black leather jackets with T-birds on the back and blue jeans also wearing black and white converse in their feet.

Kakashi still kept his mask on though, as well as Obito kept his googles but characteristically added a toothpick to mouth.

Naruto grinned, "To answer Rin's question babe, we're gonna prove that we are so much cooler than those phonies on the TV. Get it?"

Sakura and Rin turned to Minato and Kakashi sensei, "Talk some sense into them... And you're case Kakashi Sensei, talk some sense into yourself!"

Minato walked up to them, "Boys I have to say..."

Rin exhaled _"Ah good old sensei he'll sort them out." _

"Where can I get an outfit like that?"

Sakura and Rin fell back anime style, Minato looked taken aback, "What? If you can't beat them, join them."

Gai Sensei burst into the room, "Ah Katsu! I'm sorry for not showing up yesterday my youthful friend but I had a high class mission. So what is the challenge today?"

Gai Sensei looked ready for anything, Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke who shrugged , _"Don't ask."_

"Um my challenge is.. to see who can around being a better Danny Zuko from Grease Lightning."

Gai Sensei did his good guy thumbs up, "Ah what a splendid challenge! In fact I'll get my team involved as well!"

Naruto pointed out, "Uh but isn't Tenten a girl..."

Gai was already running into the distance, he called back "Not to worry, I'll get her a dress for the youthful theme!"

Everyone sweat dropped, "Right... anyway youz guyz come on, we gotta get a few more guyz on our side. Sakura you'd be a fine babe as a member of the pink ladies, 'specially with that hair."

Naruto led them away leaving Kakashi Sensei and the girls in the apartment, they looked at him pleadingly, "Now don't worry girls I'm not gonna go weird. However I am going to wear this leather jacket though." he eye smiled at the girls who sweat dropped.

"Well..." Sakura started,

"If you can't beat them, join them." Rin finished, and with that they set to work on acquiring new outfits.

Kabuto was wondering aimlessly around, not sure what to do with himself, then he spotted Gai Sensei in a leather jacket and hair slicked into a much better look, then Kabuto decided.

_"I know! I must be part of a gang!" _

He got contact lenses, a pair of black shades, a ear ring, a black leather jacket, blue jeans and black biker boats.

Naruto walked down the street, boys at his side, "Hey guys, how many more of us do you reckon will end up in leather jackets and in the girls cases dresses?" The answer came sooner than expected once they run into Asuma's team, Shikamaru & Chouji were in leather jackets, (You know the rest.) whilst Ino was dressed in a purple 70's dress. (those who have watched Grease know what I mean, if not look it up.)

Naruto greeted them, "What's happening guys?"

Ino looked furiously at them. "This is you three's fault! Excluding Sasuke-kun of course."

Obito countered, "What exactly did we do?"

Shikamaru stared boredly ahead, "Look once Gai Sensei had seen Kurenai, she commented on how cool he looked in his jacket. So Asuma proceeded to insist upon that we, including himself, dressed in the same style. Once Kurenai got a look at him, especially with him being a smoker and all, she got excited dressed in a white 70's dress, and encouraged her team to join in. So basically we got forced into this."

Naruto's gang smirked.

"Stop smirking this isn't funny!"

Kiba approached him in his brand new look with his team at his side, Hinata had a blue 70's dress on, she was shyly fiddling with her fingers, Shino said nothing.

"There you are!" Neji growled in their direction his team came towards them in their brand new 70's Grease Lightning looks that oddly looked kinda cool on Neji, it was kind of a shock to see Lee without that green spandex suit that he always wears, also his his hair was styled differently, Tenten had a 70's flowery white dress on with her hair hanging loose.

"Yeah thanks a bunch." She was finding that it was inconvenient wearing a dress.

Sakura and Rin ran down the street into the rookie 12, "We've finally found you guys great!"

Sakura was wearing a pink 70's dress, whilst Rin was in a black one.

They grinned eagerly at everyone, "You guys are right! We would make hell of a good Pink Ladies, so here."

They tossed a pink jacket that had to Tenten_"Weapons Mistress" _embroidered on it, Ino's jacket had_"Flower Maiden" _on it, Hinata's had _"Bumbling Babe"_, Rin's had_ "Lucky Lady"_ and Sakura's had a bit of a cliché but her jacket had _"Cherry Blossom Bloom"._

The girl's looked at their jackets, even Tenten nodded in approval, "Not bad."


	10. This is so messed up

The boys hung around the Hokage steps for a while as Naruto moaned, "OK so now we look the part, how on earth are we going to prove to the girls that we are so much cooler than the Hollywood fakes?"

Everyone had a good think about it until Sasuke answered, "It's simple really in the movie, they started to sing and everyone joined in right? So, we know we can sing, for example like the time we went and sang live instead of singing Karaoke , so all we gotta do is get involved singing a song in the streets, hopefully get some other of the rookie twelve to join in, and it would defiantly have to involve the girls to prove we could do it... then we win."

They replayed the words in their heads, Naruto yelled, "Alright this will be a piece of cake! We watched the movie, so we know the songs, next stop is to find the girls."

The girls we're having a good time hanging out together, they even encouraged and convinced the cafe owner to make some strawberry milkshakes for them.

"I gotta admit Sakura, Naruto was on to something, this is pretty cool and fun." Ino stated taking a huge gulp of her beverage.

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, but don't tell the boys that, or they'll rub it in me and Rukia's faces for them being right and proving they could be cool."

Rin nodded, picturing the loud mouth statements that would fly out of Naruto and Obito's gobs, it would be really annoying and obnoxious.

Something caught Tenten's eye, "Hey isn't that Kurenai and Asuma on a date over there?"

Ino giggled, "Probably, with his new bad boy look, looks like they'll be in bed early tonight, _right _girls?"

They all laughed except for Hinata, who was nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"W-well I guess that's nice for them really. S-since they really seem to love each other and care."

The girls raised their eyebrows before it clicked then Sakura began the assault, "Oo Hinata what are you hiding! Who's the lucky guy!?"

Tenten groaned, "As long as she doesn't say Sasuke, I think I can keep my sanity, after all there's enough of those fan girls of his as there is."

Rin looked at Tenten kindly, "In all fairness Tenten, **I **don't like him that way either, so what about you? Is it that Hyuuga kid? What was his name... Oh yeah Neji?"

Tenten blushed she stood up, "What are you saying! Are you teasing me! I DON'T LIKE NEJI THAT WAY!"

Rin looked sympathetic, "You sure?"

Tenten blushed harder, "NO! YES! MAYBE... DROP IT! Why do you ask by the way?"

Rin pointed behind her, and their stood Neji himself, who heard more than he would have liked to.

"...NEJI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Neji shrugged, "Li and I tried to find you, since Gai Sensei's gone nuts trying to get himself a girlfriend named Sandy or something, we wanted to.."

Lee popped up, "We had nobody to hangout with!" anime tears we're running down his face like crazy.

Tenten put her hands on her hips, "Neji, Lee you could always hang out with Shikamaru, Choji, Shino and Kiba over there in the corner, who are playing cards!"

Neji glared, "I Did Not Come To HANG OUT!" he said meaningfully.

Tenten shooed them, "Sure whatever, now leave."

Lee bounced over to Ino's and Hinata's team-mates in a flash, Neji grudgingly followed, Tenten sighed then sat back down, "Sorry, what have I missed?"

Sakura and Ino looked dangerously excited, "WE'RE GOING TO GIVE HINATA A NEW LOOK!"

Tenten raised a hand, "Question, how can you give her a new look... when she's already looking different?"

She was off course referring to the dress and Pink jacket.

Sakura wasn't phased, "Simple it's like this, she's got a crush on someone and we wanna know who! Hinatas confirmed that she'll let us know who it is with a bolder better sexier look to edge her on...savvy?"

Tenten rested her head on her hand, she didn't picture this ending well.

Hinata stood up, "OK lets do it!".

Naruto's gang approached a cafe, "Dobe how do you even know the girls are here?"

Naruto turned to face them, "Instinct..and this handy dandy tracking device I placed on Sakura earlier!"

Everyone -sweat drops-

Minato asked, "Does anyone hear crickets?"

Obito asked, "Hey Naruto buddy, I have one hundred percent faith in you pulling this off. There is however one teeny weeny question that's bothering me though,"

Naruto waited patiently, "Well ask so we can go in."

Obito scratched the back of his head, "What song are you gonna randomly start singing and hope that the girl's will miraculously join in?"

Minato turned his head, "Do you hear crickets?"

Naruto shrugged, "We'll cross that bridge when come to it!"

They walked inside the cafe, they heard this, "What's up boys?"

They saw Hinata strutting towards them, her hair was curly, she was wearing a black leather sleeveless top, with three quarter length leather pants on, and wearing heeled sandals, (Good old Grease fans you understand what I'm talken about.)

Naruto's jaw hung slack, "H-hinata!"

She walked up to him, "Now who's stutterin stud?"

Sasuke kicked a radio who played some random background music, (You know where this is goen...but who cares?N stands for Naruto, H stands for

Hinata and B stands for both of them singing OK?)

Naruto started to sing as well as dance towards Hinata.

N: I got chills.

They're multiplyin'.

And I'm losin' control.

'Cause the power

you're supplyin',

it's electrifyin'!

Hinata proceeded to dance with Naruto in a teasing fashion.

H: You better shape up,

'cause I need a man

and my heart is set on you.

You better shape up;

you better understand

to my heart I must be true.

N: Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.

B: You're the one that I want.

(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.

The one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.

The one that I want

(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo

The one I need.

Oh, yes indeed.

Naruto dipped Hinata in a Tango dip. She twirled away and carried on. (I know, I know it's not in Grease but hey this is my fanfic.)

H: If you're filled

with affection

you're too shy to convey,

meditate in my direction.

Feel your way.

Naruto followed her, the two began dancing together again.

N: I better shape up,

'cause you need a man

H: i need a man

who can keep me satisfied.

N: I better shape up

if I'm gonna prove

H: you better prove

that my faith is justified.

N:Are you sure?

B:Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.

You're the one that I want.

(you are the one I want want), o, o, oo, honey.

The one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.

The one that I want

(you are the one i want),o, o, oo

The one I need.

Oh, yes indeed.

You're the one that I want.

The one I need.

Oh, yes indeed.

People were clapping, and Naruto could have swore he heard Sasuke wolf whistle, either way it didn't matter at the time he was enjoying being in Hinata's presence.

Naruto was holding Hinata in a bridal style and decided to twirl around with her in his arms for fun, Minato a yelled happily, "I'm gonna be a grampa after all!"

Obito and Kakashi trying to calm him down so not to reveal their secret to the entire world.

The girls had watched the show with interest, "That is so cute! She likes Naruto!"

Rin squealed with enthusiasm, Ino and Sakura wasn't as keen but still thought it was pretty sweet.

Tenten even had a soft spot for the moment, Neji was slightly agitated at his cousins behavior whilst Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino weren't really that bothered.

Kiba was looking extremely pissed at the moment, _"Damn Naruto! Sweeping her off her feet like that! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!" _

Akamaru barked in agreement, Lee cried something about youthful romance or somewhere along those lines.

Kakashi Sensei had been at the bar the entire time putting up with Gai Sensei for company but still looking pretty cool in his new gear, "Hey guys you didn't sing a song involving the rest of us."

Naruto stopped twirling Hinata thought for a few seconds, then grinned like a idiot, "Hey Sasuke work your magic on the radio again!"

Sasuke kicked it hard, another back up track came on,

(Naruto and Hinata)

We go together like

rama lama lama

ke ding a de dinga a dong

remembered for ever like

shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yipitty boom de boom

(Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura)

Chang chang chang-it-ty chang

shoo-bop

That's the way it should be

Wha oooh yeah!

(All: so Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Obito, Rin, Asuma, Kurenai, both Kakashi's, Minato, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba & Akumaru, Li, Guy sensei, Choji, Tenten, Ino)

We're one of a kind

Like dip di-dip di-dip

Doo-bop a doo-bee doo

Our names are signed

Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy

boog-e-dy

Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop

Chang chang chang-it-ty chang

shoo-bop

We'll always be like one

Wa-wa-wa-waaa!

When we go out at night

And stars are shinin' bright

Up in the skies above

Or at the high school dance

Where you can find romance

Maybe it might be lo-oh oh oh-oh oh-ove

(Can be broken up into groups so in this case I'll make it easier)

(Neji and Tenten) Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding a da ding de dong

Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom

(Choji and Ino) Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop

Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo

(Asuma and Kurenai) Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-ed-y

Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop

(Obito and Rin) Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-y boom de boom

Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding-a de ding de dong

(Shikamaru) Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom

(Kiba and Akumaru) Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop

(Both Kakashi's) Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo

(Guy sensei) Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy

(Shino) shoo-by doo-wop she-bop

(Minato) Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-ty boom de boom

(Guys)

A wop ba-ba lu-mop

(Girls)

A wop bam boom

We're for each other like

A wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom

Just like my brother is

Sha na na na na na yip-pit-y dip de boom

Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop

We'll always be together

Wha oooh yeah!

We'll always, be together

We'll always be together

We'll always be together (song ends here.. so fade out)

A wop ba-ba lu-mop a wop bam boom!

Naruto laughed, "YEAH! See? I told you girls we could pull it off!"

Kabuto walked up to them his memory still hadn't returned so he asked them in a cocky tone, "So, am I in you guyz gang or what?"

Everyone replied, "WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

Orochimaru tapped his fingers back at his lair glancing at the clock every five minutes, "Where on earth is Kabuto?!"

* * *

Kabuto stood doing nothing, "I asked you guyz a question, I said am I in your gang?"


	11. Sensei you baka!

They stared at Kabuto in shock, Naruto was first to find his tongue, "Uh no... you are Orochimaru's master remember? Sometimes he disobeys you're orders and forgets to be nice to people and forgets to wear his pretty frilly pink apron with white bunny's on it."

Kabuto blinked, everyone held their breathe as his face scrunched into a frown, "You're right! That useless servant I bet he caused my amnesia in the first place! When I get my hands on that little pop star wannabe... Sorry for bothering you."

He did a few hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Obito blinked, "What the hell was that all about?"

Rin shrugged, "I have no idea."

Naruto was still holding Hinata in his arms, who was currently on cloud nine being this close to her crush.

"So... what are we gonna do now?"

Asuma's team left, as did Kurenai's with a reluctant Hinata in tow, Guy's team left shortly after just leaving Team Kakashi and Team Minato.

Sasuke commented, "Now would be a good time for us to change into our normal clothes."

Everyone silently agreed.

* * *

One change later.

* * *

Minato looked at his team, smiling about how happy they looked for a change in the present, Obito and Naruto getting on especially well, as did Sakura and Rin, hell even Kakashi seemed a little better hanging out with Sasuke.

He knew they had to travel back home soon, it didn't matter whathe did he **had **to go back to save the leaf village from the nine-tailed fox, as did Kakashi or his future self wouldn't exist in this time period, as for Obito and Rin though...

Well if they were only being condemned to death by going back then what would be the harm leaving them with Kakashi's older self and his Genin team.

But with that came the complications of Kakashi, if Obito didn't die saving him, then would Kakashi gain the sharingan?

Probably the thing that has kept him alive on most of his missions since he received it.

It was a big decision, and he didn't want to make it. Once again Team Sasuke and Team Naruto were enemies, both scheming and plotting against each other.

Minato had a heavy heart, he had to take his team back, yet Obito and Rin looked so happy...

No he had to, this wasn't their time.

"Hey kids."

They turned to him shocked, he was in a henge the same age as them, he wouldn't call them kids unless it was important. Kakashi sensei, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke also stopped to look at him.

"Hey dad what's the matter?" this was killing Minato he just had to come out and say it.

"Guys I think it's time we go home."

Kakashi Sensei wasn't that surprised, he knew sooner or later than his old sensei would return with his old team to their proper time.

Obito yelled first, "But why!?"

He knew this was coming, "Obito we have to go back, what about you're family?"

Obito's face turned bitter, "Who cares? I die anyway and so do they when Itachi goes on a killing session wiping out everyone except Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously in Obito's direction. "It's not fair! Rin and I should be able to stay here, I like older Kakashi better anyway." he crossed his arms defiantly and turned away from Minato.

Minato said tiredly, "Yeah but Obito think about it, if you don't return who's going to save Kakashi?"

Obito's shoulders slumped in defeat, he couldn't do that to Naruto, he knew how much he liked having Kakashi for a sensei.

"Obito we can't leave Rin either..."

Rin yelled this time, "Why sensei!? If I'm not there then... then neither Kakashi or Obito will get hurt! And I..."

Obito raised a hand in a chocked voice he said, "Rin it wouldn't work the same incident could still happen, only Kakashi wouldn't get his sharingan eye transplanted to him." He started to shake with anger, "DAMN IT! IT'S, IT'S …. it's not fair..."

No-one said anything for a bit.

Minato squeezed Obito's shoulder, and whispered into his ear, "Hey you never know things could always change."

Obito sighed, "OK lets go."

Naruto looked like he was going to cry, "Do... do you have to dad... I mean one more day couldn't hurt..."

Naruto had a few sobs coming from him as Minato hugged him, "Hey, you'll be fine and you'll make one heck of a Hokage some day." he ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately.

Naruto sniffed, "Can we at least come to the bridge with you?"

Minato smiled, "Why not?"

The approached the bridge gloomily, even Sasuke was sad at the prospect of them leaving.

Sakura and Rin were crying about how much they were going to miss each other, both of them promising to meet again, whilst both avoiding the fact that Rin would most likely die before Sakura was even born.

Obito had an arm around Naruto's shoulders and Naruto had his arm over Obito's shoulders.

They'd become best friends in the past few days, and this wasn't what either of them wanted.

All eight of them stood on the bridge exchanging good byes, Minato gave Naruto one last hug, before grinning at the future Team 7.

Minato bit his thumb, I-Inu-Hitsuji-Tatsu-Uma-Tori-Tora, "Time travelling jutsu" he slammed his hand on the ground.

This time a green smoke encased them. Obito was desperately trying to fan it away, "Seriously sensei the smoke has gotta go!"

Minato looked at the Hokage faces, "Lets see one, two.. three! Yes order has been restored."

That was until he seen Team 7 standing a few feet away from him.

Naruto yelled, "YAY IT DIDN'T WORK!"

Sakura smacked him, "Idiot that's not a good thing!"

Minato had a huge sweat drop, "Uh son it did work.."

It took a moment for Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi Sensei to look around but once they did the genin's faces paled and Kakashi Sensei slapped his hand on his forehead, "Sensei you are officially a moron."

Minato scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Well at least no-one will know who you are whilst we wait for my chakra to replenish..."

It was then a familiar but squeakier voice interrupted them, "What you doing here?"

The eight ninja turned to see a thirteen year old version of Jiraiya standing before them.

Naruto and Obito yelled simultaneously "AH MINI PERVY SAGE!"

Both Kakashi's and Sasuke glared at Minato.

"Um oops." was his timid reply.

Rinand Sakura yelled, "SO KAWAII!"

Jiraiya watched the odd strangers behaviour with some interest, "Hey who's the old blonde geezer?"

Minato's eyebrow twitched, _"Did my sensei just call me old! That little punk!" _

Jiraiya walked up to Sakura and Rin kissing each of their hands, "And who are you busty beauties?"

The guys mentally counted down, _"5...4...3...2...1.." _

WHAM!

Both girls smacked him twenty feet away, Rin stated, "Stay away from me you little perv!"

Sakura continued, "Unless you want another one twice as hard!"

Jiraiya shook himself, _"Geez what is it with women, are they all like Tsunade for goodness sake." _

Jiraiya stood up, "Well ladies pardon my rudeness, you're quite feisty, and I like 'em feisty."

Minato looked green, his Sensei was chatting up girls at least 30+ years younger than him.

Apparently Sasuke couldn't handle it and vomited behind bush.

Naruto grinned evilly, "Hey mini pervy sage why don't we do something fun?"

Jiraiya was really suspicious now, "Like what? And why do you call me mini pervy sage!"

Naruto acted nonchalant, "Oh no reason. Obito ready to have some _fun_?"

Obito cracked his fingers, "Oh yeah."

Naruto flexed his own, "Good."

Jiraiya stood in a battle stance, "What are you..."

"SEXY JUTSU!" they both said.

The smoke cleared revealing a sexy blonde, and a sexy brunette standing back to back.

Jiraiya's jaw dropped and he fell backwards with a nosebleed.

Sasuke, and Kakashi blushed slightly, Minato coughed, Kakashi Sensei rolled his eye and Rin and Sakura gaped in horror.

The boys changed back laughing their heads off, "Same.. Same as haha always!"

Minato looked at the two teams seriously, "We mustn't do ANYTHING to change the past got it?" they all nodded.

Naruto walked forward, "Oh come on it's not like anything REALLY bad could happen." he accidentally stepped on a beetle.

Minato's face paled, "WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"

Naruto cringed, "What it didn't do anything."

Little did he know, Naruto accidentally just killed of the last female of an entire species of future chakra bugs that was going to be bred in captivity by Shino's granddad, don't worry they still have chakra bugs it's just that particular species has now been made extinct.

Minato sighed, "Yeah but better to be safe than sorry, now what are we gonna do?"


	12. Joy travelling circus

Gaara of the sand gazed across the dessert even though it was midnight because his demon prevented sleep.

He was lost in his own thoughts when he noticed something amiss, Naruto Uzumaki's presence was missing from this time line.

Kankuro stepped out on the roof to join him, he usually did these days since Naruto had changed Gaara for the better. Kankuro yawned, "Hey Gaara what's wrong."

Gaara didn't move but instead said, "Uzumaki is missing."

* * *

Naruto and Obito poked Jiraiya's sides, "Hey Obito do you think we killed him?"

Obito shrugged "By the looks of it I would say classic case of P.I.S.S.E.D.O.F.F."

Naruto looked confused, "Huh?"

Obito crossed his arms in a matter-of-factly way, "Perverted Images Sending Sexy Endorphins Defeating Overloading Famed Fatigue. Or. PISSED OFF. For short."

Minato yelled at Obito, "Language Obito!"

Obito looked innocently at him, "But it's true Sensei."

Sasuke was being squeezed to death by Sakura "Oh Sasuke-kun what if we never get home! We might be stuck here forever!"

***Inner Sakura, "Cha who cares then Ino Pig couldn't lay a finger on my Sasuke. **

**Score!" **

Kakashi was glancing around the area senses full alert, Rin was standing by Minato whilst Kakashi Sensei sighed tiredly.

Sasuke managed to pry off Sakura, and growled "Hey dobe looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Naruto turned around "WHAT TEME?!"

Sasuke walked up to him "You heard, your as bad as each other, who else could mess up his own jutsu."

Naruto raised a fist "Yeah Sasuke well I still think my dad's the best! He is the Fourth Hokage after all."

Sasuke glared "Well he didn't do very well because he _dies _doesn't he MORON!"

Naruto went to punch Sasuke who caught his punch and tried to land a kick on Naruto who vanished with substitution jutsu.

Minato -sweat drop- looked at Kakashi Sensei "Should we..."

"Nah they'll beat each other to a bloody pulp, glare, pass out, be normal again tomorrow then start all over again."

Minato watched his son and Sasuke scrapping, _"I don't get paid enough for this." _

Jiraiya was starting to come around, a blur of blue and orange was zipping around him.

Sasuke went to punch Naruto's stomach, the attacks aim was off and smacked Naruto into a shop filled with paint and balloons.

Sasuke was in a better mood after blowing off that bit of steam, he turned his back to hear "Eat this!"

Naruto chucked a balloon filled with green paint at Sasuke.

Sasuke through a kunai wrapped with a paper bomb to intercept right above of Jiraiya's head.

Jiraiya watched in horror as the bomb and balloon made contact right above him.

When the smoke cleared Jiraiya's hair and face were scorched black, as well as covered in florescent green paint.

Obito and Naruto laughed at him, Sasuke smirked, Sakura, Rin and Minato stifled their chuckles whilst both Kakashi's sniggered.

Jiraiya blinked.

Then he realized what just happened to him and quickly looked in a shop window and gasped.

He turned towards them severely pissed off.

"YOU LITTLE ****** RUINED MY ******** HAIR!"

Minato and Kakashi Sensei covered the two girls ears, Obito's toothpick fell out of his mouth, Naruto gaped in shock, as did Sasuke and Kakashi.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU * *#* WIPING FREAKS! YOU LITTLE *% * SUCKERS HAVE SOME * *% *! YOU'D BE BETTER SUITED IN A GRAVE YOU LITTLE * *#* *! IN FACT YOUR ALL * *#* *#* *#* * #* * *#* * * *#* * * *#* ** WITH THOSE TWO GIRLS WHO ARE ACTUALLY PROFESSIONALLY * #* *! SO * * *#*!"

The girls were blushing at some of the words he just said, Minato coughed "Um I think we should all spit up and go for a walk agreed?"

They nodded dumbly and left Mini Jiraiya to his yelling.

The dynamic duo of Obito and Naruto went one way, Kakashi and Sasuke another, leaving Minato, Kakashi sensei, Rin and Sakura together.

Obito and Naruto:

Naruto was walking with his hands behind his head. "So pal what should we whilst we wait for dad's chakra to replenish?"

Obito was swinging his arms by his side, "Remember he told us not to do ANYTHING to change the past. So we should be on our best behaviour."

They stopped and grinned at each other, "Nah!"

Then sped off down the street looking to have some fun, they bumped into a pale skinned boy with yellow snake like eyes.

Obito and Naruto hugged each other "AHH IT'S MINI MICHAEL JACKSON!"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at them, "Who are you?"

Naruto and Obito blinked, "Uhhhh we're travelling performers..."

Orochimaru nodded "I see. Well lets see you perform."

Naruto and Obito pulled apart Naruto created two clones that chucked him and Obito into they air, they twirled and spinning and landed on Naruto's clones in a human pyramid.

"Da da!"

Orochimaru didn't move, "Are there more of you?"

Obito scratched the side of his face, "Sure... two girls, two other boys our age and two full grown men..."

Orochimaru turned away from them, they exhaled the breath they were holding, until he turned his face towards them sending chills down their spines.

"I will inform Sarutobi Sensei of your show so that the village can attend to watch."

He left after those words.

Obito started, "We are..."

Naruto finished, "So screwed."

They gulped thinking about what their team mates would do them for this.

Sasuke and Kakashi:

Were walking for the sake of it, they had no where to be and they certainly weren't going to hang out with their team mates.

That's training in it's own sense resisting unnecessary torture.

A blonde female thirteen year old shinobi charged past them yelling something along the lines of "JIRAIYA I'M GOING TO BREAK YOU IN HALF!" they didn't really care.

Then the unexpected happened Obito and Naruto crashed into them.

Naruto hugged Sasuke "Thank goodness we found you!"

Obito did the same to Kakashi "We are so glad!"

Sasuke and Kakashi narrowed their eyes, "Losers get off, what the hell did you do!"

Naruto and Obito pulled away and started walking away innocently whistling, "Nothing."

They walked to the end of the road giving a little wave and ran out of sight.

Sasuke and Kakashi gave chase, Kakashi yelled "WAIT YOU IDIOTS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

Minato, Kakashi sensei, Rin and Sakura:

Minato was trying to find the best way to console the girls, "Listen girls about what you heard... those are very bad words that shouldn't be repeated. Hey a tea shop lets get some cookies OK?"

Sakura and Rin watched as Minato and Kakashi sensei walked in, Sakura said, "What does he think we are, six?"

Rin crossed her arms, "I know what you mean, I've heard _much _worse words than that."

Sakura nodded "My sentiments exactly."

They turned their heads to the sound of yelling to see Naruto and Obito sprinting ahead of a very angry Kakashi and Sasuke.

Minato walked back out of the shop, "What in the..."

"DAD SAVE US!"

Naruto and Obito dived behind him cowering away from the angst y looking guys.

Obito pointed at them over Minato's shoulders "WHATEVER THEY SAY IT'S NOT TRUE!"

Minato rubbed his temples "OK let's go into the tea shop sit down and talk things over."

Minato sat on one side of the table with Kakashi sensei, Obito and Naruto, with Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Rin sat on the other side.

Minato ordered everyone a cup of tea and a plate of dango's before saying, "OK what's the story?"

Obito and Naruto seemed to shrink under his gaze "Well..."

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!" was Minato's reply.

"Guys how could you be so... so..."

"Stupid" Kakashi put in.

Minato was counting to ten and breathing in and out, "Exactly! How the hell can whip up a performance to put on before this evening. We're. Not. Even. Performers."

Sasuke put in, "We could just not do it."

Minato was massaging his temples, "If we don't put on act, old man Sarutobi will be suspicious why the 'performers' aren't performing, and NO were not letting him find out we time-travelled! Again!"

Obito and Naruto hung their heads, then Naruto snapped his head up, "Wait a second I can summon toads!"

Obito looked up to "And Kakashi can summon dogs!"

Sakura looked thoughtful, "Sasuke's very agile..."

Rin piped up "And Sensei is very creative..."

Minato looked happy, "Yes, yes, yes! We could actually pull it off if we came up with a plan! Lets get started!"

Sasuke and Kakashi smacked their heads on the table.

"Damn it why are we always over ruled!"

They walked to the town plaza at seven in the evening, annoyingly a whole heap of villagers were gathered around waiting to the 'performers' act.

Sakura was standing on a roof top in a pink kimono next to Rin who was in a purple kimono.

They all had headpieces connecting them to each other, "Sasuke are you in position?"

_"Yes, I'm still not thrilled about doing this."_

Naruto piped up, "_Yeah but you're never happy, SO LETS DO THIS!" _

Minato added _"Guys can we please get this over with?" _

_"Right!" _was the chorus of replies.

Sakura called out across the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen of all ages please sit tight and enjoy the show."

Rin laughed, "If you handle it!"

It was completely dark, Sasuke front flipped in and spun, _"Fire style phoenix flower jutsu!" _

He lit every torch surrounding the area before he landed on the ground, the crowd awed at Sasuke who dressed in a fishnet vest and baggy blue shorts, The teenager girls in the crowd squealed at his entrance, then Sasuke back flipped into the air as a large pole emerged out of the ground and he landed smoothly on it's top.

Another pole emerged connected them together was a rope.

The girls flipped off the roof landing effortlessly balancing at opposite ends of the rope.

They walked to the center bowing before the crowd, who awed, then they 'slipped' falling backwards.

Sasuke caught them having Sakura sitting on his left arm, Rin on his right, he has hanging from the rope by his legs.

"Ta da!" the girls said.

The crowd clapped as the area was then covered in colorful gases with two shady figures looming in them laughing.

The sounds of growling could be heard from amongst the smoke.

The high wire was also encased in it, none of the crowd could see anything.

When the smoke cleared Naruto was spotted first wearing clear lensed googles as well as a orange jacket with a black stripe, and black pants.

For the act he also had fox ears and a tail on him making him look quite mischievous.

Obito had a black jacket on with a orange stripe, and orange pants, with his usual googles and raccoon ears and a tail.

Both grinning evilly with a pack of dogs walking around at their heels.

They were standing in the center of the clearing with the girls tied up at their feet.

Naruto pretended to swoon, "Oh how the mighty have fallen, the brave hero couldn't save his fair maidens."

Obito joined, "Alas he failed. BIG TIME!" they started laughing and the dogs surrounded the girls.

They squealed, "Eek. Save of us O' brave hero."

Sasuke was on top of the rope glaring at the tricksters.

He smirked, "Give up, you're no match for my brother and I."

Obito crossed his arms, "Tch like he's still alive. Not after what we did to him."

A blue flash of energy appeared next to Sasuke, the crowd awed.

Kakashi was standing with his mask on, wearing a fishnet vest and white baggy shorts.

Kakashi stretched, "Sorry I'm late looks like we have pest control duty again."

Sasuke smirked, "That we do."

The crowd were eating it up.

Obito and Naruto smirked, "Bring it."

They clicked their fingers and the dogs began pursuing Kakashi and Sasuke who avoided them swiftly and easily.

Then Obito was captured and pulled under the ground, "Avenge me!" he cried before vanishing.

Naruto looked horrified, "That's it!" he spun Sasuke around and tossed him into pole that began swallowing him,

"Save the maidens!" was all he said before being absorbed.

Naruto flipped onto the left top of the high wire, Kakashi flipped onto the right side.

Naruto grinned, "This ends now!"

They were encased by blue smoke, Minato took Naruto's place, and Kakashi sensei took his younger self's place.

The crowd didn't know that though and gawked at the two 'now adults' in their places.

Minato had whisker marks on his face, and was wearing the same styled outfit Naruto had been wearing, Kakashi sensei kept his right eye covered, Minato charged up resengan, and Kakashi charged up chidori.

They ran along the rope colliding in the middle where the jutsu's collided in a explosion of confetti.

Standing on the rope after was Kakashi with the girls either side.

"Our hero!"

The crowd exploded in clapping and cheering.

Obito, Naruto, Sasuke and Minato reappeared taking a bow.

Naruto yelled, "Thank you, thank you you're appreciation is worth it."

There were cries of more, one more act, and swoons from Kakashi and Sasuke's newly acquired fan girls.

Minato breathed out the breath he'd been holding, they'd actually pulled it off.

They were beginning to leave when a lone clap stopped them, Sarutobi walked up to them his students at his heels.

"My, my that was certainly a performance. So who are you lot?"

Minato sighed, _"Why does this always happen to me."_


	13. Fiesta?

Minato grinned at Sarutobi, "Well you see we're a group of travelling performers that has recently banded together, our group name is 'The Resories'."

Sarutobi eyed him carefully, "Such an unusual name."

Jiraiya shoved passed Sarutobi, "Hey it's you idiots that ruined my hair."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, "These are the people that caused the disturbance earlier."

They gulped and Sasuke said cooly "Well we were practicing for an act and you so happened to be in our way."

Jiraiya started pointing at them, "Sensei, Sensei they were the ones to use that weird jutsu!"

Orochimaru sighed, "Jiraiya for the last time no one would be stupid enough to use a naked woman transformation to get at an enemy."

Tsunade laughed, "Yeah Jiraiya all the peaking has finally corrupted your tiny brain."

Jiraiya looked at her, "Oh yeah, well that pair of woman I seen were bustier, prettier and curvier than you'll ever be!"

Tsunade grabbed him by the collar, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Sarutobi looked at them, "Cut it out your embarrassing yourselves as well as the leaf Shinobi."

Orochimaru interrupted, "Sensei..."

Sarutobi looked at him, "Yes Orochimaru."

He was pointing at the spot where the 'performers' were.

-missing lines flashing-

Little tumble weed blows across the space.

"Where did they go now."

Meanwhile on the other side of town our favorite bunch of ninja were eating in a restaurant.

"Good plan to run away Sakura."

"Thank you Rin this way Lord Hokage can't ask us questions and by the time he finds us we'll be gone."

Sarutobi smirked "Gone where?"

He was sitting next to Naruto who yelled, "WHAT THE HELL! HOW DID YOU FIND US SO FAST?!"

Sarutobi's team were blocking the restaurants entrance/exit,

"What sort of Hokage would I be if I couldn't find you inside my own village."

Obito whistled "Touché."

Kakashi glared at him, "So what did you need us for?"

Sarutobi sipped on some tea he had acquired, "I was just going to ask if you wanted to attend the dance party/small festival we were having tonight. It was really a bonus that you performers arrived today, as it was a good kick off to the celebrations. As a thank you or payment I was hoping you would all join the festivities tonight. Unless of course you're still planning on leaving?"

Minato grinned, "We would be absolutely delighted to come."

Sarutobi nodded and smiled "That's wonderful we'll see you later then. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru let's go."

They exited without a backwards glance.

Kakashi glared at his team and future students, "I've had enough, I've had to do what you guys have agreed to do for the past of days and I have had enough! I've had to babysit, camp, sing, watch grease lightning, sing _again_ and act like a circus clown!"

He stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "I AM NOT GOING DANCING!"

* * *

One hour later:

"Kakashi hurry up we're gonna miss the fireworks!"

Kakashi sulked, "Stupid team."

Obito walked to his side and passed him a squeaky, "I DON'T NEED THIS STUPID SQUEAKY!"

Squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak-s queak-squeak-squeaksqueak-squeak-squeak-squeak,

"Damn it Obito!"

Obito laughed and ran ahead back to Naruto's side, Naruto was trying to flirt with Sakura but was rejected big time.

Minato was walking at Rin's side, with Kakashi Sensei on her other.

Sasuke was trailing behind a bit further back than Kakashi was.

As a cover story Rin was posing as Naruto's sister and daughter of Minato, Kakashi's younger self was Kakashi's older self's little brother, and Sasuke and Obito just stuck with their cousin status.

Minato walked up to a stall to buy some drinks for them with Rin at his side.

The stall owner was a old man, "Nice daughter you have there, they grow up so fast don't they?"

Minato laughed, "That they do."

A few flashes in the sky and sounds of fizzing indicated that the fireworks had started. Where she was standing Rin couldn't see anything, so she decided to take advantage of the 'daughter' roll.

She tugged Minato's sleeve "Daddy I can't see! Can I sit on your shoulders, ppppllleeaaaassssseee!"

Minato looked at Rin who winked discreetly at him, he smiled broadly "Of course sweet heart."

With that he sat her up on his shoulders in a swift motion.

The booth owner chuckled "Some habits are hard to break for kids."

Minato paid for the drinks, "I know what you mean."

Then he walked back to the waiting team.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Rin, "What are you doing?"

Rin blushed slightly "Watching the fireworks."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, Sakura had been looking at the fireworks in awe, then she remembered something "Hey where did Naruto and Obito go?"

Sasuke groaned "Losers."

Obito and Naruto were looking at the fireworks being stored in a tent, "Wow Obito look at all these explosives!"

Obito picked up a particularly big rocket and examined it "Yeah, it would blow this whole tent to Timbuktu if it somehow got lit."

Naruto sighed "Well that won't happen will it? We've only come for one rocket."

Obito nodded "Right."

He carried the rocket towards the tent's exit where Naruto was waiting, his feet got tangled in a stray rope and he tripped. Naruto watched in horror as the rocket ignited.

Obito and Naruto panicked and started scrambling out of the tent "IT'S GONNA BLOW!" they covered their heads and hit the deck just as the tent exploded in a massive collection of sparks and flames.

The tent blasted off ten feet into the air exploding in a glorious display, people started yelling, "WAS THAT PART OF THE SHOW?!"

"SOMEONE GET SOME WATER OVER THERE!"

Obito and Naruto were charcoal black from head to toe, they stood up and shook themselves. "AWESOME!" they yelled then did a high five.

"YOU IDIOTS!"

They were both punched hard by Sakura, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! YOU'RE AS BAD AS EACH OTHER!"

Minato was sure that slowly bit by bit, his nerves were becoming highly twitchy with each passing day.

Sasuke pointed out, "We might want to disappear before someone discovers who is responsible for this incident."

Kakashi Sensei poofed them into the street before someone could notice.

Rin was still perched on Minato's shoulders "Hey can we go dancing now?"

Minato chuckled "Sure why not, Kakashi sensei and I can strut our stuff. Right?"

Kakashi Sensei chuckled "We'll see."

He was kicked in the shin by his younger self "WE don't dance ever!"

Kakashi Sensei tutted "Well I'm sorry to burst my own bubble but dancing is fun."

Obito raised a finger, "As long as it isn't ball room dancing I'll live."

Minato chuckled "Anyway guys it doesn't matter, after all we're in the past so no one will remember and on top of that I almost have enough chakra to take us back to our times. So loosen up and enjoy the party."

The first song came on, and it was none other than 'The hamster dance!"

_YEEHAA!_

_tirimigatiritoutou tigareritou tebaruparirupei tiropirouy tediridoudurou_

Obito an Naruto started dancing to the music.

_Here we go._

Rin and Sakura giggled and started dancing as well.

_Thats it._

Minato and Kakashi Sensei were also out in the dance floor somewhere, even Sasuke was break dancing.

Younger Kakashi was sulking but shrugged after, "If you can't beat them."

He did a spin off his head in the center of the dance floor.

_That's all there is to it._

Young Kakashi moon walked and then spun around doing a perfect split on the floor.

_Alright everybody now here we go._

_It's a brand new version of the dosido._

_Just stomp your feet and clap your hands._

_Come on everybody its the hamster dance._

_Bounce in time to the beat._

_Hey You don't even have to move your feet._

_Just shake your thang; let me see you move._

_Now spin it around and feel the groove._

Without realizing it Kakashi was leading everybody in the dance.

_YEEHAA!_

He mimicked Sasuke in breakdancing.

_Lets try it._

_You're catching on._

_YEEHAA!_

_Terrific._

_Come on everybody._

_Clap your hands._

_Come on everybody._

_It's the hamster dance._

_Come on everybody._

_Let's Clap you hands._

He finished doing another split.

It was only then he realized everyone had stopped to watch him, Obito yelled "SHOW OFF!"

Kakashi scrambled to his feet trying to hide his scarlet face behind his book.

Minato laughed "So even though we've only been dancing three minute and thirty four seconds I take it you guys want to do something else?"

Kakashi nodded eagerly. Naruto snapped his fingers "Hey why don't we go to a fun house?"

Rin looked happy "Hey that's not a bad idea. Sensei?"

Minato smiled "Sure kiddies we could go to a fun house."

Sasuke growled "Uchiha's are not **kiddies**."

Obito slapped his back playfully "Speak for yourself."

The group couldn't help but laugh at Sasuke's expense.

They walked up to a building with fun house labelled on it, Sakura said "You know for a fun house this place looks pretty sinister."

It was a rickety two story building with blacked out windows.

Minato coughed "I'm no chickening out but Kakashi Sensei and I have a date with the pub tonight so..."

"Scaredy cats." Sasuke hissed.

Kakashi Sensei sighed then summoned Pakkun, "Here guys take Pakkun with you, if you get into trouble he'll let us know. Right Pakkun?"

"Whatever"

"Good, bye guys." Kakashi Sensei and Minato poofed away.

The six of them and Pakkun walked into the spooky house the door closing behind them.

Then a frightened woman approached them, "Oh thank goodness you're here! There's been a ghost haunting this house hold for so long it's frighting away my customers!"

Sasuke walked forward "Well gang looks like there's a mystery for us to solve."

Naruto said "Hey Sasuke why did you just say that."

"... I have no idea it was just an urge."

Naruto nodded "You know what's weird I have an urge to for some ramen!"

"Dobe you're always hungry. Now we'll split up and search for clues Sakura and I will go one way, Kakashi and Obito another way and Naruto, Rin and Pakkun the other."

They split up going a direction each, Sakura and Sasuke were looking around a bedroom when Sakura squealed, Sasuke jumped to her side "What's wrong?!"

She sighed "I broke a nail."

Sasuke twitched, Sakura spotted a bedroom mirror and checked her reflection.

Stopping after she realized what she just did, "Sasuke I have no idea why I just did that."

They looked around the bedroom some more and found a light substance covering the closet, inside was empty paint cans and a few paper bombs.

Kakashi and Obito were searching the living room, a floor board creaked, Obito screamed and jumped into Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi glared "What are you doing?"

Obito grinned "You have lovely eyes."

Kakashi dropped him instantly and walked off.

Obito dusted himself off "Geez take a joke, and a chill pill."

Kakashi examined the book case and seen a copy of Icha Icha Paradise and pulled on it causing the bookcase the turn around.

Obito waited for Kakashi's comeback, "Kakashi? This isn't funny!"

Then Obito yelled as he down a trap door by the book case.

Naruto, Rin and Pakkun were examining the kitchen, when Naruto poked his head in the fridge "Alright Ramen!"

Rin sighed "Jinkies Naruto we're trying to solve a mystery here. If you behave I'll give you a shinobi snack."

Naruto pulled his head out of the fridge, "Why are you talking like that?"

Rin blushed, "I don't know."

Naruto pulled the ramen cup and yelled "Zoinks!" as the fridge moved revealing a secret staircase.

They followed it down into a secret room to find Obito and Kakashi already there.

Obito was covered in flour sitting on loads of boxes covered by sheets, and Kakashi was hanging from the ceiling by a rope.

Obito wiped his goggles, Rin noticed in Kakashi's hand was a copy of Icha Icha paradise one she hadn't seen before.

Sasuke and Sakura came back at the sound of Naruto's yell and found the secret stairs, "We found some green goo upstairs and paper bombs."

Rin snapped her fingers "That's it I've solved this mystery."

Pakkun barked, "Don't look now but someone's coming."

They seen a glowing green and white figure emerge from an explosion in front of them.

Naruto and Obito yelled they ran away from it tripping on a rope that was connected to a beam falling on and trapping the spook.

Rin walked over, "I know who this is."

She pulled off the mask "JIRAIYA!"

Rin nodded "It was obvious from the clues, first the green paint, who else would be covered in green goo after that incident earlier today, also the book was a big give away who else could have a new issue other than the author himself, also that rope that Kakashi's hanging from, if you look closely it's covered in scorch marks from paper bombs in his dramatic entrance."

Naruto was confused "But why is he scaring people away."

Rin walked over to where Obito had been sitting "The answers simple to protect his growing porn collection from prying eyes."

Naruto nodded "Yeah but what was the flour for?"

Rin stated "Easy. To see if anyone disturbed his collection, he would be able to see their finger prints and footsteps in the flour."

Jiraiya yelled "And I would have gotten away with it to! If it wasn't for you meddling kids and you're dumb dog!"


	14. Coffee, revenge of the sugar

Gaara examined the leaf village bridge where team 7 and team Minato had been.

He paused in thought, against his will he contacted Shukaku, his inner demon. _"Oy sand raccoon is it possible?" _

"_**Any thing's possible brat!" **_

Gaara stood contemplating for a few more moments, _"Where did they end up?"_

Shukaku stirred, _**"About thirty years into the past." **_

_"Can you transport me to that time era." _

_**"Why? What are you gonna do? They can return all on their own." **_

Gaara sat on the bridge rail, _"I want to go to give Temari and Kankuro some much needed space. Also... I would like to enjoy an adventure like Uzumaki for a change."_

_**"I liked you better when you were an obedient brat that didn't think so much." **_

_"Suck it up." _

_**"Fine I'll transport you to the same time era, but it will take TIME for my chakra to replenish. Damn brat." **_

Gaara waited for the demon to give him the combination of right hand-sings, he ran through them as the demon reeled them off I-Inu- Hitsuji-Tatsu-Uma-Tori-Tora, the sand cut Gaara's thumb.

_**"Ninja art Time travelling jutsu." **_

A green smoke encased Gaara. When he looked around he noticed some form of celebration taking place and also that is was now night time.

Thinking of future encounters he tucked his sand headband away and focused of locating Naruto's chakra signature.

Once that was accomplished he headed in the right direction, determined to prove t himself that there was more to life than killing, and that valuing life was worth it.

Naruto and the rest emerged from the 'fun house' with Pakkun following obediently at their heels.

Obito shuddered "Man I'm glad that's over." Rin looked back at the house "Do you think that lady will take it easy on Jiraiya?"

Sakura smiled "Oh he'll get everything he deserves."

Naruto yawned then picked up on something, a familiar chakra signature, _"Nah it couldn't be... But then again." _

He started following it to its source, Obito walked at his side waving a hand in front of his face "Naruto buddy. Helllllooooooo! Anyone in there? How ma ny fingers am I holding up?"

Naruto continued walking, Obito shrugged and followed him as did the other four.

After five minutes Naruto stopped, them seemed to prick up his ears, then he grinned broadly and launched himself around the corner.

Gaara had just about found Naruto when said number one hyperactive knuckle headed ninja tackled him in a hug.

"GAARA! It's great to see you! How did you get here? When did you get here? Aw who cares It's great to see ya bud!"

Obito, Rin and Kakashi looked absolutely confused, so Sakura took it upon herself to explain.

Sasuke glared at him, Gaara of course returned the glare out of habit "How did he get here?"

Gaara shrugged "I used the time travel jutsu."

Obito had a visible question mark above his head, "How..? I mean sensei developed the technique and all so..."

"Shukaku." Gaara said plainly.

Naruto had stopped his insane hugging to stand by Gaara, "Uh Gaara bud they don't know who that is."

Gaara rolled his eyes "Yes Naruto I gathered that from their blank looks."

Another explanation later, Rin was shocked "A sand demon..."

Obito gaped "Inside you..."

Kakashi glared "How interesting."

Obito tackled Gaara with a hug much like Naruto's "That is so cool! You're on Team Naruto's side!"

Sasuke yelled "Hey! That's not fair! You one more person than we do!"

Obito released a shocked Gaara "Nya Nya!" he poked his tongue out.

Gaara's eye twitched, "Team Naruto..?"

Naruto grinned "You'll see."

So now the small group of future Shinobi made up a team of seven.

Naruto walked with Gaara on one side, Obito on the other.

Rin, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Pakkun walking behind them.

"So guys what are we gonna do now?"

Rin yawned "I'm kinda sleepy. Where do you suppose Kakashi Sensei and Minato Sensei are?"

Obito fist pumped "That's OK Rin we'll find them in no time, after all how many bars can there be?"

As they rounded the next corner there was an entire street with pubs and gambling halls on both sides of the street.

Sakura yelled "YOU HAD TO SAY IT DIDN'T YOU OBITO?"

Gaara surprised them, "Don't worry if you want to sleep I can look around."

Kakashi growled "Oh yeah, I bet it''s because you don't sleep right?"

Gaara nodded "Exactly."

They continued walking for a bit, then Obito and Naruto got fed up, "THAT'S IT DESPERATE TIMES CALL FOR DESPERATE MEASURES!"

Naruto bought a extra strong espresso and passed it to Kakashi.

"Drink this."

Kakashi glared, "NO WAY! I am not going through that again."

Obito handed Sasuke a triple strong cappuccino, "Go on drink."

Sasuke and Kakashi blinked, "Eh nooo."

Sakura sighed "Well I guess we have no choice."

Rin agreed "That we don't."

Pakkun stood of to the side bored and decided to POOF out of existence.

Gaara's sand restrained Kakashi and Sasuke whilst Obito and Naruto shoved the drinks down their necks.

Sasuke struggled "Ah YOU LOSER! Ack cough cough."

Once the coffees were swallowed, Gaara released them, for a moment the two didn't move an inch.

"Question Naruto what will that do?"

"Patience Gaara."

Sasuke broke out into a big smile and Kakashi's eye's widened.

"ILOVECOFFEE!" they said in union.

Sasuke bounced on the spot in front of Naruto"OHHELLOTHEREBESTFRIEND!WHATAREWEDOING?WHERE 'SSENSEIHUHHUH!"

Kakashi bounced in front of Obito, "YEAHYEAHWHERE'SSENSEI!IWANNAGIVEHIMAGREATBIGHUG!" 

Sakura said sweetly "Sasuke-kun it's a game remember? You and Kakashi have to find Kakashi sensei and Minato sensei as soon as possible OK?"

They nodded and zoomed off down the street, (Hammy style) they zoomed around the town in seconds blowing strong wind past the others every so often.

They zoomed back after a moment "HEYGUESSWHAT!GUESSWHAT!GUESSWHATMEANDSASUKEFOUND! "

Obito looked excited, "What did you find?"

"WEFOUNDBOTHESENSEI'S!"

Naruto grinned "Good where are they?"

The bouncing of the two caffeinefied shinobi increased "IT'SASECRET!" they zoomed away Sasuke going left and Kakashi going right.

Rin swallowed "Oh hell..."

Naruto panicked "OH NO! WE GOTTA CATCH THEM! RIN, SAKURA YOU GO LEFT! GAARA, OBITO COME WITH ME AND LETS CATCH KAKASHI!" they split up running as fast as they could trying to catch the speed demons.

Sasuke was running around a fountain with only shorts and shoes on, he looked around the crowd, then he spotted Sakura and Rin "SAKURAWANNAPLAY? WANNAKISS?ILOVEYOUSAKURAYOURTHEBESTGIRLFRIENDEVERL OVEYOU!"

He waved grinning like a mad man.

Sakura yelled "Yeah Sasuke, but you have to come here first."

Sasuke blinked, "NAH!" then he zipped of into a candy booth.

His eyes widened "OOOOOCANDY!"

Rin and Sakura found him munching away through piles of candy.

Sakura yelled "Sasuke-kun you don't like sweets!"

He blinked innocently, "WHY?ILOVECANDYIT'SSOGOOD!" Then his stomach growled, "IDON'TFEEL so good..."

The girls breathed in relief that Sasuke's caffeine rush was over.

Sasuke puked in the nearest bin, his new over sugar sickness however would take a little while to get over.

Obito, Naruto and Gaara were trying their best to catch Kakashi with little success, Kakashi laughed as he zipped ahead and around and around them causing them to get dizzy.

He zoomed off but returned at the hula party.

He grinned "ALRIGHTHULAPARTY!"

Kakashi was dressed in a Hawaiian hula skirt, with flowers around his neck, but he kept the mask. "ALOHAOY!ALOHAOY!ILOVETHEHULA!"

Obito, Naruto and Gaara caught up and all of them were shocked at what they seeing, Kakashi Hatake was hula dancing! "Uh Kakashi..."

"UNTILWEMEETAGAIN!ALOHA!GAARAPOUROUTSOMESANDSOICAN ASUPERHUGEBEACHANDASANDCASTLETOGOWITHMYHULADANCIGN !YOUKNOWWHATI'MFEELINGSO tired..."

Kakashi ceased his hula party, "Ow my head, I hate you sick sadistic idiots."

Obito pointed,"Uh Kakashi your skirt is slipping..."

Kakashi blushed and yanked it up, "What are you three up to and why is Gaara here?"

They turned aruond to see Minato and Kakashi Sensei standing behind them.

Minato raised an eyebrow, "Kakashi in a hula skirt, a red head kid I haven't met before is glaring at me, and we are missing Sakura, Rin and Sasuke definitely not a good sign."

The sound of moaning turned them around, Sasuke was draped across Rin and Sakura's shoulders.

Rin forced a smile, "He ate a little to much candy."

Minato was filled in about Gaara, and once the mystery was solved about Kakashi in a hula skirt they checked into a hotel for the night. Gaara of course declined the offer, with no actual need for sleep, Sasuke basically lived in the bathroom all night with his over sugar intake.

Kakashi was dying of embarrassment from being caught in a hula skirt, and to make matters worse, his sensei had decided that it would a good idea to take a group photo before giving him a chance to change.

The plan was once everyone got up, they were going to attempt to time travel back to the right era.

Gaara was left to his musings, "W_e are returning at daybreak and I haven't done anything, fun, so to speak. I kinda feel disappointed. Still..." _

Naruto's voice snapped him to attention, standing on the roof behind Gaara was Naruto and Obito in there pj's Naruto withpuppy sleeping cap, and Obito

with his hair sticking up at all angles.

If Gaara had to guess he would estimate it to be roughly one am, so why were they up? "Gaara, Obito and I have a great idea for a prank and we need your help!"

Gaara was interested now they **wanted **his help to play a joke on the village. "What is it?"

Naruto rubbed his hands together "Well..."


	15. He he CURSES!

The people of Konhoa were beyond on shocked, on the Hokage monument was four faces!

The first Hokage, the second Hokage the currently Hokage and the fourth face was of someone poking their tongue out and it was made out of glass, let's rewind a few hours ago.

"See Gaara! If you can create some more sand and hold it in my face's likeness, Obito can use his fire jutsu to make the sand into glass, then I'll use resengan to put in a mouth opening, and then you guys can create the tongue!"

Obito was chuckling, "Imagine the looks on everyone's faces to have a Fourth Hokage's face made out of glass on the monument."

Gaara mulled it over and he did find the idea quite amusing so he agreed.

It took about three hours in total but they finished it just before day break, "Gaara my man, you and Obito are geniuses."

The glass face of Naruto even had the whisker marks on it, as for the other Hokage's faces Gaara and Obito made glass devil horns on the first Hokage's face, the seconds face seemed to have glass piercings all over his face and the third Hokage had a glass eye patch and vampire fangs.

Obito nudged them "Hey guys we may wanna get back before we're immediately blamed for this."

Gaara blinked "We'll be blamed anyway."

Naruto patted his shoulder "Gaara my friend you have so much to learn about playing pranks, one of those things is that even if it's blatantly obvious who did it. You feign innocence until the very last moment."

Gaara cocked his head to one side "Ook..."

They got back to the hotel just before five am, Gaara sat on the roof, and Naruto and Obito passed out from exhaustion.

At seven am the commotion started and the three guilty conspirators heard yelling in the village.

The girls looked out the window, "What's all the noi... NARUTO! OBITO!"

Rin nudged Sakura "Looks like Gaara helped to."

Sakura paused "Oh yeah because you make glass out of sand... GAARA!"

The three flinched slightly at her tone, Obito and Naruto were now sitting by Gaara on the roof.

Obito whispered "I think we're big trouble."

Gaara turned to face them "I second that."

Naruto crossed his arms "Don't tell me you guys are chickening out."

Obito got cross "NO! I WAS JUST SAYING!"

Minato's voice was even louder "**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO!**"

Naruto called down "We didn't do it!" then Naruto stretched "Good thing Obito and I got dressed. Gaara you might wanna unstrap your gourd."

Gaara didn't move as Obito stood up to, "Why?"

Obito was stretching as well "Seriously bud, we're not gonna take it. But seriously, unless you wanna get caught, take it off."

Gaara reminded himself he came back in time to join them, to have an adventure so he took off the gourd and stood up, "Why did you have me lighten my load?"

Naruto grinned "Wait for it...three... two...one..."

"THERE THEY ARE!"

Naruto, Obito and Gaara ran off with Chunin Shinobi hot on there tails.

Gaara kept pace easily without his gourd weighing him down, "Oh I get it now."

Obito and Naruto were laughing as they ran, even Gaara started to chuckle at the Chunin's attempts to try and capture them.

They lost them by doing that covering themselves with a cloth that looks like the fence thing.

As soon as they were gone, the boys roared in laughter, Naruto clutched his sides "Did.. you haha see there … haha faces!"

Gaara leaned on the fence for support "I haha know... did you see how haha that guy that ran into haha that pole?"

They erupted in a new stream of laughter, Obito using his knees for balance "I haha I can't believe we lost them so easily!"

Sarutobi frowned at them "Lost who?" they yelped and fell on there backsides.

Gaara whispered "Hey Naruto is this part of playing a prank?"

Naruto nodded grimly "Oh yeah buddy."

Sarutobi stared hard at them, "Just what do you think your playing at? And who's this? I didn't see him at your performance last night."

Obito scratched the back of his head "Uh well he's with us, but he arrived later than planned."

Sarutobi leaned over them "Either way just what do you think you were doing defiling the Hokage's faces!"

Naruto rolled his eyes "Big deal old man just you wait someday I'm gonna be Hokage!"

Gaara and Obito each clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth. Sarutobi eyed them suspiciously "Oh? How are you gonna do that, you'd have to be a leaf shinobi. Which you aren't, or are you?"

They gulped, Minato came to the save, sort of... "NARUTO, OBITO, GAARA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS WERE DOING! WHAT PART OF DON'T CHANGE ANYTHING DO YOU NOT COMPREHEND! Oh good morning Lord Hokage."

Sarutobi nodded in acknowledgement and waited for Minato to finish his lecture,"For crying out loud how hard can it be to stay out of trouble for a change? At this rate I wouldn't be surprised if you guys ended up getting yourselves killed!"

They hung their heads, Naruto started drawing circles in the dirt, Gaara started making mini sand castles, and Obito started to play with a cricket that had happened to hop by

. "I am really tempted to give you absolutely no freedom of movement for your actions, look at me."

They did, from where Sarutobi stood it looked like Minato was glaring at them, but what he didn't see was the wink he gave them.

"I'm very disappointed in you!"

The boys looked each other and smirked amongst each other, "We're _very _sorry." they said in union holding back the giggles.

Sarutobi sighed "Well it's not there's any harm done and glass is easy removed."

Minato motioned for them to stand up he put a hand on Naruto and Gaara's shoulders, "I really am sorry, is there anything I can do?"

Sarutobi shook his head, "No, no there punishment from you will suffice."

Minato walked around the corner with them, once they were out of earshot he said "Guys, Nice job! I have got to admit that it is very impressive how about we get some dango?"

"Ahem."

Standing in front of them was both Kakashi's, a shaky looking Sasuke, Rin, and Sakura holding Gaara's gourd.

Rin shook her head "You four really are as bad as each other."

Naruto started laughing, which got Obito going, and even Gaara joined in again.

Sasuke's eyes widened _"Oh my Mangekyou Gaara's laughing! It's the apocalypse!" _

Kakashi Sensei sighed "Can we please return home now? I don't think my heart can take this much strain."

Kakashi's younger self kicked him in the backside "Oh no I don't. I am not dying until I settle down with a family. GOT THAT!"

Kakashi Sensei rubbed his sore backside "Yes _dear_."

Another series of laughter as they made there way to the bridge.

Once there Minato said biting his thumb "OK dokey first stop our time!" I-Inu-Hitsuji- Tatsu-Uma-Tori-Tora, "Ninja art time travelling jutsu!"

A red smoke encased them Gaara coughed "What the hell's with the stupid smoke on this damn jutsu!"

Obito sighed "I feel your pain."

Minato looked at the Hokage faces "Uh One, Two, Three, Four...DAMN IT!"

Kakashi Sensei looked about "Interesting we're in Konhoa's future I think.. but it seems to be not quite right somehow..."

Then a twelve year old crashed into them, "Sorry about that mister."

All the future shinobi gaped "I-Iruka Sensei?"

He looked behind him "Uh yeah Iruka's my name, would you mind not telling anyone I'm here?"

They didn't get a chance to ask why as he hid behind them, "Excuse me did you see a small brown haired kid with a scar on his nose come this way?"

This Chunin looked very angry so Obito and Naruto did the sensible thing they pointed different directions "He went that way!"

The pissed off chunin ran across the roof tops.

Iruka came out "Thanks for that."

Sasuke glanced over him, "What were you hiding for?"

Iruka blushed slightly, "I uh strapped a paper bomb to the seat of Sensei's chair."

Kakashi Sensei was starting to figure out where they were "Iruka who's the Fourth Hokage?"

Iruka blinked, then added in a whisper "He died sealing the fox demon away in a kid, and my parents died trying to keep it at bay."

Minato lightened the mood "So I'm dead huh?"

Iruka was still looking down "Yep."

A few seconds ticked by.

Iruka's head shot up and Minato covered his mouth to prevent him yelling.

"Easy kid. Lets talk this over. Don't yell and I'll let you OK?"

Iruka nodded, "Promise?" he nodded again. "Good"

As soon as he let go Iruka said "You're the Fourth Hokage! How come that guy didn't recognise you?"

Kakashi sensei eye smiled "Sharingan."

Rin pointed out "Kakashi's you better henge to look like someone else, that goes for you two Sensei as you've recently died, and same goes for you Obito I myself shall henge to."

Kakashi Sensei stated "You know what's weird, there's another Kakashi, well me, around here somewhere."

"..."

Sasuke held up a hand "I really don't want to think about it."

Minato transformed into a kid with black hair and green eyes, Obito transformed into a orange haired kid with blue eyes again, Rin changed her appearance to a blonde haired girl with blue eyes same as before, Kakashi changed his hair to black with a red highlight in it, older Kakashi changed his hair colour to neon blue with a white tips.

Iruka gasped, "The Fourth Hokage's alive, oh, my..." he began to hyperventilate.

Minato tried to reach him but Iruka stepped backwards into a hole in the concrete getting his foot stuck.

He tried getting it out and breathing heavier than before in panic, Naruto immediately ran to his side and took his hand "It's OK sensei look at get some water, or butter or SOMETHING!"

Obito soldier saluted and went in search of one of those items, Minato examined his foot, "The concrete is sliding on his foot, it'll break it if we don't move it off, or get his foot out. Ready one, two, three push!"

Iruka yelled as his foot hurt even more, he squeezed Naruto's hand rather harshly.

Sasuke's eye twitched "You're all idiots."

Obito came back with some water, "It's all I could find!"

Naruto patted his back, "Good enough. Lets ease that sucker out of there."

Itachi Uchiha was enjoying a morning walk without stress or worries of the clan.

He walked along the road to see a group of strange people surrounding a small brown boy was sitting down and a blonde haired kid saying to him, "One, two, three push!" the brown haired boy yelled in pain.

Itachi stopped, what was that kid doing! Having a baby?

"Push!" the boy screamed again,

"Just one more OK push!"

Itachi heard enough he just turned around deciding it never happened, Iruka yanked his foot free, it was purple, cut and grazed and swollen badly.

Immediately Sakura and Rin started healing it with a jutsu, Iruka was still half crying as they healed it, "It's OK sensei you'll be fine" Sakura

soothed him.

Gaara had noticed a presence behind them, but had decided not to mention it for the sake of Sasuke's dwindling sanity.

Naruto remembered a time when he asked Iruka sensei what he was like as a kid, nd at the time he smiled at Naruto and answered _"You wouldn't want to know." _

Naruto grinned, "Hey Iruka Sensei would you mind showing me, Obito and Gaara around once your foots healed?"

Iruka sniffed, "Sure, even though I know you live here and I know there's some other motive. Why do you keep calling me Sensei?"

Naruto scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Because it sounds cool OK."

Gaara sensed that the presence that was leaving had turned around and was walking back this way, Sasuke suddenly went rigid, his eyes glazing full of hate.

Everyone stiffened, that meant one thing Itachi had returned.


	16. Third times the charm or not

Naruto attached himself to Sasuke's left leg, whilst Obito latched on to his right leg, Kakashi grabbed his arms and Gaara rapped sand around his body trying to prevent the angry Uchiha from killing Itachi.

Itachi walked past without a glance even though Sasuke was yelling "LET ME GO! I WILL DESTROY HIM FOR WHAT HE'S DONE! I WILL AVENGE MY CLAN!"

Gaara stood in front of him staring him in he eye, "You forget Uchiha that in this time period the annihilation of your Clan hasn't happened yet. Besides what would happen to Konhoa's future if you murdered Itachi the Uchiha's would surely want revenge for the murder of their prodigy wouldn't you think?"

Sasuke stopped struggling to think about what Gaara had said, it was true the Uchiha clan would want revenge most likely resulting in a war of some sort.

He then got angry again, "I say we kill him now and explain things later."

Gaara shook his head "That still wouldn't work, think about it, do you really believe that your clan would want to speak to you after killing your brother?"

Sasuke let out one more frustrated yell then calmed down.

They realised him gradually, as soon as they did he punched a hole in the concrete.

Sakura approached him slowly "Sasuke-kun are you OK?"

Sasuke in response glared at her and stormed off, Minato looked thoughtful "Kakashi you and Rin make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

They nodded and went after the psychotic highly strung mood swinging teenager.

"So dad how long are we gonna be in this time era for?"

Minato paused to think, "Hmm about a day like the last time, don't do anything stupid this time Naruto."

Naruto rubbed his hands together "Excellent."

Iruka cocked his head to one side, "Naruto? Isn't that the kid that... No way. You're the kid with the nine tailed fox inside him!"

Iruka's face turned bitter, Gaara shrugged "And? I'm the kid with the one tailed sand demon in him, do you have a problem with us?"

Iruka's fist was clenched so tight it was drawing blood from his palm, "No I don't have a problem with you, I just hate the demon inside Naruto. Not Naruto himself."

Naruto breathed in relief, "Phew, I thought you were gonna attack me or something."

Obito said "And the good lord said Hallelujah! Can I get an amen?"

Minato laughed "Amen!"

Obito tapped his foot, "OK so now that we've established that Sasuke's gone emo at the moment, Iruka hates the demon, and that Minato sensei likes my awesome preaching can we puhlease get this show on the road?"

Naruto gasped "You're right I nearly forgot! Gaara are you ready to go?"

Gaara nodded, "AWESOME! Iruka sensei lead the way!"

Kakashi Sensei stood in front of them with his arms folded, "Oh no you don't."

Naruto coughed "Sensei can I have permission to be told no but yet not pay any obligation to the no?"

"No..wait..?"

Naruto grinned "Thanks sensei!" they sped off before he could say anything.

Sakura sighed "You've been duped."

Itachi had the feeling someone was following him, "Show yourself now or I will not be responsible for my actions."

Sasuke stepped out of the shadows glaring dangerously in Itachi's direction.

"Can I help you?"

Sasuke growled "I don't think you can."

Kakashi and Rin appeared at his side in an instant, desperately trying to drag Sasuke away. "I told you two losers before I am going to KILL him!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow "Oh and what I have ever done to you?"

Sasuke laughed mirthlessly, "You didn't do anything to me yet that's why I'm here to kill you."

Itachi didn't move "If you attempt to kill me, I will not hold back, and I'd rather not waste my time with you since my baby brother's going to be awake soon."

Sasuke snorted "What do you actually care about him?"

Itachi's gaze never changed "Yes, I will protect him at any means necessary even if that means one day to save him I would have to die at his hand."

Sasuke faulted he hadn't been expecting that for an answer.

During those few moments Rin and Kakashi used it as an opportunity to leave Itachi's presence with Sasuke.

Itachi shook his head, _"The sharingan revealed to me your intentions, and reasoning behind it Sasuke Uchiha, I am sorry for what I will do in the following years to you. As I said I will protect you at any means, little brother."_

Itachi walked on without a backward glance.

Iruka hobbled along even after the healing Rin and Sakura had done, his foot still hurt, throbbing with each step.

"So Naruto what is you guys are planning to do?"

Naruto lit his face in a creepy manner with a torch, "We're going to sink the Hokage tower, wanna help?"

Iruka's mouth gaped like a fish "S-sink the Hokage tower!"

Obito added "Yeah but we're missing a few things like a good stereo, fairy lights and some fireworks."

Iruka gaped even further "What the hell do you need those for?!"

Gaara looked at him, "Well you know the phrase 'go out with a bang? Yeah we're gonna make a huge show of it tonight."

Obito put his finger to his lip thoughtfully "How much trouble do you reckon we'll get in for this?"

Naruto grinned "My guess loads!"

They laughed as Iruka was still attempting to process the information, "ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY!"

They stopped to look at him and Naruto said "Well yeah Gaara was at one point but he's past that right Gaara?"

Gaara coughed and looked a tree as if it was fascinating.

-sweat drops-

"Well anyway no we don't think so, but it'll be fun!"

Iruka was nearly hyperventilating again.

Obito slapped his back playfully "Breathe little guy, breathe!"

Iruka raised his hand "I'll live, If you want I could get those things you're missing, what cd do you want?"

They paused in thought Obito suggested "What about 'Don't wanna be an American idiot?'"

Naruto shook his head "Nah, way too cliché."

Gaara had a thought "How about 'Highway to hell?"

Naruto shook his head again, "Nope, it's gotta be something they wouldn't be expecting."

Iruka gulped "Um how about Numa Numa dance..."

Naruto fist pumped "THAT'S PERFECT! OK we have our backing track so Iruka Sensei can you gather the items now whilst be get to work."

Iruka ran off in the direction on the market whilst our favourite little pranksters approached the Hokage tower.

"OK Gaara do you're thing!" Gaara seeped his sand into the ground churning up the earth beneath the Hokage tower and once the sand had cut it up enough he made small underground tunnels about the size of a golf ball.

"Obito you next."

Obito did a water jutsu filling in the underground tunnels weakening the surrounding area.

Naruto cracked his knuckles, "My turn!" he created shadow clones to dig around the tower, the whole trap was set that as soon as the Hokage stepped out of the building the structure would collapse and sink a meter.

Hopefully ending up like the leaning tower of Piza.

Iruka came running back just as Naruto's clones finished up, he wound the fairy lights around the tower, set the fireworks up so they would explode just above the Hokage tower, and rigged the cd player to start as soon as the tower started to sink, "Right we're done, now lets get some first class seats on the Hokage monument!"

Gaara nodded "I shall leave my gourd there when he have to run."

Naruto gave him a thumbs up, "Gaara you learn quickly. Iruka Sensei do you wanna take part in sharing the blame or would you rather not?"

Iruka didn't hesitate "I DON'T MIND GETTING INTO TROUBLE! I mean, that's if you guys don't mind me hanging around with you."

Obito slung an arm around his shoulder "Hey kid the more the merrier!"

Naruto looked at the sun, "My guess is we have about ten minutes until the show, shall we go?"

They hopped onto the Hokage's faces waiting for the spectacle to take place.

Meanwhile whilst this was taking place on the other side of town Kakashi, Rin and Sasuke has met up with Minato, Kakashi sensei and Sakura and were searching for their own three stooges.

Kakashi said "You don't think they'd attempt to pull another big prank do you?"

Rin looked around "They wouldn't be _that _stupid."

Sasuke hned "You forget where talking about the chuckle brothers and senior sand burial's a lot."

Minato was getting worried, "Yeah but I mean come on... What could they do?"

A huge explosion of colour from fireworks and the amplified music drew there attention to the direction of the Hokage tower."

Minato's eye twitched "Surely they wouldn't..."

They ran towards the source of the sounds which were as follows,

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

Allo, salut, sint yel, un hydook,

she teraw, youbeera mah, primesh der, vericheera,

Allo, Allo, sint yel, Picasso,

Tiam dat beep, she sen voynic, un dar sege ti notes cher nimeek

Naruto was tapping his foot, "I've gotta admit this song was a good choice."

Gaara blinked "As do I."

Obito laughed "Look at those fireworks go! Lord Hokage's face he doesn't know what hit him!"

Naruto, Iruka and Gaara looked towards the direction Obito was indicating and began laughing as well, Sarutobi was so surprised that his pipe fell out of his mouth.

Naruto managed to control his laughing to run a commentary on the tilting Hokage tower, "Ladies and gentleman it's going, it's going,"

Bumph,

"It's gone ladies and gentleman the Hokage's tower is now an imitation of Italy's famous leaning tower of pizza!"

The roar of laughter doubled, Obito said through his tears, "I think haha I think you mean Piza!"

Then the four began singing along to the radio's track,

"vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay

numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay

kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay."

That's all they could manage to sing in a steady voice as the laughing picked up again, Gaara was grinning good naturedly as he stood up stretching his arms, "Three..."

Naruto did the same grinning widely as well, "Two..."

Obito stretched his legs, "One..."

"THEM, THEY'RE THE CULPRITS!"

Iruka finished "Go!" they zipped away from the angry Chunin.

"Hey guys ever felt like this is de ja vu?" Naruto asked the group as they fled.

Gaara chuckled "All the time."

They had almost escaped the annoyed chunin, when the boys ran into an unexpected hiccup.


	17. It's all cracked up to me

Standing in front of them younger no less, but still the scary looking spandex wearing green beast on Konhoa, Maito Gai.

"You youthful tricksters have gone far enough, now I, Maito Gai shall capture you and take you back to Lord Hokage for punishment."

Thumbs up, teeth zinging thing.

Naruto yelled "AHH SUPER BUSHY BROWS SENSEI!"

Gaara breathed in and out, "Don't worry I have a plan."

The other three turned to him eagerly, "That is?"

"RUN LIKE HELL!"

-sweat drops-

They split up following Gaara's advice.

Gai grinned "Excellent a challenge, if I don't capture them all I'll do 1000 push ups!"

Gai chased after his first target which was Naruto.

Naruto fled as fast as possible from the tai-jutsu specialist pushing himself as fast as he could go but still Gai was behind him in a matter of seconds, "AH Shadow clone jutsu!" the group of Naruto's split up running in different directions as fast as possible.

Gai blew them all away in ten minutes flat whilst Naruto was hiding beneath a box. _"Heh he'll never find me!" _

Naruto sniffed "Hey is that smoke?" he turned to see his box was on fire "AHHH!"

Naruto abandoned the box getting caught in a rope trap.

Gai smiled "One down, three to go!" he zoomed after his next target.

Obito looked from his position in an alleyway watching as Gai ran past then he sighed in relief "Ah he missed me."

"Did I?

" Obito screamed as he was pinned to the wall by kunaii, he was pale with wide white eyes behind his goggles.

Gai fist pumped "Yes! Another one two! That only leaves two more!"

He ran off leaving a swearing Obito, "YOU FREAK YOU COULD HAVE * *~* *#* KILLED ME!"

Gai returned and shoved a bar of soap into Obito's mouth "Tsk tsk youthful you may be, but it is important to keep one's standards."

Then he zoomed off after his next target.

Iruka tiptoed on the roof top feeling fairly safe, he squelched his shoes into something moist when he tried to move his feet he realised he was stuck, looking down in horror he realised it was a puddle of glue preventing him from going anywhere.

Gai smiled "Excellent, only one to go."

Gaara ran along the roads extremely determined to not get caught by that green overprotective mother hen.

He ran on until the ground gave out beneath his feet, he grunted as he fell into a overly deep hole, "Yes I have caught you all, now to round you up for Lord Hokage."

Gaara sighed in frustration crossing his arms, _"Damn interfering mother hen." _

The four of them were tied up at base of the academy tree.

Naruto sighed "Got you too huh Gaara?"

Gaara snorted "Yes unfortunately. I don't know what's worse, getting caught, or getting caught by _him_."

He nodded his head to the energy freak that was currently doing 100 hundred laps around the academy play ground in under five minutes.

The boys all bowed their heads in gloom, the sadness aura hanging everywhere.

Iruka chuckled slightly "It was fun whilst it lasted."

Naruto chuckled too "Yeah! I mean the look on the old man's face!"

Obito laughed "Yeah and practically the whole village turned up to watch!"

Gaara snickered "Yeah, sitting coffee on a slanted desk will be fun for the Hokage from now on."

They laughed until they picked up a dangerously high killing intent coming from their right.

Standing there eye twitching overtime was a very unamused Hokage.

Naruto whispered "Oh shit..."

Gai Sensei shoved a bar of soap into his mouth making Naruto choke and start wailing loudly.

Obito said "It helps to spit it out, trust me, I know."

Sarutobi approached them, "So you're the little pranksters that thought it would be funny to sink the tower did you!"

They looked each other and replied simultaneously "Um... no..."

Sarutobi examined them carefully before it dawned on him who he was talking to, three of the boys were the ones that made a glass face on the Hokage monument thirty years ago, it dawned on him with the exception of Iruka that they had timed travelled. H

e shook his head "What do you think you were playing at?"

Gaara spoke "You see we were..."

Obito pitched in "trying to..."

Iruka surprised them "Ah to hell with it we played a prank OK? Nothing more, nothing less, deal with it."

Naruto looked at him in horror "Iruka sensei are you hitting puberty?"

His voice went high then low, "What makes you say that! Oh course I'm not!"

Obito sniggered "Dude you totally are!"

"SO! GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME!"

Naruto said "No no no, it's just a surprise is all, I mean your voice was like squeaky, then deep."

Obito interjected "Yeah but Gaara's voice is REALLY deep."

Naruto looked past Obito and Iruka, "Hey Gaara your voice must have broken really early or something!"

Obito inquired "Why? the dudes fourteen it's normal."

Naruto corrected him, "Actually he's the same age as us, he's twelve."

Obito's jaw dropped "DUDE! YOU'RE VOICE MUST HAVE CRACKED BIG TIME!"

Gaara glared "I'd rather have the voice I have now than sound like a chipmunk on helium."

Iruka blinked "You've heard a chipmunk on helium?"

Gaara nodded "Yeah it was a spoof of Alvin and the Chipmunks, Kankuro made me watch it, something about 'lightening up'."

Iruka growled "My voice will be just fine, I won't stay a crack head chipmunk forever."

Naruto looked thoughtful "Nah you're voice won't be THAT deep, trust me, I know."

Obito looked up, "Hey since Gaara's voice is really deep now when he turns thirteen do ya reckon it'll snap again?"

Gaara looked at him, "What are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying if it broke again, perhaps it would turn into a chipmunky voice, sort of adolescence reversed."

Naruto grinned "Boom shika wa wa!"

The boys laughed at Gaara who humphed and turned his head away.

Sarutobi coughed reminding them he was still there with Gai standing loyally at his side, "What am I going to do with you four?"

Naruto fluttered big puppy eyes in his direction "Let us go."

"You know I can't do that."

Obito sighed, "Naruto buddy, it looks like it can't be helped."

Naruto nodded "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

The two of them made a hand sign "SEXY JUTSU!"

Iruka blinked "Sexy what..."

POOF

"Aw pretty please let us go Lord Hokage." Naruto said in his girly voice.

Obito added "Yeah we know we've been really bad, but please for give us."

Sarutobi and Gai fell backwards with nose bleeds, Iruka blushed like mad, Gaara blinked in surprise and blushed slightly himself, "Ehem didn't see that coming, could you guys change back so we can escape now?"

They did so and they walked away leaving the twitching figures of the Hokage and Gai.

The Hokage recovered after a few moments as did Gai, "Lord Hokage do you want me to go after them?"

Sarutobi answered "That's not necessary, you'll see what I mean later."

_"Ah Naruto you little prankster I hope you grow up the exact same way as you have done." _

He smiled slightly and went over to his now 'slanted' tower.

The boys walked in a line down the road.

Naruto smiled "We got away with it again."

Iruka slanted his eyes in his direction "Technically we didn't because we got caught."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You sound like my father."

Gaara swallowed "Speaking of which..."

They looked ahead, standing in front of them was an extremely pissed looking Minato with both Kakashi's either side, flanked by Sasuke, Sakura and Rin.

Rin had Gaara's gourd at her side, Sakura cracked her knuckles "You know what they say boys?"

Sasuke approached them glaring, "Keep your friends close..."

Minato finished "And your enemies closer."

The four culprits backed up a step, "Now come on Sakura-chan we didn't mean to... it was an accident what I mean to say is... eeep."

Naruto was punched twenty feet down the road as Obito watched in horror "Man down, man down!"

Rin kicked Obito from behind slamming him into a pole, Iruka held his hands out in defence "Don't hurt me! They dragged me into it!"

Sakura slammed a fist into Gaara sending him flying back right next to Naruto.

Iruka smiled "Sakura your really good at being strong, and your smart, and pretty!"

Sakura blushed "Aw that's so sweet."

Naruto pointed a finger into the air from his spot on the ground, whilst Gaara drummed his fingers, "Sakura did we mention that Iruka's hit puberty?"

BAM!

Iruka got thrown through the air landing upside down in a tree next to Obito who commented "Obviously we didn't."

Once the other had calmed down they walked into the direction of the hot springs.

Rin sighed happily "We could use a good bath to relax."

Sakura added bitterly "That's if that perverted old man isn't there."

Minato blinked "Oh you mean Jiraiya sensei."

Kakashi gasped in horror "Perverted! He writes these master pieces of Icha Icha Paradise! The man is my hero."

Minato yanked the book out of his hands "Damn it Kakashi I already told you you're too young to read those books!"

Kakashi pouted "You've just taken it off me so you can read it."

Sasuke nodded "He has a point there."

"Who's side are you on?"

"Obviously not yours."

Minato growled in frustration "Look there's a reason you're all too young too read these with exception of Kakashi's older self, it's because they contain content not suitable for your age."

Obito looked at him innocently "Like what?"

Minato gulped "Uh just stuff..."

Naruto nodded "Oh I get it like drinking alcohol and gambling."

Sasuke smirked "Dobe, it's obviously stuff about women, look at the cover it's a man chasing a lady, so in other words he's hunting her down for a gruesome death."

Sakura sighed "Sasuke-kun your so smart!"

***Inner Sakura "Sasuke you idiot! Are you really too innocent to understand what those books are!?" **

Iruka rolled his eyes "Geez you guys are young it's obviously a play boy book of some sort."

Naruto clicked his fingers "Oh you mean like those books kept by that grouchy old man, with all the pictures of curvy busty women right?"

Iruka sighed "Duh."

Gaara shook his head "He's right Naruto you really are a little behind, I mean come on it's obviously about..."

Minato clamped a hand of his mouth, "Hey look the hot springs! We'll see you later girls!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes an evil smirk climbing onto his face _"I see, he doesn't want to give __**'the talk', **__well he's not weaseling out of it that easily." _


	18. Oh Shoot

Minato seemed to melt into the waters, "Ah this is so relaxing."

Both Kakashi's wore towels around their faces, Obito kept his goggles, Sasuke leaned on the edge by Iruka, Naruto just bounced In and kind of purred from the warmth.

Gaara sat on the land wearing a robe with crossed legs content on just sitting there, "So Naruto ever wondered where babies come from?"

Minato cringed, he knew what Gaara was doing and he damned well didn't like it.

"Now that you mention it, I am kinda curious."

Obito nodded "Yeah I mean they feed you that story about the stork, but what about pregnant women? I mean surely the babies got in there somehow."

Sasuke looked like he was thinking, "Yeah it's not exactly like you grow babies is it? So where do they come from?"

Iruka rolled his eyes "You guys are so clueless it's not even funny."

They all looked at Minato expectantly who was blushing and growled "Shit. Um when a man and women love each other very much..."

Gaara smiled triumphantly as Iruka however shook his head.

* * *

One explanation later,

Obito, Naruto and Sasuke's jaws were hanging open.

_"That's how I'm going to restore my clan!" _

Minato gulped "Look I know it's a lot to take in guys but it's a natural part of life and..."

Naruto and Obito grinned, "I can't wait till I'm sixteen now!"

Obito nodded "I know! All those busty beauties it's gonna be so sweet!"

They did a high five.

Minato's expression was priceless, "I just gave you the most awkward lecture of my career and all you can say is perverted thing like you can't wait!"

Naruto looked at him as if there was something wrong with him, "Well duh, I mean who wouldn't wanna get a piece of that action."

Obito nodded "Yeah I mean so many things you say could be a double meaning now, it's kinda amazing, I like it!"

Minato scowled "I'm just climbing out for a drink, coming Kakashi Sensei."

Kakashi sensei stood up, "Sure if this drink is the alcohol variety."

They stepped out from the hot springs leaving the teens to talk.

"Sasuke you cheeky devil you've got to get busy."

Sasuke blushed "Shut up!"

Naruto turned to Gaara "Hey who gave you 'the talk' Gaara?"

Gaara blinked "Kankuro"

Naruto nodded "That was nice of him to clue you in."

Gaara's eye twitched "He only told me, because at the time Temari was too frightened too, found it too awkward and because my voice went deep early."

The other five let out an "O" in union.

Obito just realized something and turned his attention to the sand shinobi "Hey Gaara pal aren't you getting in?"

Gaara shook his head, "No."

Naruto looked at him "Why not?"

Gaara sighed "Sand demon container/ sand jutsu user/ sand armour. Sand and water don't mix that well."

Naruto cocked his head to one side "So... how do you stay clean?"

Gaara rolled his eyes "I shed my sand armor and take a bathe obviously."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow "So why aren't you doing that now."

Gaara shrugged "Just because I can, doesn't mean I feel comfortable to."

Poor Gaara, little did he know that Minato and Kakashi Sensei crept up behind him.

Minato grabbed his legs, and Kakashi Sensei grabbed his arms and they started to swing him, "One!"

Gaara yelped "I'M WARNING YOU!"

"Two!"

"I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!"

"Three!"

They let Gaara go throwing him into the center of the hot spring.

Gaara gasped and scrambled his way to land breathing heavily almost panicked state, they had laughed at him for a bit, Gaara had his back to them and climbed out.

Minato chuckled "Pay backs a bitch isn't it?"

Kakashi feigned horror at him "Sensei! Not in front of the kids."

Obito rolled his eyes "Like you're one to talk."

Gaara was in a crawling position breathing heavily, he hadn't moved, he got up and walked back into the building.

Obito yelled after him "Hey Gaara where are you going?"

Gaara slammed the door without coming back, the guys looked at each other and shrugged.

Naruto sighed and climbed out, "Way to go dad you've obviously done something to severely piss him off."

Minato tutted "Watch your mouth."

Naruto left "Yeah like you're one to talk." H

He found Gaara sitting on the roof still soaked and shivering slightly, Naruto figured it couldn't be from the weather, after all it was a really warm night.

"Hey Gaara what's wrong?"

Gaara flinched at his voice before hugging his knees and resuming his shivering.

Naruto sat by him with his legs crossed, "Are you OK?"

Gaara looked away from him, "I... never mind."

Naruto egged him on, "Yes, c'mon tell me!"

Gaara breathed out, "I'm not a fan of water..."

Naruto sighed "I don't get it."

"I'm... kinda afraid of waters depths that are unknown to me... I was raised in a desert remember."

Naruto laughed "So that's all it is! Phew, you had me worried, I thought you were seriously angry at someone."

Gaara snapped "I am angry! I'm angry at myself for being so weak and pathetic!"

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey it's no big deal, perhaps if you sat yourself in the waters shallow end you'd see there's nothing to be worried about."

Gaara shook his head "If I drown, I'm coming back to haunt you."

Naruto grinned "I'm willing to take that risk."

Obito, Kakashi, Sasuke, Minato, Iruka and Kakashi sensei were inside drinking tea when Naruto and Gaara came back down to the hot springs water.

Naruto found the shallowest area and sat in it, "Come on Gaara sit next to me, it's great."

Gaara grit his teeth, it didn't look great, but he trusted Naruto.

So cautiously he lowered a foot into the water, his foot touched the bottom and the water was about the depth to his knee.

He placed his other leg in and wearily sat down slowly, the water was the height of his elbows.

Gaara took in deep breaths.

Naruto grinned "See nothing to be worried about."

Gaara felt a small sense of achievement in this small action.

After ten minutes Naruto fidgeted, "OK not to sound impatient but can we get out now, I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea."

Gaara complied.

They walked into the building all the while Naruto grinned impishly "Hey Obito, Iruka why don't we do something _fun_?"

They nodded in understanding and followed him.

Minato sighed, "I am not bailing them out."

* * *

Naruto had them in a huddle "So that's the plan, are you guys in?"

Gaara looked a bit concerned, "I don't know that's a bit extreme."

Obito teased "Aw can poor wittle Gaara not master the jutsu."

Gaara glared "Of course I can!"

Iruka added, "May the record show this wasn't my idea."

They approached the women's bath, "SEXY JUTSU!" standing in the four boys places were four twelve year old females, a blonde one with pig tails, a brown haired one with a long pony tail, a long red haired girl and a black haired girl with a plait.

Translation Naruto had roped his three amigo's into the craziest scheme yet.

Naruto said in a girl y voice "Ready."

Gaara's voice was also high pitched "As I'll ever be."

They walked into the women's baths, they all blushed over time.

Obito whispered "Oh my god look at all the beautiful women!"

Naruto slapped him, "Remember the plan stupid! It's Rin and Sakura we're after!"

They walked through the masses of barely covered women, Iruka was nearly fainting "I don't think I can handle much more!"

Naruto pushed him forward lightly "Hang in there, we've almost made it!"

They could see the two girls sitting in the hot springs waters.

Gaara shook his head, "I still say this is a bad idea."

Naruto and Obito were blushing like crazy, Gaara and Iruka sensing what was to come backed towards the exit.

Sure enough the two lost control of the jutsu, the women screamed and started to beat them up.

Gaara and Iruka managed to escape unscathed, "That was too close." Iruka said.

Gaara agreed.

They could still hear Obito and Naruto screaming on the inside, eventually they were chucked out of the women's changing rooms looking purple and blue.

Obito coughed "I still say it was worth it."

Naruto sniggered "Yeah and look at what I got!" he was holding a bright pink bra.

Gaara sighed "Just what are you gonna do with that?"

Naruto dusted himself off "Why plant it in Sasuke's bag of course, you see this happens to belong to Sakura, and if she believes he's perverted that's a score for me."

Iruka nodded in approval "That's not a bad idea actually."

Naruto hummed as they walked "Hi ho, Hi ho off to ruin Sasuke's reputation I go."

They placed the brain Sasuke's bag and rejoined the others who were having one last cup of tea before planning on leaving.

Minato looked at them suspiciously "What did you guys do?"

The boys faked innocence "Us what are you talking about?"

They left the hot springs a few minutes later waiting for the girls to get dressed, "Rin this Is so weird I can't find my bra."

Rin looked at her sympathetically, "Looks like those peeping tom's that were in here must have grabbed it. You'll have to make do for now but we can go shopping later."

Sakura moaned, "What a embarrassing situation."

They met up with the guys outside a few minutes later, Sakura asked Sasuke "Hey Sasuke-kun could I get the mission money we have out of your bag, I need my portion for a bit of shopping."

Sasuke answered "Whatever."

Sakura took the bag of him and started digging through her face paled and then turned bright red, "S-sasuke what is my bra doing in your bag."

The tricksters held back their amusement as Naruto played a dramatic role "SASUKE YOU PERV! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SAKURA!"

Kakashi Sensei shook his head, "That isn't right Sasuke."

Sasuke was stunned beyond words, "What I didn't do it! I bet it was Naruto!"

Naruto was glaring in his direction "Perv!"

Sakura gasped but instead of being miserable she blushed "Well Sasuke if you're interested in me you could have just said."

Naruto felt his plan crumbling, "However...THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO STEAL MY UNDERWEAR!"

Sakura punched Sasuke twenty feet way as Naruto did a mental dance,

"I-I'm not sure if I can forgive you Sasuke!"

She ran off crying, Rin following to comfort her.

Naruto sighed "Damn she's crying."

The other conspirators instantly felt guilty.

Sakura sat beneath a tree seemingly crying and Rin sat next to her.

"Did they buy it?"

"Yeah Sakura you're a good actor."

Sakura clenched her fist, "I know Sasuke wouldn't suddenly start acting like that and that Naruto would do something like this. I didn't want to do that to Sasuke but I have to make everyone believe I'm angry at him."

She smirked and Rin nodded "Yeah time to get some pay back!"

Sasuke stood up shakily, _"Dobe, I am gonna get some serious revenge with Kakashi against him. He WILL pay for this humiliation." _

Minato whistled "Looks like we have are selves a three way showdown."

Kakashi Sensei nodded "Indeed. My moneys on Sasuke and my younger self."

Minato grinned "You're on! My money's on Naruto, Obito, Iruka and Gaara!"

Kakashi sensei narrowed his eye at his Sensei "Game on!"


	19. Let the games begin!

The teams made their way to a hotel for the night, each plotting against the other, whilst Kakashi Sensei and Minato spent time pondering if they made the right choice in allowing the mini war to take place.

The rooms were booked so that the girls were in one room, Obito, Iruka, Gaara (who didn't see the point with the whole hello-I-don't-sleep-thing) and Naruto were in another room, Kakashi and Sasuke had a room to share with Minato and Kakashi Sensei claiming the last room.

Minato offered Iruka a chance to stay since he didn't have parents waiting for him at home and he thought it would be nice for the boy to have company.

Sakura and Rin crept out of their bedroom into Naruto, Obito, Iruka and Gaara's room as quietly as they could, Gaara's gourd was leaning against the window frame so the girls presumed he was on the roof.

They crept over silently making sure not to wake the sleeping boys.

They emptied Gaara's gourd of his regular sand and instead refilled it with children's sparkly pink play sand, then they crept over to Naruto's bed and placed his hand in a glass of warm water, they did the same to Iruka and Obito then silently exited the room snickering when they got back to their own room.

Meanwhile an hour later Sasuke and Kakashi stealthily rigged the window so that when Gaara re- entered the room, a bucket of tar would fall onto him, then he would trip a rope at his gourd causing a feather and flour bomb to explode in the centre of the room.

Minato and Kakashi awoke to very loud screams, they ran to origin of the noise bursting through the door to find Gaara tarred and feathered using a sparkly pink sand shield, the rest of the boys were a mixture of flour and feathers and had... wet themselves?

The girls, and the other two boys poked there noses around the corner of the scene and laughed there heads off.

Sasuke said, "Hey losers you might want to start wearing nappies before you go to bed."

Kakashi snickered and said, "Who knew Gaara secretly appreciated pink as a colour?"

The four boys glared in the other fours direction.

Naruto yelled "SASUKE YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

Minato rubbed his temples, "What the heck is going on here?"

Obito yelled, "WHAT DO THINK! THOSE IDIOTS WENT TO FAR AND MADE US WET THE BED WITH THE WARM WATER TRICK!"

Minato looked hard at Sasuke and Kakashi, "Guys that was going a bit far."

Sasuke smirked "Well sorry disappoint but it wasn't us although we wish we thought of it."

Iruka cracked his knuckles, "You two are SO dead."

One quick trip to the hot springs later for Gaara, Obito, Naruto and Iruka. Gaara had returned his sand to his original state and colour and was in an extremely foul humour.

Naruto grinding his teeth said, "That was the last straw, I say we hit 'em hard."

Obito nodded with equal determination, "I agree, I mean making us wet the bed! That wasn't even funny!"

Gaara glared ahead, "But what can we do?"

Sasuke and Kakashi were quite pleased at their success over Naruto's crew and didn't expect a retaliation so soon, oh how they were wrong.

They'd been sitting calmly in their room when the bag that was on fire was chucked into there room, to stop in spreading Sasuke stamped his foot on it, only to realize it was full of dog poo.

He winced and made his way to the bathroom only when he gripped the doorknob it felt weird.

He yelled "WHAT THE HELL? IS THIS VASELINE!?"

Kakashi helped him open the door only to have a bunch of smoke bombs and explosive tags fall on them yelping they stumbled backwards tripping on a invisible wire releasing two dozen stink bombs to fall on them.

Minato had been playing Kakashi Sensei at shougi when the latest set of screams were heard.

They of course tracked it down to Sasuke and Kakashi's room and nearly threw up from the smell, they held there noses "What on earth happened?"

Naruto's gang casually walked by, Obito said offhandedly "To think they have the nerve to tell us to wear nappies, they smell worse then we did."

Once out of sight said four collapsed in laughter.

Gaara said "H-hey Naruto did you get pictures?"

Naruto held up a camera triumphantly, "You bet I did."

One quick trip to the hot springs for Sasuke and Kakashi.

Sasuke was furious "How dare they do that to US!"

Kakashi was equally annoyed., "This is war."

Sakura and Rin were working on their next move, "Sakura should we target Sasuke and Kakashi next?"

Sakura nodded, "Yep, lets hit them now whilst they're cleaning up at the hot springs."

They crept into the guys room and threw bras and knickers all over the room then stuffed the cupboard with Icha Icha paradise books, blow up dolls, handcuffs and as a classic a whip.

They rigged the front door that as soon as they walked into the room a tape player would let out a loud high pitched scream, they opened the window wide open then returned to their room waiting for the spectacle.

Sasuke and Kakashi walked into their room planning on ways to get even when a large scream gripped their ears, they stared in shock at the female underwear laying around their room.

Minato was on the seen in seconds, "BOYS I THOUGHT YOU WENT TO THE HOT SPRINGS FOR A BATH!"

Sasuke growled "This isn't ours!"

Kakashi Sensei noticed the closet bulging and opened a door being buried in the various items stocked in there by Sakura and Rin.

He emerged a second later blushing, "I am ashamed at myself."

Minato looked beyond disappointed at Kakashi and Sasuke.

"OH come on! We. Did. Not. Do. It!"

The girls sighed, "Sasuke, Kakashi how could you?"

Naruto whistled, then snickered "Wow you guys are bigger closet pervs than Ebisu."

Obito pulled out a camera, "Now this is juicy black mail."

Sasuke was seriously pissed off "YOU * *#* *! WE HAVEN'T BEEN BACK FOR 5 MINUTES AND ALL READY YOU PRANK US! UN * # #* BELIEVABLE!"

Sasuke threw a kunaii at Naruto's head.

Naruto was pinned up against the wall not breathing and well dead...

Obito blinked in shock, "Oh my god they killed Naruto!"

Gaara pointed at Sasuke "You bastards!"

The dead Naruto poofed out of existence, then the real one walked up, "Phew good thing that was a shadow clone."

Iruka looked at Sasuke, "Hey calm down 'avenger penguin' we didn't do it."

With that the four of them walked away laughing, Minato shook his head, "Just clean this mess up OK guys?"

Sasuke whispered to Kakashi "They are going to *''%# * * die!"

Soon they crept in and left a dvd in the four guys room.

Naruto picked it up and examined it, "Hey have any of you guys ever seen 'the ring' before?"

They all shook there head for No, so they sat down and watched it.

Relying on accurate timing Sasuke rang Naruto's room just after the movie finished and said in a dark tone, "You're going to die in seven days."

Him and Kakashi smirked in amusement when they heard Naruto, Obito and Iruka scream.

They walked in on them to hear Naruto say, "G-gaara why aren't you worried?"

Gaara replied, "Eh. It happens, it happens."

Sasuke and Kakashi said pleased, "Something scare you ladies?"

Naruto yelled "THAT'S IT SASUKE! A SHOWDOWN YOU WANT A SHOWDOWN YOU'LL GET! WHOEVER PULLS THE BEST PRANK IN AN HOUR WINS!"

Sasuke glared, "You're on loser!".

Naruto, Obito, Iruka and Gaara for their prank grabbed the most dry ice, vinegar and baking soda they could find and dumped it in the Sasuke and Kakashi's room, whilst Sasuke and Kakashi in retaliation set up a paint explosion in Naruto, Obito, Iruka, and Gaara's room, resulting them in taking a another trip to the hot springs only this time there was a water non poisonous snake in the waters (Not that the poor victims knew that it wasn't poisonous).

They all faced each other off in the hotel's lobby when the unexpected happened, Sakura and Rin walked between them and formed a hand sign "SEXY JUTSU!"

All of the boys fell back super embarrassed near the verge of nosebleeds, yes even Gaara, they did not see that coming.

Sakura and Rin did a high five.

Minato and Kakashi Sensei had been watching from around a corner.

Minato started, "So... Sakura and Rin won..."

Kakashi sensei nodded "Looks like it."

Minato looked at him confused, "So who wins the bet then?"

The girls held their hands out in front of them expectantly, "We do obviously."

Minato and Kakashi Sensei grudgingly handed the cash over then gave each of the boys a swift kick to resuscitate them.

Minato said, "Uh guys if your little grudge match is over I think now would be a good time to transport ourselves out of here, because personally I don't want to be around when they find out what you did to the hotel rooms."

They all scurried out of the hotel soon after to the direction of the bridge.

Obito said sadly "Unfortunately Iruka you can't come with us but we'll best buds forever OK?"

Iruka looked sad then perked up, "Yeah you're right!"

They waved him a goodbye as Minato was about to begin the hand signs Kakashi stopped him, "Oh no you don't ! You've screwed up enough times all ready Sensei, **I **will do it this time as I know the jutsu."

Minato tried to stop him, "Kakashi wait!"

I-Inu- Hitsuji-Tatsu-Uma-Tori-Tora

Kakashi cut his thumb with a kunai, "Ninja art time travelling jutsu!"

A yellow smoke encased them this time.

Kakashi looked triumphant, "See told you I could do it."

Sasuke poked his shoulder, "What?"

Sasuke pointed at the Hokage rock, one, two, three,...four...five...six...

"Oops..." Kakashi mumbled there were six faces in the rock, the extra two being Tsunade and Naruto.

Naruto fist pumped "YES! Take that Sasuke I did make it to Hokage hah!"

Sasuke shrugged "Whatever loser."

Sakura blinked, "We're in the future.. how weird."

Rin sighed, "Welcome to our world."


	20. That's us?

Naruto was in the middle of a happy dance when Sakura smacked him reminding him that they needed to henge, as they were from the current times past,

Iruka's voice shut them up, "Wow what did you guys do!?"

Obito rolled his eyes "Well done Kakashi, not only did you bring us to the wrong time era, you brought Iruka along. I'm staring to think you're worse then sensei."

Little light bulbs appeared over everyone's heads.

Rin said "Hey, since it was Kakashi who did the jutsu that means Sensei will have enough chakra to take us home?"

Naruto leaped onto his fathers legs, "For the love of ramen don't! I wanna see myself as Hokage! Also I wanna know if I married Sakura-chan!"

Minato tried to shake Naruto off, "Look as fun as that would be, I don't think it's a good idea!"

Naruto gave him huge puppy eyes, "Pwetty pwease..."

Minato tried to resist but crumbled, "OK just for a little while though."

Naruto jumped in the air, "YIPPEE!"

Gaara sighed "Great now we've gotta live with him."

Rin giggled "You're just saying that because you can't say Yippee with you're voice being that deep."

Gaara glared, "I can say it just fine."

Sasuke smirked "Prove it."

Gaara exhaled, "Yi- Yip- Ye-Yiphe- Yipe-... Yay."

Everyone laughed at his predicament, Naruto slapped his back playfully "Wow dude you suck at cheerful phrases."

Gaara let sand come out from his gourd and lift Naruto into the air, "SAND COFFIN!" and with that he decimated Naruto.

Obito looked in horror, "Oh My God you killed Naruto!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, "You bastard."

Gaara glared back, "I am a bastard, -shrugs- but I'm learning."

Naruto poofed onto the scene, "Phew good thing I used a replacement jutsu in time!"

Kakashi stated tiredly, "Look if we're gonna do this stop messing around, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Iruka and Gaara you guys need to henge as well if this is gonna work."

Naruto transformed into a red haired kid with green eyes, Sasuke went with white hair and silver eyes, Sakura changed to have purple hair and pink eyes, Iruka changed to a simple blonde hair, brown eyes, and Gaara changed to have brown hair, and made the Kanji symbol and rings around his eyes vanish bringing out his now amber eyes.

Naruto cocked his head to one side, "Wow you look kinda strange without the raccoon rings."

Gaara walked in the direction of the ramen stand "Yeah yeah lets get this over with."

Naruto walked at his side with every one else following behind, "Hey Gaara why are we heading to the ramen stand?"

Sasuke growled "Get a brain loser where else would you be? Even if this is the future."

Naruto let out an 'O', "I wonder where you are Sasuke teme."

Sasuke smirked "Probably telling you how to do your job right."

Gaara stopped, "Over there."

They followed his gaze to the ramen stand, sitting on the stools was possibly Naruto's future self in his Hokage robes and someone else in Kazekage robes.

Gaara said quietly "Don't tell me..."

When they got closer they casually ordered some ramen and heard, "You know Gaara I'm offended that you think I summoned you to Konhoa to just eat ramen, I am the sixth Hokage for a reason you know."

Gaara the Kazekage smirked, "Yeah because no-one else wanted the job."

Naruto laughed, "Oh ha ha buddy. So when are you gonna settle down? I don't want to be the only Kage with kids you know."

By now younger Naruto was listening intently as the Kazekage nodded "Oh yeah you said Hinata's due again soon isn't she, isn't this child your third?"

Everyone of our time travelling crews jaws dropped.

Naruto's eye was twitching _"So I don't marry Sakura..."_

Minato was doing a little victory dance _"My son's the Hokage with two kids, and a babe on the way doo-dah!"_

Older Naruto scratched his head sheepishly "Ah well the thing is, it's not one this time but two."

Gaara's future self mocked horror, "And I thought having two mini versions of you running around was bad enough, but four? How does Hinata handle it."

Naruto chuckled, "Simple they visit Auntie Tenten and Uncle Neji for play days with their cousins."

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "That's evil. Speaking of which how's Sakura?"

Naruto gulped down some ramen, "Oh that, her and Sasuke are overjoyed their expecting again soon. Which will be there second kid, Itachi junior's over the moon to finally have a little bro or sis to play with. I think your niece Takako has a crush on him, it's a good thing she takes after her mum in energy and her dad in brains, or nothing would be done."

Sasuke nearly choked on his ramen whilst Sakura nearly fainted from happiness.

Gaara smirked "Well I heard their also expecting again, who'd though Temari would marry a leaf shinobi? And Shikamaru of all people."

Naruto sighed, "Man there must be a baby boom on or something! At least Ino had a safe birth a little while back, I've never seen Sai with that much emotion on his face. As I say though you need to hurry up and get a girl! I mean you don't wanna be stuck in the bachelors club forever do you! I mean who's left? Kiba, Chouji, Kankuro, Shino, Bushy brows... so come on! Kids aren't so bad!"

Gaara replied, "Speaking of which, 3, 2, 1..."

"DADDY!"

Naruto was tackled by a a five year old blonde haired boy with the Hyuuga eyes, and a four year old raven haired girl with blue eyes, they knocked Naruto backwards with the force of the blow.

Gaara looked at the scene in amusement, "And you're trying to convince me to have kids."

Naruto grinned, "Hey Haku, Haruna how about giving Uncle Gaara a hug."

They grinned, "OK!"

Gaara backed up a step, "Oh no, no, no NO!" they pounced on him and he couldn't help but chuckle at their antics.

Gaara's younger self was mimicking Naruto in having his eye twitching, _"So in the next couple of years I lose my sanity. Great." _

Minato whined like a puppy at Kakashi, "Ppppllllleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee!"

Kakashi sighed and then said in a hushed tone, "For the last time NO! You can't go hugging your grandchildren!"

Minato pouted, "That's so unfair! I'll never get another chance, I DIE remember!"

Naruto's future self looked at our mismatched group of time travellers and grinned, "How's it going dad? Kakashi's, Obito, Rin, Iruka, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara and well me."

They froze.

Gaara's future self stood up at the sixth Hokage's side smirking, "How did we figure it out? Hello we are you. Of course we'd remember it."

Minato sprang up, "Cool! Since they know I get five minutes hugging rights and unsupervised spoiling time with the grand kids!"

They didn't have a chance to stop him as he started a tickle fight with Haku and Haruna who laughed like hyena's.

Kakashi sensei looked at him, "So you two know."

The Kazekage shrugged, "It wasn't that hard to work out."

Naruto's older self held up a finger, "OK rules, one, don't mess with my town, two, don't mess with my Hokage monument and three. This is the most important one. Don't. Mess. With. My. Wife." he pointed at his past self, "Especially you! You break those rules and whether or not you are me in the past I will kill you!"

Naruto gulped, "Hey but if I die, you die."

His older self poked his tongue out "I don't care! I worked really hard to get here, and I don't intend for you...me... man this is confusing..."

Kakashi nodded, "Welcome to my world."

Naruto continued"To mess it up, savvy?" they all nodded.

Naruto's future self grinned, "Cool now how about we-"

"Lord Hokage for goodness sake this is getting ridiculous!"

Naruto's older self flinched, "Well me and the Kazekage has gotta go now! Have fun watching the kids!"

They both disappeared in a puff of smoke, the gang looked down the road to see somebody approaching with a little dark haired boy with almost a red tint to it walking at their side, the person's face was covered by a large pile of paperwork.

The mystery person yelled again, "Naruto you loser! I mean it! Hokage or not you've got to get this paperwork done, I mean I already did half of it for crying out loud!"

The gang looked amongst themselves.

Naruto grinned "No way!"

Sasuke looked paler whilst Sakura looked maternal at the boy walking at this man's side.

It was then Naruto's future kids noticed the figure and put on the famous fox grin, "Uncle Sasuke! Itachi!" the boy's face lit up and he waved at them/

Sasuke walked to the ramen stand and sat the paperwork on the stools. His eye twitched in aggravation, "DAMN IT NARUTO! I AM SO TELLING SAKURA ABOUT THIS! THEN WE'LL SEE HOW HAPPY YOU ARE AFTER SHE GIVES YOU A PAINFUL ANNUAL MEDICAL CHECK UP!" he noticed his audience then sighed, "That's just great."

Sasuke's younger self's eyes flickered back and forth from his future self and the small possibly five year old boy.

Sakura looked at the child with huge hearts in her eyes, "SO CUTE!"

Sasuke's older self scratched the back of his head, "I didn't realize you guys we're going to turn up today and yes younger dobe I remember as well. Oh hi Sakura dear you look lovely as always."

Sasuke nearly gagged watching his future complimenting Sakura, his older self seemed to sense that, "Don't look at yourself like that, remember the goal was restore the clan right? How do you restore a clan without a wife? Think about it."

Then Sasuke's older self got an evil smirk and his eyes seemed to glean at Naruto and Gaara, "Hey if you two weren't at the ramen stand where would you be right now?"

Naruto paused and looked at Gaara who nodded, at the same time they answered, "On top of the Hokage monument."

Sasuke let out a small evil laugh, "Thank you, now I can make sure Lord Hokage does his paper work. Watch Itachi for a bit will ya?"

With that he poofed away.

Kakashi groaned "What do we look like, are we suddenly nannies or something!"

Sakura and Rin started cooing over Itachi, Sasuke was trying to keep calm after digesting that he had named his first born son after his brother, who he has sworn to kill.

Obito and Iruka stood off to the side and shook their heads, "Women."

Minato patted Naruto on the back, "I knew you had it in ya! I was worried for a bit!"

Naruto was still resembling a fish by opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to say something, well anything.

Though nothing was coming out.


	21. Kids are troublesome

Naruto and the gang blinked at Itachi who was scuffling his foot in a cute manner at them, "Um hello.."

Haku pounced on him, "Stop being shy ya knuckle head!"

Haruna giggled, "Haku you know daddy's the number one hyp-hypa- hyperactive knuckle headed ninja in the village."

Haku snorted, "Yeah but dat doesn't mean 'tachi isn't one as well!"

Itachi shied away, "Dad says I'm a genius in the making."

Haku sighed, "Yeah but YOUR dad works for MY dad which means my dad's better!"

Itachi glared, "Nu-uh! My dad is!"

Haku yawned "Whatever floats your boat."

Itachi flushed angrily, "That's it I'll prove it!" he threw a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it at Naruto who let out a 'meep' before he exploded.

Haruna gaped, "Oh my god you killed daddy!"

Sasuke patted Itachi's head "That's my boy!"

Haku glared "You ba-!"

Naruto's hand clamped a hand over his mouth, "OK can we all agree to stop killing me? Seriously this is the third time people! Enough's enough I can't work like this any more!"

Obito blinked "Dude... Are you crying?"

Naruto sniffed, "No, I just got emotional that my kids tried to defend me.. that's all."

Minato had starry eyes, "They're so adorable! Haku has the Hyuuga bloodline I see."

Haku grinned proudly, "Yup I use it to see the answers to pop quizzes Iruka-Sensei gives us!"

Itachi rolled his eyes, "I knew you were a cheater! Besides I have my sharingan."

Sasuke blinked, "You have it already!"

Itachi smiled, "Yu-huh I got it when I was four!"

Kakashi sighed, "Of course, and your name would be Itachi wouldn't it? Typical."

Sakura punched Kakashi twenty feet away with a sudden protective instinct, "DON'T TALK ABOUT ITACHI LIKE THAT!"

Iruka winced, "Women are scary."

Sakura glared at him, "What was that?" the killing intent was even making Gaara uneasy, now _that _was worrying.

Haruna clapped her hands, "Hey lets go see Takako!"

Haku grinned, "Only if I can sing on the way that song dad taught us."

Itachi groaned, "Must you?"

Haku walked with them flanking his sides and with nothing better to do are group of time-travellers followed them.

Haku started singing, "What are we gonna do today Orochimaru? Same thing we do every day Sasuke, try to take over the world! Well... first Japan... then the world! It's Sasuke, It's Sasuke and the pedo pedo pedo pedo pedo pedo pedo pedo pedo pedo ITACHI!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow "What sort of song is that?"

Haku shrugged, "I have no idea... but dad sings it all the time in front of Uncle Sasuke."

Rin looked worried, "I see..."

They all looked at Naruto with worried expressions.

He waved his hands in self defense "I don't have a clue why I would sing that!"

Haruna pointed out "Daddy sings it because of the permanent hiccy that Uncle Sasuke has on his neck that a snake man gave him."

Team seven -sweat drops-

Obito yawned, "How long are we gonna stay here? I mean we can go any time _hint hint._"

Minato pretended not to hear him, "So what's this Takako girl like?"

Haruna skipped ahead, "She has black hair in pig tails, she's really smart and active she's starting the academy with Itachi and Haku soon, she can do shadow possession jutsu, but she has three year old younger twin brothers, Momoji who has blonde hair in a pony tail, he's active as well and also smart he can do the shadow possession jutsu, but his twin Hiro who also has blonde hair in a ponytail is extremely lazy he's like uncle Shika he's clever and likes watching clouds, but he's does auntie Tam-tam's fan jutsu."

Everyone sweat drop, all had the same thought 'Ironic the lazy one inherited the fan jutsu.'

Haku grinned mischievously, "Don't forget little sis that she has a crush on _Itachi._" he said in a sing song voice.

Itachi blushed "Go away loser!"

Haku laughed, "'tachi and Takako sitten in a tree K-I-S- S-I-" he yelped as a fist met his face.

The girl looked to be the same age as Haku and Itachi and she cracked her knuckles, "Wanna finish that song Haku!"

He waved his hands "No cousin dearest I was just playen honest!"

A loud yell echoed throughout the village and older looking Shikamaru walked to his daughters side he said rather tiredly, "Sounds like Sasuke caught Lord Hokage and the Kazekage goofing off again."

Momoji and Hiro walked out from behind him, the boy on the left looked hyper, whilst the boy on the right looked tired, the little guy yawned and said, "What a drag."

Everyone had sweat drops again, this Hiro was defiantly a mini Shikamaru.

Gaara looked at the three kids curiously.

Naruto elbowed his ribs lightly "Say hello to your niece and nephews then."

Gaara said monotonously "Hi..."

Kakashi sensei scanned over the older Shikamaru and kids with mild interest before playing the role of new-in-town-being-paid-as-nannies-as-we-have-nothi ng better-to-do "Hi we were only hired today by the Hokage and his assistant to watch their kids whilst we escort them to their cousins house, may we presume you're their uncle?"

The team gave him a blatant stare of 'WTF?' but played along, Rin smiled sweetly "So are you?"

Shikamaru yawned "Look I may be nearly thirty but I'm not stupid, I know it's a past Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi Sensei plus Kakashi's past self, his old team and a young Iruka."

Obito gaped, "Well dang."

Shikamaru sighed, "Genius remember? Anyway I won't spread it, other than me there's actually only few that could work it out."

Naruto blinked "Uh you forgot Gaara.."

Shikamaru leaned to look past Naruto to see Gaara surrounded in killing intent, "Oh sorry future Kazekage/brother in law I didn't see you.." the killing intent tripled.

Shikamaru scratched the back on his head, "Look I'd love to chat but Temari will chew me out again if I don't get the groceries before five this evening... hey could you watch the kids for a bit? You will? Great."

With that Shikamaru walked away leaving his kids with our guys, Kakashi's eye twitched, "I repeat, do we look like nannies!"

Iruka nodded, "I agree, it'll be impossible to pull a pra- I mean see the village at this rate because the kids will sell us out for candy!"

Naruto nodded, "I couldn't agree more. So... couldn't we leave them with their Uncle Neji?"

Haku shuddered, "MERCY! He has it in for me since momma took us to the Hyuuga's compound for a meeting since she's head of the clan, anyway I put a explosive tag on Uncle Neji's chair he's been real sore at me ever since."

Naruto nodded, "In that case just punch him in the jaw and that will get him to back off, it works, trust me, I know."

Sakura pouted, "Why can't we see how I am in the future huh?"

Obito stated tactfully, "If we drop off the kids with their family then we can find out how you're doing."

Sakura turned away, "I wanna see Ino's baby to."

Kakashi sensei sighed, "Can't you wait ten years?"

Rin sucked in a sharp breath, "Kakashi Sensei! Ten minutes is a long time to a girl, but ten years! You are so inconsiderate."

Sasuke shook his head, "They're right you know."

Gaara nodded "Yeah, seriously not cool."

Everyone seemed to be against him even his past self who said with a shrug, "You're on you're own man."

Kakashi Sensei slumped in defeat, "Fine we'll visit the knocked up Sakura."

The female shinobi glared at him, "What. Was. That!"

Kakashi Sensei hid behind Gaara, "Nothing."

Itachi smiled, "Yup mom's gonna have a baby any day now!"

Sasuke whispered in his ear, "Between you and me, was this baby planned?"

Itachi looked horrified "Of course she was!"

Sasuke raised an eye brow, "She?"

Itachi sighed, "Well I wanted a brother so I used my sharingan to see if I could find out the baby's gender, but mom and dad don't know and they want her to be a surprise. Even so I've been dropping hints for a name like Ai, Maya and so on. They still don't get it though."

Naruto stopped in the middle of the road, "Stupid Question but where exactly do Neji and Tenten live?"

Haku sighed and grabbed Naruto's hand "Follow me!"

Haruna trailed after them with Momoji and Hiro close behind, Takako was walking by Itachi.

Gaara walked by Sasuke, "Well Uchiha seems my niece has a fancy for your son."

Sasuke growled in irritation, "He's not dating until he's graduated from the academy!"

Gaara smirked, whilst Naruto and Obito laughed at him, "Dude chill! Technically he's not your kid for a while yet!"

Sasuke realising what he said humphed and faced another direction.

A brown haired girl with a pony tail rushed into the street to join the kids, she had red stripes on her cheeks indicating her origin as the Inuzuka clan, with a black puppy at her side.

Gaara walked to Naruto's side "Who is she?"

The girl appeared to be the same age as Haku, Takako and Itachi, "Ha my name's Mayu Inuzuka and this is my partner Shigure!" referring to the black pup.

Naruto looked clueless, "Huh..?"

She grinned at him "My dad's name is Kiba! He's a awesome ninja but he's been looking after my baby brother even since mom died, but I'll become a great ninja soon as well wait and see!"

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura silently agreed that she had her fathers cocky attitude.

Naruto whispered to Gaara, "Hey our older selves we're talking and I said that Kiba was in the bachelors club so..."

Gaara answered "Yeah looks like this girl's using her attitude to cover the pain of her mother's death."

Naruto was actually pretty smart for a change, "Do you think any others have kids as well, but we don't know yet because their wives died?"

Gaara snorted, "Actually I doubt that Kankuro could get a girl to stay with him in the first place."

Obito smiled at the girl bending down to her level, "Well isn't your pup a cute little guy?" he went to pet him but Shigure bit down on Obito's fingers.

Kakashi groaned at his team mates behavior "Obito you idiot you have to earn a dog's trust before you pat it but then again that tiny brain of your couldn't possibly process such common sense could it?"

Obito wrenched his fingers free ignoring the laughing children, "You think you're so clever don't you dog breath!"

Mayu kicked his shin, "We resent that remark!"

Obito yelped and clutched his leg hopping on one foot, falling over Shigure into fruit stand.

The kids laughter doubled at Obito's plight, Naruto slapped his hand on his forehead, "Obito dude you're gonna ruin the quartets street cred!"

Gaara sighed, "Somehow trio sounded better."

Iruka nodded "I hear that."

Sasuke snorted "What street cred?"

Naruto pointed at him "Shut up teme!"

Haku tugged on his trouser leg "What does teme mean?"

Naruto swallowed heavily as he looked at the expectant innocent faces.

Minato was banging his head on a post at Naruto's carelessness, Kakashi said calmly "It's just a word that means friend."

Haku grinned "In that case you're my teme!"

Iruka's face paled "That sounded so wrong."

Obito glared "Way to make things worse whitey!"

Kakashi replied "Shut it banana boy."

Obito protested as he tried to free himself of the fruit stand with Iruka's help.

Rin decided to save the day "Listen kids it's a very bad word that you're not allowed to say."

Haruna said quietly yet curiously "So it doesn't mean friend?"

Rin smiled "No, but you're all very good for understanding."

Sasuke growled "Way to get Rin to dodge a bullet for you dobe."

Itachi looked at Sasuke "What does that mean?"

All of them sweat dropped 'Oh heck'.


	22. Where are we this time?

The group made their way to Neji and Ten ten's house Mayu and Shigure tagging along for the heck of it.

The sound of crashing came from behind the door of Neji's home.

Cautiously Naruto knocked on the door and older looking Neji opened it with a twitching eye and shoved out a boy the same age as Mayu, Takako, Itachi and Haku, the boy had brown short hair and the Hyuuga eyes, and a girl the same age as Haruna, Momoji and Hiro, the girl had long brown hair as well as the Hyuuga eyes.

Neji shut the door behind them.

Haku grinned "Hiya Chiaki, 'sup Naomi?"

The boy obviously named Chiaki groaned, "Naomi found mothers twin dragon scrolls and opened them in the living room, now dad's angry so I assume he wants us to stay with you guys for a few hours. Joy."

Haku pouted, "You sure we're related? Cuz honestly you're a bit of stiff!"

Kakashi yelled to the sky, "Why? Why! What have I ever done to you to deserve this we now have nine, count them NINE brats to watch and a pup!"

Sakura looked triumphant "Since we can't leave these kids unsupervised I guess they'll have to come with us to the hospital."

Naruto sighed, "But parenthood's hard!"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, I think Gaara was the smartest out of the lot of us and stayed single."

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Actually when we get back I intend to change that, I mean where's the fun if I don't have a son/daughter the same age as you guys kids? Plus I'm gonna make sure I get Kankuro a girlfriend relatively soon as well..."

Kakashi Sensei sighed in defeat, "OK Sakura you win, kids can you lead us to see um auntie Sakura?"

Itachi's face lit up, "We're gonna see mom! Great! This way!"

They walked in the direction of the hospital, Haku and Itachi started fighting, Takako smacked Naruto for insulting Itachi.

Obito said "Hey you guys do know that you aren't actually related right?"

Haku, Haruna, Takako, Momoji and Hiro all said "Yes."

Obito looked confused, "Then why?..."

Haruna said, "We consider each other cousins cuz dad and Uncle Gaara consider each other like brothers, so we just call his sister and brother uncle cat boy and auntie Tam tam as well see?"

The group let out an 'O'

Haku said, "Yeah sadly though I'm actually related to Chiaki and Naomi here, cuz Uncle Neji is mum's cousin or something."

Rin giggled at the kids antics, Sasuke said "So does this Sai was it and Ino have kids?"

Haku nodded "Yeah two sons, Gin's our age he has blonde hair and black eyes like and Sai he can do that annoying Ink jutsu thing, they just had a baby about five months ago called Yuki though he has black hair and green eyes, but he cries a lot he's so noisy!"

Sakura tried next, "What about Kiba?"

Mayu sighed "Like I said dad's looking after my baby brother as in was born literally a week after Yuki, my brother has purple hair like mpm did, he also has he clan marks on his cheeks his name is Mora. If you really want to know mom had complications during child birth and died."

Naruto nodded, "OK so what about Shino, Bushy brows and Chouji?"

Itachi shuddered, "Creepy bug guy has a daughter our age called Kisa, she has short brown hair, she's OK but she wears sunglasses all the time and has those creepy bugs! Her mom was KIA'd about two years ago. Rock Lee has a son our age as well called Ren, fortunately for him he doesn't have those super busy eyebrows, he has red hair like his mum, I think she was on the same mission as Kisa's mother and never came back. Chouji has a son the same age as us he has a brown hair those swirls on his cheeks called Miso, and as you probably guessed his mom was on the same as Kisa's and Ren's mother. The three of them had a mission to assist the hidden waterfall village, something went wrong and they all died. I think Rock Lee took it the worst with Ren though, Kisa's been OK, Miso has been quiet ever since, the three of them usually hang out together."

Takako snorted "Excuse me! I hang out with Miso! Also I hang out with Gin."

Kakashi sensei said, "De ja vu anybody?"

Iruka said "Huh?"

Minato smiled, "Well from what I gather I'd say the Ino-Shika-Cho trio's kids Ino-Shikamaru-Chouji were on a squad, now they have kids that will must likely be on the same team, Gin-Takako-Miso see?" Obito shuddered, "Spooky."

Gaara questioned the kids next "What about Kankuro?"

All the kids laughed at him, Gaara narrowed his eyes "What's so funny?"

Momoji answered him, "Sorry but we don't think uncle cat boy will ever have kids!"

Hiro yawned, "Yeah cuz honestly we think he's gay."

The future group gasped, Minato scowled "Watch you're mouth!"

Haku pouted "Well it's true! Why else would he wear make up?"

Naruto looked at his group, "You know he's got us there."

Sakura decided on a subject change, "What about Gaara?"

Haku sniggered "I actually think he's just afraid of girls! Sure they're icky, but dad tried to set up on a date once and he didn't even show!"

The girls yelled "HEY!" at the icky remark.

The team from the future tried to hold in their laughter from Gaara, Naruto patted his back, "Don't worry about it bro, we have ten years to help you with this -snigger- girl phobia."

Gaara's eye twitched over time, "Aw shut up."

Itachi got excited "We're here!"

They walked into the hospital, the receptionist looked shocked to see so many people enter the building, Itachi walked up to the desk, "Excuse me we're to see my mom, Sakura Uchiha."

The receptionist blinked out of her stupor, "Sorry Itachi you'll have to wait for a bit you're mother's gone into labour."

Just then a tired looking Sasuke burst through the hospital entrance, "Which room for Sakura Uchiha?!"

The receptionist looked at the list "Room M-7 Mr Uchiha."

Sasuke zoomed around the corner, "Thanks!"

Kakashi blinked, "Now what?"

Sakura paled, "I'm having a baby..."

Minato sighed, "Looks like we're just gonna have to wait for Itachi's little sister to be born won't we?"

Mayu and Takako groaned, "Do we have to? When my brothers were born it took forever!"

Hiro raised an eyebrow "Dad said it was only two hours."

Takako stomped her foot, "No-body asked you!"

Kakashi sensei sat in the waiting area and began reading Icha Icha paradise, "Seriously Sensei we should leave soon and no Sakura we don't have time to see Ino's kids."

They waited for an hour, two, then finally three hours older Sasuke came back with a smile, "Itachi would you like to meet your little sister?"

The group followed along, older Sakura sat in the bed with a smile on her face in her arms was a tiny bundle with a tuft of pink hair, Itachi's face lit up, "What's she called?"

Sakura smiled "Ai."

The group of kids tried to see the newest arrival, younger Sakura smiled at her future daughter, even Sasuke looked proud.

Kakashi nudged them , "Lets go whilst we can."

The time travellers took one last group of the kids of the future and all felt happy at what the future could hold.

Minato cracked his knuckles, "Right I'll do the jutsu this time."

Iruka sighed, "Guess we're not pulling a prank this era."

Naruto laughed, "Oh really?"

All of them were confused, Naruto had been with them the entire time he couldn't have possibly done anything, Naruto pointed at the Hokage monument a few of his shadow clones had painted the faces including his own with circus designs.

Minato sweat dropped, "I think we should bail before you're future self finds out!"

I-Inu-Hitsuji-Tatsu-Uma-Tori-Tora "Ninja art time travelling jutsu!"

A purple smoke encased them, they coughed, "Stay henged guys just in case."

Minato did a head count, "Both Kakashi's, Rin, Sakura, Obito, Gaara, Sasuke, Iruka, myself check. Great! Now... we're are we?"

They looked around trying to find some familiar land marks.

Kakashi Sensei hummed, "You know this doesn't look like the leaf village."

Sasuke agreed, "Yeah it looks like the land of waves."

Naruto groaned, "Oh no, we're not where I think we are, are we?"

A little to the right they heard, "Get down!"

They looked through the trees, on a bridge was team 7 and Tarzuna fighting against Haku and Zabuza demon of the mist.

Naruto growled, "Shit, not only did we hit the wrong time, we hit the wrong country as well as that our first A-ranked mission."

Sasuke watched, "Hm, I die in a few minutes with that weird ice mirror jutsu."

Minato, his team, Gaara and Iruka looked thoroughly confused, "Um what?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Hey teme do you reckon you could help me save Zabuza and Haku without given ourselves away?"

Sasuke looked bored, "And I'd do that why?"

Naruto glared, "Simple if you don't I'll castrate you now promising that Itachi and Ai won't exist."

Sakura looked horrified "You wouldn't!"

Naruto smirked "Hey who's the future Hokage? I have the power!"

Sasuke grit his teeth, "Fine but you owe me dobe!"

"Don't call me that teme!"

Sakura coughed lightly "Guys you might want to hurry, Sasuke's died, and Kakashi Sensei's just about to kill Zabuza."

They turned their attention to the bridge, "Crap! Kakashi Sensei are you gonna help us!"

Kakashi Sensei hummed, "I guess I could, but you remember Zabuza trapped me in that water prison right? Also he did cut me across the chest, and on top of that he-"

Sasuke interrupted him, "Are you helping or not?"

Kakashi Sensei eye smiled, "You're on your own."

Naruto held his book in his hands, "Kakashi Sensei either you help us or your book gets it!"

Kakashi Sensei paled, "You wouldn't! That's a collectors edition!"

Naruto grinned mischievously, "Oh I would, and even if you take it back I can still tell you the ending!"

Kakashi Sensei growled in annoyance "Fine I'll help you."

Naruto handed him his book back, "Sakura?"

She smiled "I'm in! Well...to ensure we succeed and also to ensure my future mother status."

Obito still not completely following what was going on commented, "You and Sasuke must really want those kids."

Sakura looked determined, "You have no idea!"

Gaara blinked, "So anything we can help with?"

Naruto got them in a rugby huddle, "OK this is what we're gonna do!"


	23. IOU

Naruto clapped his hands, "OK! So do we all know what we're doing?"

Obito pouted and raised his hand, "I just have one question."

Naruto motioned for him to speak so Obito sucked in a sharp breath, "WHY THE HELL DO _I_ HAVE TO BE THE DISTRACTION!?"

Naruto sighed, "Obito it was either going to be you or Gaara and as we know Gaara's sand generally doesn't work when it gets wet. Also, even though it pains me to admit it Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Rin, Iruka, my dad and Kakashi Sensei have much more important tasks required of their skills if we want to pull this rescue mission off."

A moment of silence descended on the group, Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Gaara blinked, "Nothing we were just going to wait until your um _special _moment passed."

Naruto tilted his head to the side "Special moment what's that?"

Sakura coughed and nudged Sasuke who stated in boredom "In other words o clueless dense one it's our code for when you actually say something intelligent, as that doesn't happen very often though we wait for it to pass, but until that happens we make bets on how long it is until another one of these 'incidents' happens."

Gaara nodded, "Speaking of which, pay up."

The group groaned and handed him over 500 Ryou each, Naruto grinned "Hey you guys think I'm intelligent!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Oh yeah Naruto totally that's why we hold these bets every two or three months."

Naruto narrowed his eyes "Was that sarcasm Sasuke?"

Sasuke growled "No I was stating a fact loser!"

Rin chose to intervene "Break it up you two we have a mission remember? Obito are you ready to go?"

A mumble that sounded suspiciously like 'sad sadistic bastards' some how registered as a yes, Kakashi Sensei closed his book "Al-right lets do this."

Meanwhile on the bridge Sasuke was laying unconscious in the now shattered dome of Haku's ice mirror's jutsu, and Kakashi 3 was preparing to kill Zabuza with chidori, with silent signals Obito leaped into the scene. "Transformation justu!"

He now stood in front of Kakashi 3 transformed so it appeared he was wearing pink bunny footsie pyjama's.

Kakashi 3 froze in shock as Obito jumped up and down, "I'm a happy little bunny! See the cotton tail?"

He wiggled is hips letting out a little whoop whoop.

During his distraction Minato used his famous jutsu that got him named as the yellow flash and grabbed Zabuza and Haku, during which Gaara replaced them with sand clones, together Sakura, Iruka, Rin, Sasuke and Kakashi cast a gen jutsu so they appeared to be the real thing, whilst Naruto transported himself to the end of the bridge behind Gato's men lying In wait.

Obito was blushing slightly at his utter humiliation in front of Kakashi 3 who seemed to gather his wits as he struck a kunai into Obito who poofed into a log.

Kakashi 3 growled 'Substitution jutsu'

Obito reappeared looking normal in the bushes with Sakura, Iruka, Minato, Sasuke, Rin, Kakashi an unconscious Zabuza and a restrained Haku at their sides.

Rin whispered "Where's Kakashi sensei?"

Gato and his gang of brainless hit men made their appearance right on cue, he kicked the 'corpse' of Haku in disgust completely oblivious that it was a fake.

Naruto issued out a hundred henged shadow clones that resembled the villages and started completely decimating Gato's men, the Zabuza clone rushed forward like before and killed Gato, then as before the villages made their appearance on the bridge with Inari leading them, Naruto hopped back into his teams hiding place and he high fived Obito, "Mission success!"

Zabuza began to stir at this point and started struggling against his restraints.

Sakura looked about "Naruto where did Kakashi Sensei go? I thought he was with you but.."

Naruto looked surprised "He's not with you guys then where the hell?..."

A subtle poof alerted their attention to the bridge Kakashi sensei stood on the bridge like a meter behind Kakashi 3, "Sorry I'm late I got lost on the road to... woops."

Gaara slapped a hand on his forehead, Iruka groaned, Obito had a fierce eye twitch, Kakashi banged his head on a tree trunk, Sakura and Rin sighed whilst Minato rubbed his temples, Naruto was yelling slightly colourful language to the sky and shaking his fist.

The tied up Zabuza and Haku sweat dropped at the shinobi's reactions to the situation.

The Genin were staring at him like they'd seem a ghost, he looked at the teams hiding spot in the bushes and he could sense the killing intent rolling off in masses, coughing lightly he waved and poofed away as Kakashi 3 turned around to see what his squad were staring at.

Kakashi Sensei appeared in front of the group of Time travellers and newly caught captives, "You see I can explain there's no reason to-"

SLAP,

"I don't think I deserved that Naruto. Don't you think Obito?"

SLAP

"Again I don't think I deserved that, right ladies?"

SLAP SLAP SLAP

Minato frowned at him, "Let me guess you don't think you deserved that?."

Kakashi Sensei sighed "Actually I deserved that. But at least everything turned out OK right?"

SLAP

"OW! What did _you_ hit me for Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged "Nothing."

Naruto crouched down in front of Zabuza and started poking his forehead "OK so we got 'em, now what do we do with them?"

Zabuza glared fiercely "Don't think your getting any information out of me brat! I'll never talk, you'd have to kill me first!"

Haku didn't comment but his eyes said that he'd never betray Zabuza.

Naruto blinked "Kill you? Why would we want to do that? Who do you think just rescued you dummy!"

Haku gasped "Saved us... why? What's in it for you?"

Gaara leaned casually on a tree "Nothing. There's nothing we want from you, other than for you to survive."

Zabuza grinned "In that case you can release us."

Kakashi sensei eye smiled "Uh uh no can do, if I do that I have a nasty feeling you'd kill us on the spot. We have two propositions for you, you can either join up with the leaf village as active Shinobi and live more or less peacefully or you can come with us on a crazy wacky non repeatable time travelling adventure that only gets stranger with each stop we make. So... which Is it gonna be?"

Haku's eyes filled with hope and longing and the thoughts of living peacefully without prejudice.

Zabuza laughed with no mirth "Do you take me for a fool! As if the leaf village would have us! And time travel? You don't give us much credit on our intelligence do you?"

Minato sighed "Look personally I have no idea who you are other than your apparently S-ranked criminals, however it means a lot to Naruto that you live so even if you don't choose I'll pick for you and we'll just go with you tagging along with us as we attempt and hopefully soon make it back to our correct time era's savvy?"

Zabuza didn't have a comeback, the brat valued their lives, what the hell sort of mockery was this?

He really was the number one unpredictable hyperactive knuckle headed ninja.

Zabuza called his bluff "Go ahead. Show us, time travel ha yeah right."

Minato shrugged "Whatever."

He swallowed a food pill, bit his thumb, and formed the hand-signs I-Inu-Hitsuji-Tatsu-Uma-Tori-Tora, "Ninja art time travel jutsu!"

A black smoke encased them, they waved it away coughing slightly.

Iruka piped up "Hey I think we're back in the leaf village! Is that a plus?"

Obito stretched his limbs, "Feels great to be on home turf!"

Sakura smacked the back of his head ignoring the following "OW!"

"Obito you dummy! Does this look like the leaf village! WE'RE SURROUNDED BY MILES OF SAND!"

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow "Is there something wrong in being surrounded by sand?"

Everyone held a baited breath until Gaara shrugged "Then again each to their own I suppose. Anyway by the looks of it we're a hour away from my home village, so yeah we're in the land of wind."

Zabuza laughed "Time travel jutsu ha! All you did was change our location. Pathetic."

Minato sighed "Just because we know _where _we are doesn't mean we know _when _we are."

Gaara sighed "I bet my soul that knowing our luck that we've arrived on the day I accidently killed my uncle Yashumaru."

Naruto folded his arms behind his head "What makes you say that?"

Gaara paused "Nothing... Though my bet's still on."

Sasuke grunted "Please. 1: How could you _accidently _kill someone and 2: Why would we just so happen to arrive on the day you went pyschotic."

Gaara walked ahead "Well if your to chicken to take my bet then that duck butt style suits you after all."

Sasuke flushed in rage "FINE! If you're right you can have my stinking soul! But I'm telling you it's a one in a million chance!"

They arrived in the sand village in no time, Zabuza and Haku reluctantly tagged along, of course they didn't have much say in the matter considering they were tied up.

Iruka seemed to marvel at the sand village's culture, Sakura and Rin looked just as eager.

Obito shook his head "Gaara buddy how you manage to survive in over sized sand box day in day out amazes me."

Kakashi hadn't said anything in a while but chose to add "So where exactly are we going?"

Gaara replied "To the rooftop of my home, judging by the sun's position I would guess that it'll be dark in half an hour or so. Plus, I want to prove a point."

They sat in the shadow's of the roof, Naruto started to fidget uncomfortably "Gaara can we go yet, we still have to try and convince Zabuza and Haku to join us you know."

Zabuza grit his teeth "We can hear you brat!"

Minato hushed them, a miniature version of Gaara sat on the edge of the rooftop and started crying.

Gaara looked almost smug.

Sasuke sighed "Un-freaken-beliavable. Fine you win."

Sasuke pulled a scroll out of his pockect and scribbled on it _"I Sasuke Uchiha owe you my soul." _

Then he handed the scroll to Gaara who pocketed it, "Pleasure doing buisiness with you."

Sakura wriggled next to Sasuke "Um Sasuke when we get home do you want to go on a date with me?"

Sasuke shrugged "Can't I sold my soul to the jinchuuriki."

Gaara glared at him which Sasuke returned, Iruka picked the scroll out of Gaara's pocket with another one, he looked over the second scroll's contents "Geez Gaara also owns Kankuro's, Shikamaru's, Kiba's Neji's, Naruto's, Itachi's, Orochimaru's, Kabuto's, Tsunade's, Jiraiya's, Ebisu's, Baki's, Shino's, Rock Lee's, and Kakashi's soul! I don't even know who half those people are!"

Rin read over his shoulder and couldn't help asking "But how did you get Naruto and Kakashi sensei's souls?"

Gaara replied "Easy Naruto sold his soul for ramen, and Kakashi sensei for a limited edition Icha Icha Pardise book I 'borrowed' from Jiraiya."

Obito grinned "Well you won't get my soul!"

Gaara slanted his eyes "Don't worry you're next."

Minato back away slightly "I noticed you don't have any female souls."

Obito paled "Dude... Are you gay?"

Gaara blinked "No... I just find it cowardly to steal feminine souls."

Naruto nudged him "You know how I know you're gay? You wear eyeliner."

Gaara bit his lip "It's my insomnia ass hole! You know how I know you're gay? You hang around with Sasgay!"

Sasuke twitched, Naruto narrowed his eyes "Oh yeah! Well you know how I know you're gay? You're brother wears make up!"

Gaara replied hotly "True but... you know how I know you're gay you rescued a cross dresser and a child snatcher!"

Zabuza's eye twitched "Oh hell no you did not just insult us!"

Naruto and Gaara simultaneously yelled "SHUT UP!"

Naruto yelled "Yeah well you know how I know you're gay? In the future you aren't married!"

Gaara was about to retort when the sound of kunai wedging in sand drew their attention back to past Gaara getting attacked by a disguised figure, Gaara groaned "Aw hell."


	24. Frimsey's!

The time travelling group gasped as they watched a younger Gaara get a crazed look in his eyes, Obito squeaked "Isn't that masked ninja you're..."

Gaara stifled a yawn and continued to watch "Yup."

"And you're gonna..."

"Uhuh."

"Aren't you gonna..."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"The dude tried to assassinate me, deprives me of my sanity and leaves me mentally scarred for life."

"Touché."

Naruto smirked "I bet he gets finished off by Sand Coffin!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "More like Sand Burial."

"Sand Coffin!"

"Sand Burial!"

"Sand Coffin!"

"Sand Burial!"

"SANDWICH!"

Everyone stared at Haku in surprise who responded "What? I'm hungry and I can't get anything tied up now can I?"

They resumed to look at the crying form of younger Gaara and they covered their heads as Yashumaru blew himself up.

Iruka eyed the scene "Damn that guy had problems."

Naruto had a 'WTF?' expression and looked at Gaara "I thought you said you 'killed' your uncle."

Gaara blinked "I did."

Sasuke crossed his arms "No way does that count the bi-polar dude blew himself to smithereens he killed himself."

Gaara glared in defiance "Yeah but I Sand coffined him."

Kakashi paused to think "Was he still saveable when he lit the explosive tags?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi "Is saveable a word?"

Kakashi nodded "It is now, Obito!"

"On it!"

He scribbled furiously into his pocket diary kept just in case new words they invent are needed to be added to an authentic dictionary, "There saveable to put simply a word in which is still able to be rescue, salvage, brought back amongst the living, see noun save, or verb saving."

Rin looked over his shoulder "Hey! How come schumunchkin isn't there!"

Obito snorted "Rin as much as we... well me anyway... love you (hint hint) Schumunchkin is not a word!"

She put her hands on her hips "Ha! And saveable is? Why can't schumunchkin be a word if frimsey can!"

Kakashi glared "There are frimseys I'm telling you! Obito and I got kidnapped by them for an entire week, they keep saying we stole their nuts!"

Naruto laughed "You got abducted by frimseys! You're so lame!"

Iruka nodded "Yeah even Naruto didn't get captured!"

Zabuza, Haku and Sakura's minds were spinning Sakura yelled out "What the fluff's a frimsey!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "You don't know? Well to put it simply a frimsey is an annoying squirrel/rabid rat with buck teeth that can chew through anything, they live in places you'd expect the least, they have tribal rituals and war paint, and they steal anything you think of as black-mail material."

Minato nodded "Yeah the little buggers got ahold of that birthday party photo that one year...-shudder- I was nearly forced into marrying their princess to get that back."

Naruto nodded grimly "Yeah they took my journal and Gaara's secret scroll of thoughts... Luckily Sasuke knew they had a nest growing under his pillow so we got rid of them!"

Kakashi looked at them in wonder "You flamed a frimsey?"

Naruto scuffed his shoe "Well actually we -cough chasedthemawaywithbubbles- cough."

Kakashi's eye twitched "No. Way. They fear BUBBLES! Why didn't you tell us that!"

Gaara shrugged "_Slipped_ my mind."

Naruto nudged Gaara's side "Now don't go _leaking_ water puns!"

Obito grinned "Yeah now's not the time to come _clean_."

Sakura punched them both in the head "Quit it before I _wring_ your necks!" she clasped hand over her mouth realising what she said.

Kakashi sensei chuckled "_Water _way to go."

Zabuza groaned "You guys are all _washed up_."

Haku added "They are acting a bit _wet_."

Rin sighed "Anyway swiftly moving on frimsey's aren't real!(Maniacal laughter and Indian war cries echo into the night) I don't think... back to the topic on hand was your uncle still breathing when he kicked the bucket?"

Gaara shuffled uneasily "He might have sorta been saveable.."

Naruto nodded "See? If he had gotten medical attention he would have lived!"

Gaara argued back "But I shattered his spine!"

Sasuke snorted "In your logic then if you killed him I killed Itachi."

The group said nothing to that.

So Sasuke said "Exactly."

Zabuza, who was still tied up but now sitting in a caterpillar position, raised an eyebrow "As in Itachi Uchiha?"

"Yup."

"The dude who massacred his clan?"

"Yep."

"He's you're brother?"

"I believe so..."

"... Are you gay?"

Sasuke grit his teeth in anger "Where the hell did that come from!?"

Zabuza shrugged "Well it's just he wears purple nail varnish and hangs out with Kisame so yeah... you have to wonder."

Kakashi nodded "He has a point you know."

Sasuke yelled at him "NOBODY ASKED YOU!"

Kakashi looked to his side at a random sand Shinobi "Sorry Nobody."

Nobody sniffed and disappeared.

Kakashi glared at Sasuke "Happy now? I gotta go home to that."

Obito put in "No you don't, you just met him and besides we live in the leaf village!"

Gaara seemed to be reminiscing something, "I think I killed that bloke when I was ten."

Kakashi gaped in horror "You killed nobody! Why?!

" Kakashi started to cry anime tears.

Obito patted him reassuringly "There there let it out, I know it hurts but time is the best healer."

Zabuza twitched "I rest my case you're all gay."

Iruka snapped back "Do we look like the backstreet boys!"

"... maybe."

Minato poofed in-between them with a stupid grin on his face, "I'm back!"

After a five minute silence Naruto asked "You went somewhere?"

Minato joined Kakashi in the anime tears whilst Obito tried to shush them and shot glares at the team.

Rin looked exasperated "What did I do?"

Obito put his hands on his hips after finishing comforting them, "Oh it's all good for you Rin! You get to go and have the career whilst I stay home and look after them!"

Rin sighed "Obito.."

"Nope I'm tired of your excuses! Aren't I allowed any fun? I have to watch them all the time and they aren't even mine!" he pouted and crossed his arms with his back to Rin.

Sasuke groaned "Oh no I hate it when he gets PMS."

Iruka blinked "PMS?" Sasuke nodded gravely "Pre-Madara-Syndrome."

There were sweat drops all round.


	25. What Minato Did!

Whilst everyone continued with the discussions on frimsey's Minato poofed away to get himself a bottle of sake, yeah... that would be so welcome right now.

He whistled as he all but skipped down the street, _"Sake oh Sake where are you much desired but unable to mind sake!" _

He was disappointed when he he was still lacking the beverage.

_"Oh come on! There must be sake _

_somewhere is this dust hell! How would the Kazekage survive without it! Wait... That's it! The Kazekage he's bound to have some in his office! Oh yeah! Go Minato it's your birthday! It's your birthday! Not for real real! Just for play play!" _

He crept into the Kazekage tower hiding in the many shadows, _"He he I'm sneaky like ninja!" _

After a while the lack of guards began to greatly disturb him, _"This is the Kazekage's tower for goodness sake! What if I was an enemy nin! Wait.. I am an enemy nin technically hmmm."_

Minato entered the Kazekage's office a moment later triple checking the area for any hidden traps, he spotted the sake sitting on the desk and could practically here the music playing _"Hallelujah!_ _Hallelujah! Hallelujah!" _

He reached the desk and feeling very pleased with himself picked up his prize as soon as he did though thirty ANBU black ops and the Kazekage surrounded him, Minato twitched in annoyance "You have got to be kidding me."

The Kazekage strolled up to him with a very sour face "Who are you and what business... do... you... My word it's the fourth Hokage!"

Minato replied with an intelligent "Huh?"

The Kazekage backed up a step "But... But you're dead!"

Minato shrugged and pointed at the Kazekage "So I know that you're dead," he pointed at the cat ANBU "You're dead," he gestured the rest of the room "You're all dead! I'm not dead."

The he took a swig of the Sake, "Man this is good stuff, you want some?"

The Kazekage's expression darkened further "I must say you're impression in admirable but I'm tired of this charade. ANBU eliminate him."

Minato gulped "Oh Bugger."

As the ANBU leapt at him, he dodged a Kunai aimed at his head and started fending off attacks from all angles, "Now...can't we -ducks- discuss.. this -jumps and kicks an ANBU- like reasonable people!"

He spotted a window and jumped towards freedom however the Kazekage grabbed his leg and yanked him back in.

Minato cursed and pushed of his hands flipping himself upright on the desk, a dog ANBU pulled out a long sword, Minato spotted a pair on blade handles in sheaths displaying on the wall and yanked one out "Ha ha!" It was dagger sized, "Ooops wrong one."

The ANBU charged and Minato pinned the ANBU's sleeve to the table with his dagger, "Yeah you can't touch this!"

Twenty more ANBU burst in, "Uh... Hey look over there it's Orochimaru trying to get the spirit of Shukaku!"

The ANBU turned their heads to watch Orochimaru jump out from behind the plant pot he was hiding behind to look over it and pale more then usual and run off into the desert "Curse you! I will get my revenge!" he yelled as he disappeared.

The ANBU looked back to where Minato had been standing -missing lines- the Kazekage slapped his hand on his forehead "Find him you idiots!"

Minato jumped across the rooftops trying to find the time travellers _"Lets see, was it two rights and a left? Or a left, a right and a semi circled turn? I always get those two mixed up!"_

He jumped into two very annoyed looking ANBU Minato feigned innocence "What? Can't a guy take a leak?" The ANBU stepped back "Oh sorry we didn't realise -missing lines-...damn him!"

Minato walked down the road, "So If I turn here I should if theory be back and... nope I'm lost."

The ANBU reappeared "OK this time you're coming with us!"

Minato grinned "Hey fellah's! If I wanted to hypothetically get back to where I needed to be how would I get there?"

The ANBU snorted "What sort of dumb question is that?"

Minato shrugged "A logical one I hope."

The ANBU crossed his arms in arrogance, "Well obviously you'd poof back to where you needed to be."

Minato slapped his forehead "Why didn't I think of that! Thanks!"

POOF

The second ANBU scolded the first one "You idiot! Lord Kazekage's gonna skin us alive now!"

The first one groaned dejectedly "I need a drink."

So he pulled out a bottle of Sake.

Minato reappeared "Yoink!" and disappeared again.

the ANBU muttered darkly "Son of A..."

The second one sighed "We are so fired."

Minato reappeared between Minato poofed in-between Zabuza and Iruka with a stupid grin on his face, "I'm back!"

After a five minute silence Naruto asked "You went somewhere?"

_"I'm so loved -injured sniff- I wonder how the Kazekage's feeling right now?"_

Meanwhile in the Kazekage tower,

"Why is the Sake gone?"


	26. Fate?

**(Wow chapter 26, when I started this story I never thought I would carry on to this point, well anyway thanks for the support and as long as I have ideas for the next chappy's Minato's gang will continue to blunder through time! Thankyou to all those who review and remember any chappy suggestions are welcome! Without furthur ado chapter 26!)**

Minato yawned "Well guys I think we should head out again, it's to..."

"Dry" offered Sasuke,

"Deserted" pitched in Obito,

"Dangerous now that wee Gaara is psychotic killing machine... no offense." Naruto added as an after thought.

Gaara shrugged "None taken."

Minato continued "Nah I was gonna say more like it's to lacking of sake, but those reasons work to."

Kakashi Sensei raised an eyebrow "How are we gonna go you're to tired... and drunk to preform the jutsu again."

Minato grinned "Yup which is exactly why _you're _doing it my o so lovely and loyal pupil."

Kakashi Sensei sighed, "If we land at the beginning of time I am **not** being held responsible."

I-Inu-Hitsuji-Tatsu-Uma-Tori-Tora,

-bites thumb-

"Ninja art time travelling jutsu!"

They appeared in a different part of Konoha but nonetheless it was the village hidden in the leaves, Obito punched the air "Ha! No demon smoke attempting to suffocate us this time!"

POOF

An explosion of red smoke smothered them.

Rin growled fiercely "Oh well done! You just had to tempt fate didn't you!"

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the village Neji sneezed.

Rock Lee approached him "What is it?"

Neji narrowed his eyes "Someone is talking about fate again!"

Tenten sighed "Neji this the fifth time you claimed that someone's said the word fate just because you sneezed."

Neji glared "I know I'm right though!"

Tenten regarded him sceptically "Uh huh just like you were right when you were bet to see Gai Sensei's jump suit with you're byakugan to prove that he did wear underwear."

Neji's face paled, "We never speak of that again."

Rock Lee smiled "Yosh you seen underneath the underneath!"

Tenten giggled.

* * *

Back to our Shinobi Kakashi sneezed "Hm someone's using my philosophy on ninja life again..."

Obito stamped his foot "Rin I didn't mean to tempt fate it just happened!" then he started crying, "Oh now I'm yelling at you Rin I'm so sorry! Waa!" Obito cried little longer then laughed "Heh you know what's funny I tempted fate and lost... I LOST DAMMIT!" Obito started ranting furiously,"Kakashi get me some chocolate."

Kakashi winced at his tone, "Obito we don't have any chocolate..."

Obito grit his teeth killing intent rolling off him "Kakashi. Get. Me. Chocolate. NOW!"

Sakura pulled bar out of her bag and shoved into Obito's mouth before he could say another word his death aura faded into a happy one and he sounded like he was almost purring.

Iruka gazed at him wonder "Wow mood swings much."

Sasuke nodded "Yeah that's what happens when you inherit 'Pre Madara Syndrome', unfortunately the genetics in my family to."

Naruto grinned "Well teme the genetics messed up at some point cuz you've always got a stick shoved up your ass!"

Everyone waited with a baited breath for Sakura to pommel him, oddly enough she just stood still seemingly lost in her own little world, Naruto never a believer in fate asked gently "Sakura are you OK?"

Sakura glared at him and punched him twenty feet away "BAKA! I WAS THINKING!"

Gaara walked over Naruto's crumpled twitching form, "He's alive."-Naruto's body twitched- "I think."

Kakashi examined the surroundings, "Well we're definitely in the leaf village, there's five Hokage monuments, so Tsunade-sama is currently the fifth Hokage, though I can't specify the year."

Zabuza bored at doing nothing but being tied up looked around, "My guess is that's either two or three years passed since when we originally started."

All eyes looked at him, well except Naruto who was still twitching, Gaara kicked him in an attempt to get a response, Sakura looked at him "What makes you say that?"

Zabuza rolled his eyes "Oh nothing except that giant sign across the road from us with the year in great big numbers."

-sweat drops-

Sasuke hummed "So that would make us... 15-16 right now... wow the fates have not been kind."

Naruto sprang up like daisy "Ha! Fate doesn't exist! I already proved that in my fight against Neji! May lightening strike me if I'm wrong!"

-ominous thunder-

CRACK!

Naruto was struck by lightening Gaara was narrowly missed his eyes widened at the now charred blonde.

Sasuke smirked "Wow fate really hates you, doesn't it?"

Naruto coughed "Blah it was a coincidence. Anyway lightening never strikes the same place twice"

CRACK!

Naruto twitched only slight movement.

Sasuke shrugged "I rest my case."

Iruka sniffed "Anyone besides me smell burnt fox and ramen?"

Naruto raised a weak finger "It wasn't fa-!"

Gaara clamped a hand over his mouth "Naruto pal I would much prefer to maintain a friendship with you still _alive. _I think if it got to the spiritual stage it would be way to weird."

Minato rubbed his temples "I have a hangover induced headache coming on, well I suppose we should have a look around."

Obito nodded still nibbling on his chocolate "Yup as was fated."

Naruto went to say something until Gaara glared at him effectively shutting him up, "Don't even try it."

Again across Konoha Neji was having a sneezing fit, "For Kami's sake who keeps saying fate! Achoo!"

Tenten giggled "Neji you're just over reacting, I think it's just a allergy."

Rock Lee nodded "Exactly I highly doubt my rival that fate would get you so much."

"ACHOO! Damn it Lee don't say that word!"

"What fate?"

"ACHOO ACHOO! LEE!"


	27. I'll tell you what I want

Naruto sat still for a solid five minutes, twitching at every minute, but every time he tried to speak Gaara cut him off.

"Bu-"

"Z!"

"Bu-"

"Z!"

"Bu-"

"**Z!**"

"... bu-"

"Naruto for pete's sake be quite If you say _anything _at all, whatever it is it will most likely get you killed!"

Naruto cringed "I was just going to mention that I think I seen present times Sakura pass by a few seconds ago."

The group of time travellers had a brief silence, until Sasuke broke it with "Awkward..."

Gaara coughed, "You see this is why I refrain from talking..."

Kakashi Sensei flipped his book open, "You know guys we could just walk over to the gate and ask Izumo and Kotetsu who they've seen leave town today."

Minato slapped his forehead "Oh Kakashi that's really gonna go down well isn't it? Hey we're from the past and we just so happen to be lost on the road to life by randomly time travelling to different times, so yeah have you seen our present selves?"

Obito who was still savouring his chocolate added "Also we happen to be harbouring to S-ranked missing nins from the Land of Mist that are supposedly dead."

Iruka nodded "See another excellent point."

Rin looked around her "Hey isn't it odd that no-one's noticed we're standing here. I mean after all with Sensei's, Naruto's and Gaara's hair it be hard to miss us."

Naruto looked horrified "What's wrong with our hair!?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious?"

A short silence caused sweat drops all round then Sakura answered "Well Naruto be realistic how many blondes and red heads do you know?"

Gaara added "Yeah but what about you? You're hairs pink! Seriously that's got to be more noticeable."

Sakura harrumphed "It's strawberry blonde actually."

Minato gasped "You kids are right! We totally need to start a new breed of blonde's and red heads!"

Naruto stepped back "Hey I all ready have two kids and two on the way so don't look at me."

Gaara shuddered unintentionally "I have a sudden bad feeling that I have a horde of fan girls awaiting me..."

Sasuke nodded sympathetically "I feel your pain."

Naruto pointed at his father accusingly "Hey if you want more members of the combined blondes/red heads union you should have married someone in the category!"

Minato crossed his arms "I did thank you very much! You're mother Kushina was a fiery red head."

Kakashi Sensei shivered "Yeah I know her temper was something else..."

Naruto blinked my mum had red hair? Huh... Hey Gaara what was your mothers hair colour?"

Gaara paused in thought "Sandy blonde... why?"

Naruto shrugged "If it wasn't for the fact that I look like my father I could swear we were swapped at birth, hey maybe you're my illegitimate twin that was separated at birth!"

Minato winced "Uh I don't think so, Kakashi sensei they aren't related are they...?"

Kakashi sensei raised an eyebrow " To my knowledge they're not twins but you never know..." On the death glares he received from Minato did he cough and continue " Nah, sorry guys you're not brothers. Ehem back to the blonde subject... hey what about Ino?"

Sakura shook her head "It's a pale yellow, more white than blonde, sort of like you're hair colour sensei."

Kakashi snapped his book shut "My hair is silver not white."

Minato ruffled Kakashi sensei's hair "Sure you keep telling yourself that."

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye "I might just do that, what do you think mini me. Mini me?"

Little Kakashi -missing lines-

"Hey where did I go?" Zabuza and Haku who had been thoroughly ignore had freed themselves over half an hour ago and were playing cards to pass the time, to prevent people seeing the strange group of time travellers they also cast a gen jutsu.

Lazily Zabuza said "You left twenty minutes ago muttering something about incompetent idiots and how you were gonna train for a straight hour to get rid of unwanted frustrations. Got any threes?"

Sasuke blinked "How did you get free without us noticing?"

Haku shrugged "Wasn't to hard when you guys were arguing, I read some of that Icha book, however it was not to my liking. No threes fish, got any Jacks? Little Kakashi slipped away after getting fed up with being left out."

An epic silence descended.

Zabuza even looked shocked, "Um Haku that sounded kinda corrupted..."

Haku shrugged "After reading those books who wouldn't be? Zabuza you got the cards all wet!"

Another silence.

Sakura gulped "I must be so dirty minded to find that sentence bad.."

Obito coughed "That's nothing compared to the talk the Minato sensei gave us."

Rin started at him, "What? Did he give you the basic talk? Or did he give the talk in detail, or did he tell you the kinky shit and stuff as well?"

Naruto answered her grinning "All three!" then high fived Obito.

Kakashi Sensei sighed exasperated "Does no-one care I'm missing! I could be in huge trouble right now, we need to search the town!"

Haku stood up "I'll help search the bottom whilst Sakura and Rin stay on top..."

Sakura shuddered "OK seriously my mind must be deep in the gutter, Haku just... stop talking."

Haku went to speak but every one's glare made him think otherwise.

Minato asked "So which way did he go?"

Zabuza pointed east, "That way I think."

Kakashi had attempted entering the training grounds only to be rejected none to kindly by angry ANBU which he easily lost, so now walked down the road with his hands shoved in his pockets, "Stupid, this is all stupid we should back home fighting the war, winning the war. Not laughing and wasting time."

On a whim he summoned Pakkun for company. "Hey kid, where's the others?"

Kakashi snorted "Probably arguing about something stupid like hair colour or something."

Pakkun yawned "That's nice kid, do you think you could take me to a vet? I'm long overdue for a check up."

Kakashi sighed "Fine."

With that they walked to the Inuzuka compound where Hana was finishing up wrapping a bandage on Akamaru.

Kakashi coughed slightly "Excuse me, could you give Pakkun here an annual check up please?"

Hana smiled "Of course" she looked Pakkun over, "Seems fine to me kid, now as for you sit still whilst I bandage the wound on you're arm."

Kakashi looked at his arm in confusion then spotted the blood seeping out _"Must have gotten hit by one of those ANBU." _

She wrapped it gently, "There you go kid."

Kakashi blushed slightly "Thank you."

Hana looked him over "You remind me of a certain copy ninja, now that man treats his ninkin with respect and is one of the strongest ninja I know, one of theses days he owes me a date."

Kakashi blushed harder _"Wow she thinks I'm strong." _

Hana noticed him staring and smiled "OK you're dog's fine now off you go I have work to do. Also heard from Kiba that Naruto's meant to be back today."

Reluctantly Kakashi left the premises thinking about Hana as he did so. _"I think I like her!"_

Back with our time travelling group Kakashi Sensei suddenly had strange thoughts enter his head, "_Maybe I should ask Hana for a date. WAIT! When did I start liking Hana! _

_**You've liked her for years.**_

_I have not! This is a recent thing._

_**Deny it all you want, I know better. **_

_What are you talking about you are me! I don't see how I could adore miss Hana.. wow seriously messed up thoughts there, but why would I suddenly want to hug her, and kiss her, sigh, that would be wonderful... WAIT! WOOH WOOH! This is so confusing! _

_**It's not really. **_

_How so? _

_**Look at yourself.**_

_Huh?"_ It was then the group noticed little Kakashi looking at the Inuzuka compound with a dreamy expression _"Oh that explains it_,_"_ well looking at more specifically Hana.

Obito tapped his shoulder "Uh dude we need to find this times Naruto."

Kakashi sighed in a happy state "Naruto's coming back today so no worries."

Obito blinked "Uh OK, anyway we should go now."

Kakashi sighed again "Sure." Naruto and Iruka burst into song, _**"Kakashi and Hana sitting in a tree, K-I-S- S-I-N-G!" **_

Kakashi apparently didn't hear them, Obito panicked and grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him, "Snap out of it man! It's me Obito!"

Kakashi grinned stupidly "Who's Obito?"

Obito dropped him in shock "Good god he's delusional!"

Gaara kicked him "Nah I think he's just got a mild case of love sickness. You should see Temari when she's around Shikamaru like this, it's beyond scary."

Sakura smiled "Aw it's so cute."

Rin though looked ready to cry.

Minato sensing this said cheerfully "Well lets find Naruto age sixteen then!"

Zabuza and Haku each grabbed one of Kakashi's arms to drag him along with the group.

Sasuke commented off handedly "You'd think he's at least fall for a normal girl instead of one who's mother is a temperamental bi-!"

Kakashi Sensei smacked him upside the head, "Now whilst I may not be as dopey as used to be that gives you NO right to insult Hana!"

Naruto stated bluntly "So you still like her then?"

Kakashi Sensei conveniently noticed Naruto's future self with Jiraiya entering the village "Hey look there you are!"


	28. I did what!

Jiraiya walked into the village with Naruto young adult sprinting ahead, he walked up the pole and shouted "Hey everyone Naruto Uzumaki is back!"

The group of time travellers watched in interest.

Sasuke eyed the scene carefully "You went somewhere?"

Naruto shrugged, "Well if I left the village, then you're DEFINITELY gone."

Sakura glared at him "How do you figure that one out?"

Naruto sighed and pulled out a chart from no where, "Look research shows that Uchiha's don't like to be bested at ANYTHING, so if I left the village there is a 75% chance Sasuke left as well, also from looking through my own notes and recordings it shows that Sasuke believes myself to be inferior to him and therefore would want to be exceedingly better. Kinda sad actually."

They flipped through Naruto's charts.

Kakashi Sensei blinked in surprise "Wow these are pretty thorough."

Iruka looked in puzzlement "Where did you get those charts from?"

Naruto shrugged "Dunno sometimes stuff just appears out of nowhere for me."

An uneasy silence took hold.

Minato coughed "Riiighhhtt, OK anyway lets henge all ready so we can find out if Sasuke left the village or not. Yeah?."

The group nodded and one transformation jutsu later with hasty slapping of mini-Kakashi by Obito to stop him gazing at Hana they headed towards Naruto young adult and Sakura young adult who were conversing nicely... until she punched him twenty feet away.

Naruto squeaked hiding behind Obito in fear, Rin whistled appreciative oh her strength, the other guys shuddered, Iruka coughed lightly trying to get the scary pink haired young women's attention.

She smiled over sweetly at him, "Can I help you?" he shivered at the death aura radiating off her.

He swallowed and asked "Uh yeah I was wondering where we could find Sasuke Uchiha?..."

The silence was grim.

The tension thickening until you could cut it with a knife.

Young adult Naruto exhaled, "Don't worry kid I'll bring him back from Orochimaru even if he doesn't want to come home."

To say Sasuke was a bit surprised would be covering lightly, his jaw literally dropped in shock, Obito pulled him with Gaara's sand helping by shoving him away whilst Iruka politely thanked them for information and shuffled away.

Zabuza grinned "So you ran off to join the cross dressing psycho huh? And I thought Itachi was bad."

Sasuke grit his teeth, "I didn't.. I wouldn't but..."

Naruto laughed "Hate to say it but told ya!"

They in return glared at him, except Gaara who no-one could really tell if he made any attempt at expression change, Sasuke looked like he was going to be sick "I run off voluntarily to join a fifty year old crazy hick with a passion for giving life threatening piercings! With hobbies that include sculpting live bodies!"

At that point Sasuke was hyperventilating, "What the hell was I on?!"

Kakashi was busy plucking a daisy in a dream like state humming "She loves me, she loves me not..."

Naruto listed off his fingers "My guess weed, though it could be something else as it's really hard to keep track with you Sasuke. I mean the last time I checked your stash was three months ago, who knows what you're on now.

" Sasuke glared at him, "For the hundredth time that was in _Itachi's _room! AND WILL YOU STOP SNOOPING IN MY HOUSE!"

Naruto dismissed him "Eh No promises."

Minato yawned "So... since this moment is completely awkward... Are we gonna try a different time era now?"

Iruka watched him carefully "You know for a Hokage you're rather irresponsible."

Minato grinned "Well after deciding the likely hood of us ending up back in the right places is next door to nothing, I figure we should chill and enjoy the ride! Plus I don't like this time period."

Rin was surprised "Why?!"

Minato pouted "Cuz my son's not dating his future wife yet which means no ample teasing opportunity's. Duh!"

Zabuza responded first "Riiiigggghht. Anyway..."

Naruto jumped up and down "Can I do the jutsu! Please, please, please, please, pretty please with gummy bears, chocolate sprinkles and a cherry on top!"

Gaara blanched "Naruto that's just sickening."

Ignoring that comment Naruto went starry eyed "PLEASE DADDY!"

Minato bit his lip, "AHHH! I cannee resist the foxy eyes! Of course ya can!"

Obito blinked "Foxy eyes?..."

Minato shrugged "More appropriate than puppy eyes considering his ah.. Furry little problem and all."

Rin angered like a feral cat "SENSEI! WE TOLD YOU TO LAY OFF THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS!"

Sasuke groaned "Oh god he's actually reading those? Don't bother, trust me it's not worth the effort."

Sakura looked at him oddly "So does that mean you read them all?"

Sasuke paled "Er of course not! Itachi read them to me! I mean... I was bored! Ah crap... um Look over their Orochimaru invaded the village disguised as his psychotic ex student Anko!"

Haku tutted "Like that's gonna work."

Strangely enough Anko poofed back into Orochimaru "CURSES! Why is it every time I try to invade a village I'm discovered?! I will be back with my sex to- I MEAN _apprentice _Sasuke! Muhahahahaha!"

He threw a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared they watched him run out the gate.

Sasuke stared hyperventilating again even with the girls comforting him.

Kakashi Sensei turned his eye into it's casual upside down shape "I think we should go before Sasuke wets himself."

Everyone swore they heard a quiet "Too late."

But chose to ignore it.

Naruto grinned "OK gather round! Ehem!" I-Inu-Hitsuji-Tatsu-Uma-Tori-Tora "Ninja art-"

Minato shouted "Bite your thumb! For the love of Tsunade sama BITE YOUR THUMB!"

Naruto complied chuckling sheepishly, "Ninja art time travelling jutsu."

Their surroundings melted away, the village looked a lot more underdeveloped than expected, even when they had gone back to Jiraiya's genin days it looked better than it did now. Zabuza groaned "Damn and here I was hoping to get back to the mist village..."

Obito got all shifty eyed "No-body say anything about the missing you-know-what."

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow "You-know-what what?"

Confused Kakashi snapped out of his love filled stupor as Hana's presence was no longer detectable resuming his usual impassive mask "What do you know about the you-know-what?"

Intrigued Haku joined in "What are you referring to as the you-know-what?"

Naruto looked confused, -swirly eyes- "What's all this talkabout what the you-know-what is about, cuz I don't what the you-know-what is!"

Iruka blinked owlishly "Uh what?"

Obito pulled on his hair in frustration "I'M TALKING ABOUT THE ABSENCE OF SMOKE!"

POOF!

They were smothered in bright blue smoke.

Sasuke cursed "What did you have ta mention it for!"

Obito crouched in the corner -anime tears and gloom- with Rin shushing him before she stood up straightening her skirt "So when are we?"

Sasuke sighed "Oh how I miss conversations that didn't start with when are we?"

Minato grinned "Then in that case I saved you from boring!"

Sasuke muttered "Boring is good at times like this."

Sakura glanced at the Hokage monument only to find there wasn't one...

"Uh is that right?"

Minato followed her line of vision and eeped "Uh boys, girls, and missing nin. I believe we have landed when Sarutobi was a genin himself."

He closed his eyes bracing for the yells of horror, when none came, he cracked an eye open to suspiciously find everyone standing as if he'd said nothing. "Um did you hear what I just said?"

Kakashi Sensei gazed up from his book "Oh we heard."

Sakura examined her finger nails "We just don't care."

Minato face faulted, "Don't you understand how serious this is! One false step and we could destroy the leaf village! Or even worse stop Sarutobi becoming Hokage!"

Iruka raised an eyebrow "And you're point is?..."

Minato face palmed himself.

Naruto stretched "Hey it's not a problem believe it! We'll just do what we've been doing all along."

Gaara looked at him sceptically "Oh and what's that? Prank, run, get caught, laugh, be beaten up by homicidal girls, then repeat."

Naruto smiled, Obito wiped a tear from his eye, "Our little baby is all grown up! And I promised myself I wouldn't cry!"

Iruka put in "You know it sounded like a shampoo advertisement the way he said it."

Naruto patted his back "Don't worry son you're time will come when you're of age to."

Zabuza and Haku sweat dropped "You're insane... All of you complete wack jobs."

Naruto faced them with a maniacal grin "Don't worry you will cross over to the dark side."

The girl's shrieked until Sakura punched him "IDIOT! Stop holding that damn torch under your face!"

Sasuke added "You know you may wanna take it easy on the dobe's brain cells, he is future Hokage after all."

Sakura cracked her knuckles "What was that?"

Sasuke stepped back "Nothing dear."

Obito, Naruto, Iruka, Kakashi -though trying to cover it- laughed.

Naruto smiled "Dude you are so whipped!"

Minato flicked him "Hey trust me even though we never met your wife women are scary when angry."

Naruto waved him off "Please sweet little Hinata? Tch She'll be a calm wifey."

Kakashi Sensei muttered "Yeah. So was your mum, then guess what? She got pregnant and hi ho it went downwards from there."

Naruto shivered, "Anyway gang lets go and corrupt the old man Hokage!"

Rin shied back "Isn't it wrong trying to corrupt him because he'll be younger and more impressionable and most likely a moody teenager."

Sasuke, Obito, Naruto, Kakashi, Gaara, Iruka all shared a look before answering "Nah."


	29. ToraEvil!

They wandered through the streets leisurely taking in the sights of the old Konhoa Rin and Sakura

pleading them to reconsider messing with the young future third Hokage. "Guys PLEASE what

about if you mentally scar him for life like...like so bad that he visibly flinches every time he sees a

cat!" Naruto snorted "Oh yeah Sakura like it's our fault that he makes genin do missions like

catching that demon cat Tora." The genin froze mid step, the Mist ninja and Gaara paused taking in

the leaf shinobi's depressed aura's and gloom, Zabuza tapped his foot impatiently "What now?"

Obito had a furious eye twitch "Sensei can cats live to be like fifty years old?" Minato relaxed

instantly "Nah that's ridiculous we shouldn't having considered that possible haha." Sasuke pointed

out "You know summons can seemingly live forever." That made his face morph back into a

horrified frown "Oh sweet Kami... You don't think?..." They all glanced at one another "Nah." Then

out of the alley pounced a brown fat furry thing with a red ribbon that leaped onto Naruto's face

scratching ferociously, "Not the face! Anything but the face!" The cat pounced on his crotch

yowling Naruto screamed louder "OK OK THE FACE!" The cat resumed tearing up his face and he

sighed contently "You know this feels pretty good after the crutch." No one dared to argue in fear of

their privates, a muffled curse came from the alley followed by a brunette teen "There's that stupid

cat! Guys I gotta him in sights... Yeah I can handle it." He turned his attention to the time travellers

ignoring his radio, the first thing anyone said was Iruka's blunt statement "Dude... you're short."

Sarutobi stamped his foot irritably "I AM NOT SHORT!" Naruto frowned "I hate to disagree butcha

shorta than me and Gaara now THATS saying something." Sasuke did a lil victory dance "HA you

admit it!". Kakashi sensei eyed him amusedly "You're character seems to have mellowed out a lot

lately." Sasuke shrugged "Well when there's certain things you wanna avoid you tend to have a

serious look at your life and think, 'You know I could do SO much better' and put your life priorities

into perspective. That... and I had a ten minute anger management session with Haku." Said missing

nin waved cheerfully, Sarutobi looked at the casually chatting nin in disbelief than not being put off

tried to look as intimidating as possible "Just give me the cat and we can call it a day." Sakura and

Rin had a fangirl squeal "So cute! He's trying to make himself look bigger than he is! Aw!" Sarutobi

flashed a kunai "DON'T PATRONISE ME!" Rin blinked "But I'm being sincere." Sasuke eyed the

moggy that was chewing on Naruto's ears without any sign of stopping "Dude doesn't that hurt?"

Naruto shrugged "Meh not so much." Sasuke stared and replied "How can it not?" Iruka said

"Easily foxy is fixing him up as fast as that fur ball can dish it out." Rin scratched the side of her

face in contemplation "I thought foxy was Naruto's favourite minty sweet." Iruka shook his head

"True but it's also his pet name for Kyuubi." Sakura yelled at Naruto, Gaara and Obito (Really big

head, like the anime when she's really pissed) "HOW DID YOU CORRUPT HIM SO FAST!" The

boys in question simply sweatdropped and shuddered at the killing intent unleashed. Sarutobi had

enough "STOP IGNORING ME DAMMIT!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow "You still here?" Zabuza

stopped polishing his sword to make shooing motions "Be a good little shinobi and go play in

enemy territory." Minato met his gaze dryly "That was harsh." Zabuza continued polishing "Why

that's what my parents told me when I was younger, I did as they said and look how I turned out."

-Cue wind blowing noise- Minato edged away "OOoooK then." Sarutobi finally took action "You

will respect mah athoritah!" Obito looked to Sasuke for help "His whata?" Sarutobi charged

brandishing his kunai, only to be tripped and land harmlessly in sand. He coughed up the offending

dirt out of his mouth, to which Gaara whined in his monotone "Did you have to do that? You just

SPAT in my sand! Gross now I'm gonna have to make more." Naruto stared.... stared....and stared

some more. Gaara turned to him the face of innocence "What?" Naruto made hand gestures as he

spoke "Oh I dunno you carted around a gourd of special sand with you since you were six stained

with blood dating right back to your save-able uncle yet... you find spit gross? Even though I

reiterate that you had 6-7 year old BLOOD in your sand." Gaara blinked "And your point is?" The

group shuddered, Sarutobi freed himself of the grainy substance shifting uncomfortably as his pants

itched, "Stupid sand gets everywhere!" he thought bitterly. He pounced on Naruto determined on

reclaiming the damn cat! Naruto side stepped, to which Sarutobi pivoted and tried again Naruto side

stepped again and started wiggling, Sasuke noticed and groaned. Sakura not getting it asked "What?

What's he doing?" Sasuke shook his head "Just wait." And unsurprisingly to Sasuke Naruto started

singing "Waka Laka's a thing to play forever, Just to be together (Just to be together)

,Waka Laka's a place to be forever, Waka Laka love and fantasy..." Kakashi sensei actually looked

shocked "When the heck did Naruto get a chance to play DDR and more importantly why's he

singing that song now?!" Sasuke answered "Simple he's moving left, right, forward, back, and so

on." At the blank stares he sighed "It's like he's playing DDR k?" A series of Oooo's reached his

ears. Sarutobi wasn't giving in he would complete his mission even if it took a while! Obito was

growing steadily more and more bored so he said "Naruto dude are we gonna corrupt him or not? If

not just give him that damn furry menace and lets ditch this joint." Naruto grinned "K! Hey shorty

catch!" He flung Tora into Sarutobi's waiting arms where it proceeded to scratch him, he started

running in a circle yelling "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Haku looked and Zabuza with puppy eyes,

Zabuza groaned "Oh for pete's sake... Help him if you want." Haku created a water jutsu completely

encasing the young nin and cat, Sasuke crept up behind him "Damn if that wasn't a bloodline

technique I'd SO sharingan that." He surprised the poor ninja making him freeze Sarutobi in a block

of ice eyes wide, arms spread, feet in a running motion with a cat hanging on his but by its claws.

They gaped, looked at each other than inconspicuously turned around whistling innocent tunes and

walked away. As soon as they went outta sight, Minato said "So who's turn is to do my super

awesometastic jutsu?" Kakashi sensei commented "More like you're bumming it off to one of us

who has enough chakra to pull it off as you don't yet have enough to do it yourself." Minato

shrugged "Eh details." Obito whined "Well can someone do it?! This era's really boring." Kakashi

stated "And go where exactly? Are you hoping to hit a specific point?" Obito muttered "My death

might be nice, you know save my life nothing important." Louder he added "But I wouldn't mind

hitting somewhere like Naruto's wedding, now that would be a fun shindig!" Sasuke shook his head

"Noooo it wouldn't." Obito asked "Oh why is that cousin dear?" Sasuke looked at him with 'Are you

kidding me' expression but seeing Obito's honest cluelessness Sasuke informed him "Naruto

married the heiress of the Hyuuga clan.. Do they look like the type to party?" All imagined Hiashi

Hyuuga charging into the room with a lampshade on his head, bottle of sake in his hand yelling

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED" They all went deadly quite, Obito said quietly "I see your

point.." Sakura added "I wouldn't mind if we got to Sasuke and I's wedding though." Sasuke sighed

"No pink." Sakura glared "We're marrying under the cherry blossom trees." Sasuke started "But.."

Sakura put her hands on her hips "Sasuke Uchia I don't really care how formal/informal are

wedding is, it can be dirt cheap for all I care but we are, and I repeat ARE marrying under the

cherry blossom trees in bloom. UNDERSTAND?!" Sasuke muttered "Yes dear." Minato turned to

Kakashi sensei "Did Kushina and I marry?" Kakashi sensei thought for a but "I think so... It was a

bit hard to remember if it was real or if I hallucinated, I was pretty smashed at the time." Zabuza

said "Pah women are more trouble than their worth. Like for example back in the day I had this

girlfriend before I became a genin, stubborn as a mule." Minato looked interested "Oh? And what

happened to her?" Zabuza answered nonchalantly "I killed her when I graduated along with every

other student and teacher present." Gaara shocked them all temporarily by saying "Dude...Harsh."

Kakashi sensei cleared his throat "Anyway I'll do that jutsu so we can get moving, I-Inu-Hitsuji-

Tatsu-Uma-Tori-Tora" He pricked his thumb on a kunai. "Ninja art time travelling jutsu!" They

vanished in a grey smoke, Obito coughed "Ack! I will get that smoke yet!" He turned to Sasuke

who was wearing a gas mask -hee kccck-, Obito pointed his finger at the masked figure "WHERE

THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT!" Sasuke pulled it off as Naruto started saying "Oh you know

he pulled it out of his-" Sasuke cut in "Some things are better left unsaid." Hiding behind a fence

nearby Orochimaru tilted his head "Huh where have I heard that before?" Minato cracked his

knuckles "Wonder where we are? Ooo Sasuke can I borrow that gas mask for a sec." Placing it on

his face he said too Naruto -hee kccck- "Naruto I am your father" -hee kcck- Rin bashed him on the

head for his stupidity. A fiery red head walked up to them, she had seen them appear from a cloud of

smoke and they seemed to be shinobi so mustering her courage she said rather loudly "HEY WHO

THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS!" They examined the teenage red head and Minato gasped and said

"Kushina?!"

Sarutobi's team mates got tired of waiting and went to find him, and when they did he was still

encased in the ice with a pigeon perched on top, they dug him out and from that day forth he

flinched and scowled if anyone even mentioned the name Tora, and as a sort of self gratifying

therapy assigned poor newly graduated genin the task of catching the cat when he became Hokage,

particularly taking it out on Uchiha's and loud blondes. Those were times when being Hokage

where simply awesome.


	30. Stranger by the second

Kushina bravely held her ground against the unknown shinobi standing before her, the tall blonde

one looked a lot like Minato, he approached her and smiled stupidly (Picture sparkly chibi eyes)

taking her right hand in his, "Hello the light of life, my glorious red rose, the soup of my ramen,

my-" SMACK! The boys shied away sympathetically "Ooo"ed as Minato was punched twenty feet

away by a blushing mad Kushina "EW GROSS! You child molestering sicko!" She stomped

towards the cowering figure grabbing his collar and shaking him roughly "HOW DARE YOU!

YOU EVIL DESPICABLE TOAD SPAWN! I HOPE YOU CRAWL UNDER A ROCK AND DIE

TRYING YOUR ILL INTENTED WAYS ON YOUNG GIRLS LIKE ME!" Her killing intent rose

a decibel "But unfortunately for you pal I'M a ninja!" Minato whimpered as she proceeded to beat

the living hell out of him, Naruto blinked "That's my mother?..." Kakashi sensei nodded solemnly

"Yep she was generally fun spirited, a prankster, good natured and kind. But something you do

NOT want to do is tick her off." Sasuke stared at Naruto "Wow your families males are suckers for

hard ass woman aren't they?" Naruto rolled his eyes "Hello I marry HINATA remember?" Sasuke

continued "Yeah BUT you had a long standing crush on Sakura, your father married 'that'" he

pointed at Kushina "TEME! DON'T CALL MY MOTHER 'THAT!" "And your godfather Jiraiya is

always after Tsunade which is damn near suicidal." At the end of Sasuke's speech Obito sniggered

"OO do I smell bacon coz you just got burned." Gaara kicked him "Seriously lay off the Hannah

Montana, because that is just creepy." Sakura looked at him "What is it with you and kicking

people lately?" Gaara retorted "Would you prefer it if I went back to sand burialing them?" No one

answered "Yeah didn't think so." By this point Minato was a twitching heap on the ground, Kushina

was dusting her hands off "I hope you remember this next time you try it on with young girls Mr.

Pervert." Rin tapped her shoulder "What?" Rin smiled "Um excuse me Kushina, you see we have

time travelled and well that's Minato sensei and the other blonde boy is Naruto Uzumaki your son."

Naruto wiggled his fingers in a friendly wave, Kushina paused momentarily than glared "What

proof do you have that your from the future hmm?" Kakashi sensei sighed "When you we're twelve

Jiraiya sensei assumed the form of Minato to get closer to Tsunade than ran past you and the real

Minato, than you believed from Tsunade that he had been the one feeling her up and so you gave

him a wedgie and left him tied upside down to the training post for three days. Then when he was

barely hydrated you gave him water out of guilt upon discovering what truly happened and took out

for lunch at Ichiraku's ramen stand where you got closer and stared dating." Kushina stepped back

"No-one knows that except Minato..." Iruka added cheerfully "And us now!" Sakura bopped him on

the head. Minato groaned, Kushina leaned over studying his face "...Minato?" He smiled "Yes

Vixen?" He called her that because of her gorgeous looks (His opinion) and mischievous ways,

Kushina gasped "It is you! Oh I'm so sorry! Are you OK?" Minato smiled enjoying the attention,

twelve or twenty she was still Kushina, she focussed on Naruto next, circling him, looking at him

up and down. "Naruto?..." Quietly he said "Hi mum." She grabbed him in a huge hug which he

nearly burst into tears at, he'd always wanted a motherly hug, even though his mother was still

technically a baby herself she was still his mother. Minato called out "Don't I get a hug?" Kushina

poked her tongue out "Nope. Your still to old for me." Everyone face faulted. She studied the group

"So who are you lot?" The introductions were quick and to the point, after she nodded "Right so

you three -indicating both Kakashi's, Rin and Obito- are Minato's students?" They nodded, "And

you are these two students and my future sons teacher?" -indicating Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and

Kakashi sensei- "Your Naruto's future academy teacher when your older?" Iruka nodded, "Your a

jinchuuriki like Naruto?" Gaara nodded, "And you two are S-ranked missing nin that tried to kill

my sons team and sensei, but they rescued you and faked your deaths?" Zabuza and Haku nodded.

She looked mystified "I see." A few moments silence. "Nope I don't get it." The face faulted again.

Zabuza growled "What's there to get?" Kushina motioned him and Haku "Why they saved two S-ranked

criminals that tried to kill them." Sasuke said slowly "Because... Naruto... felt sorry for them?"

He looked at the blonde assuming he was right, Naruto shrugged "It was a spur of the moment thing."

Zabuza snorted "More like a miracle." Orochimaru decided to make his presence known from his hidey

hole behind the fence of course doing it with dramatic flare adding mysterious smoke making him a silhouette,

"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle? Let me hear ya say AHHHH!" They all recognised his creepy body shape and yelled "AHHHHHHHHH!"

The smoke started to dwindle Orochimaru bent down to a teenage Anko who was nibbling dango,

he hissed "Listen if you wanna stay with me you have to work!" She quickly resumed fanning the fire

billowing more smoke as he rose higher, Obito paled "Oh man! Stranger danger! Stranger danger!"

Sasuke swallowed thickly "Worse it's... it's.." -cue thriller music- 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night,

And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike,You know it's thriller, thriller night,

You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight... Sasuke snapped "NARUTO! WOULD YOU TURN THAT DISRESPECTFUL JUNK OFF!"

Naruto holding his boom box protectively replied "RESPECT THE CLASSICS MAN!"

Sakura gazed in puzzlement "I'd like to know where you get this random stuff." Naruto grinned evily

"Wouldn't you like to know." Orochimaru finally broke out into a coughing fit and stumbled out of

the smoke, noticing the group staring at him, he regained his composer and make dramatic motions

"I am the powerful, the incredible, the unbeatable, the handsome, indescribable Orochimaru." -Crickets chirp-

Gaara looked around strangely "Do you hear crickets?" Sasuke spoke first "So does it make you

feel better adding all those self proclaimed titles or is it just for the tourists?" Orochimaru gaped

"Selfprocl- HECK NO!" Just than an eldery couple walked by "Look honey it's a Konhoa ninja!"

Orochimaru winked and pointed at them as they took a photo, they carried on,

"I'll have you know I earned all my titles!" Naruto rolled his eyes "From who fan boys?"

Sasuke smirked as he and Naruto high fived. Kakashi nodded and added

"Yeah I'm sure they swarm you in the masses for 'special' training", Orochimaru glared

"And just what are you implying?" They faked innocence, Sakura added sweetly

"Whatever are you talking about Orichmaru sama?" Anko popped her head up "Hey sensei is she referring

to all those 'special' clients you have tea with every Thursday?" Zabuza smirked "Tea huh?"

Orochimaru grit his teeth "Anko ex nay on the tea ey." Rin just had an epiphany moment

and stated "Hey shouldn't we be like attacking or something?" Iruka whispered in her ear

"We're in the past, so far back he hasn't defected yet." She nodded as Gaara created a boot of

sand behind the snake sanin cocking it back getting ready for an almighty kick up the ninjas

backside when Minato made stop motions, he grudgingly disappointed the sand falling back to

well practised death glares. Orochimaru stepped closer examining Sasuke who shivered,

Orochimaru smiled his creepy I-will-eat-you-for-dinner smirk and practically purred out

"And who are you?" Minato made hand signals behind him which Sasuke guess worked into

what to say "My names Saito I'm hear on vacation with my grandfather who is a leaf ninja,

and is raising me to be one." Minato fist pumped, Sasuke carried on "Who hits on a lot of women."

Minato panicked waving his hands fast, Orochimaru raised an eyebrow "Hits on a woman."

Sasuke mistaking the signals continued "Yeah all the time, he brings them home and their so loud and-"

Minato sprang up clapping a hand over Sasuke's mouth "OK that's enough sugar for you."

Sasuke mumbled "But I don't like sweets." Minato grinned widely and fake, Orochimaru watched

with growing suspicion about to question further when a "HIYAA!" Was the only warning he got

before Kushina landed a chakra enhanced kick in between his legs, he squealed high pitched shattering

a few windows as he fell to the ground "Right in the crown jewels." They stood for a little while watching

in stupidly before looking at Kushina who rolled her eyes and said "Run you idiots!" And run they did,

Iruka was still watching Orochimaru squirm in pain with morbid fascination when Kushina ran back and dragged him to everyone else.

Orochimaru watched them flee and hissed out "You will regret this! I'll find you and when I do you'll be sorry!"

Anko stood by her sensei arms behind her back as she leant over "Sensei is their anything I can do to help?"

Orochimaru snapped back "NO!" She stood by him as he whimpered a bit more, "Actually and ice pack would be most appreciated..."


	31. Sugar Honey Ice Tea!

They ran full pelt zooming into the nearest hotel available, waiting anxiously to see if the snake sanin would give chase. Fortunately for now, the coast was clear. Obito yawned loudly "Aw man when was the last time we slept, I mean with all this hopping around we didn't exactly plan in a nap time." Minato echoed a similar yawn, "Dunno feels like forever though." Sasuke glared "Don't yawn you fools or you'll- YAWN- have me doing it. Great thanks a lot." Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes, Kakashi shook his head trying to stay awake, Iruka moaned "I could really go for a twelve hour kip." Gaara glared bitterly at him practically throwing daggers in his icy gaze. Iruka smiled sheepishly "Aw sorry Gaara, didn't mean to offend ya." Gaara scowled and defiantly looked away from him, "Oh so its the silent treatment now?" No response. "Well fine be like that!" Still no response. "..." Gaara stood away glaring at the wall. "...Talk to me?..." Gaara sat in a chair stubbornly ignoring him, Iruka sighed "Guys help me- Guys?"

The time travellers where all sound asleep, Sasuke and Naruto sleeping sat down propped up back to back with Sakura leaning against them on one side and Kakashi on the other, whilst Obito had his head on Rins lap, whilst Rin herself was sitting against the wall, Zabuza was sprawled out on a lobby couch, whilst Haku had like a nest of cushions on the floor, Kakashi sensei and Minato had claimed an armchair each, Iruka shrugged if you can't beat them. He walked over to Rin and leaned on her side as sleep soon claimed him as well, Kushina watched amused as they off just zonked out sighing she walked over to the other free chair by Gaara after ten minutes of awkward silence she said cheerfully "Want to draw on their faces with marker pen?" He smiled slightly in return.

Obito surprisingly enough awoke first but in the comforts of using Rin's lap as a pillow he wasn't exactly keen to move. Still though he knew he had to unless he wanted to be plagued by a sore neck later on. Blinking once or twice his vision cleared as he came face to face with Rin, sweet Rin, sleeping peacefully Rin, with... Is that a pen moustache? Yep on her face was the old cliché doodles of a black moustache and thick rimmed glasses on, looking at Naruto he had some writing _"I'm not stupid, you just happen to be cleverer than me."_, he snickered slightly, on Sasuke's forehead was _"Just keep repeating It's not worth the jail time, it's not worth the jail time.." _Obito bit back his giggles, On Sakura's forehead was _"I wasn't stalking... I was observing." _He laughed a but louder, he stood quietly to get a look at Kakashi on his mask a white substance that looked suspiciously like tip-ex or white paint had doodle fangs on his mask, looking at Minato he had a slogan on his forehead as well _"I am gods gift to woman, too bad they don't think so." _He stifled more laughter on Kakashi sensei's mask was a drawing of a target where his lips would be with a bit of writing _"Reserved but I will happily allow you to make a reservation." _Zabuza had large shark teeth drawn on his bandages whilst Haku had rosy cheeks and lipstick. Obito almost laughed out loud, then he seen Iruka's face and he just cracked up a small curly moustache had been drawn on with the evil villain goatee what really got him though was the phrase on his forehead_"Say it with me... Muhahahaha!" _His chuckles, burst out into a full blown fit of laughter which awoke the others who stared at him like he was a madman until they seen each others faces, Naruto had a practically good laugh at Sasuke's slogan, whilst he himself cried out when Sakura read his out for him. Obito was holding his stomach as he fell onto the floor laughing more until they all smirked at him he sobered up "What?"

It was then the girl's giggled setting off the rest, confused Obito checked his reflection in the window on his normal orange goggles (Think Pixar Cars) had eyes drawn onto them, and from his bottom lip their where big buck teeth and to cap it off their was a sign on his back _"Later Mater!" _He blushed which caused the group to laugh more.

Kushina walked in breakfast tray in hand "Ah ha! So you guys do live after all! I was sure you'd all pretty much died." Their gazes followed the tray of food like a hypnotising coin Kushina smirked, "Oh? You want this?" They all nodded "You sure you want it?" They nodded practically drooling "Well come an get it!" She vanished in a puff of smoke leaving a note. Kakashi sensei picked it up reading it aloud _"Think of this as a test of your skills if you can find me you can eat. And don't even bother trying Ichiraku's or raiding the hotel's kitchens it's amazing what bribary can do! See ya soon X. And remember the longer you take the hungrier I'm gonna get and this food looks awfully tasty ;)" _Sasuke pouted "It's official, girls are sadists." Naruto waved his comment off "Chill out I'll just whip up a couple hundred shadow clones and BAM! Mum'll be found in no time. Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto's clones crowded the lobby and with their instructions issued out they searched Konoha in record time. A minute ticked by, than two, than ten before Naruto grinned "Found her! She's on top of the Hokage tower!" Minato clapped a hand over his eyes "Shoulda seen that one coming." Naruto frowned "Something weirds happening... she's dispersing all my clones before they can even get close, and chakra's not letting them stick or anything." Sakura paused thoughtfully "Well lets go have a look for ourselves."

They watched stomaches rumbling as Naruto's clones popped within an inch of the tower, Kakashi threw a kunai wrapped with an explosive tag only for it to rebound at the same distance, Sasuke's sharigan had no effect he couldn't detect anything unusual as far as he could see, Sakura tried hitting the tower coming to something like an invisible wall. Laughter reached their ears and they looked up to Kushina swinging her legs munching on an apple "Gonna haveta do better than that!" Minato analysed the tower trying to figure out what she did whilst Iruka unrolled some blue prints. "OK guys and gals here's the plan, I'm gonna need a giant firework, a slingshot and some duck tape." Zabuza raised an eyebrow "And that's going to achieve... what exactly?" Obito studied the plans then grimanced "Oh no I've seen this one this is the one where the coyote sticks himself to the rocket and launches isn't it?" Kakashi rolled his eyes "Obito." Obito continued "No really! I've seen this and it didn't work out so well for the coyote." Iruka grinned "We'll have a better rocket than the coyote."

A few minutes later Naruto's clones where lined up to sligshot the rocket than Obito was sitting on parashute on his back, Sasuke stood nearby ready to light it whilst Haku mahe an ice slope to get the correct launch angle, Rin and Sakura highly doubtful of the idea's success stood by on call. (Medics) Iruka measured the distance checked the prejectory angle nodding in satisfaction Obito squirmed a bit "Uh you sure this is gonna work?" Iruke returned his comment with a thumbs up "Positive! All ya gotta do is jump off as you arch over the tower, grab the grub and come back." Obito looked at the tower "And if I don't jump off?" Iruka shrugged "You'll go out with style." Obito sighed "Great." Zabuza getting annoyed at his grumbling stomach snapped "Will you guys shut up and get on with it!" Iruka rolled his plans up "OK Sasuke light em up!" Sasuke complied with fireball jutsu which sent Naruto's clones into action propelling the rocket up the ice slope, Obito hung on the wind pulling his gums back "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The rocket shot up Naruto watched excitedly "He's going!" Sasuke hopped on a roof top to watch "He's going." The rocket veered right missing its target by a meter Kushina gazed after it "He's gone." The rocket shot towards the Hokage monument and Obito fairly confident that it was a good time to jump ship, hopped off. He fell freely through the air tugging on his parashute cord which wouldn't open, the ground came closer, closer, he tugged hard and the string snapped. He stared at the broken cord in his hand blinked then fell into the ground leaving his body shape as a hole behind, then the parashute opened covering the hole. Rin and Sakura immediatley rushed to aid the poor Uchiha.

Minato circled the tower no seals, no weird trap thingy, no shield jutsu, nothing! He leaned against the barrier tapping his finger on it in thought. Kakashi sensei right beside him examining it with his sharingan eye but like Sasuke finding no traces of anything out of the ordinary.

Gaara who walked up to them causually raised an eyebrow at the dejected faces and rumbling of empty stomaches "What are you doing?" he asked. Naruto shot up regaining his energetic persona "Where have you been!" Seeing Gaara's impassive face Naruto sighed "Never mind. My mother's gone awol hi-jacked breakfast and vodoofied the tower so we can't touch it!" Gaara looked at the building, walked towards it and layed his hand on it they watched him in awe. He studied it and faced them "I see. You never thought of gen jutsu altering your perception?" The group face faulted before they all said "Release" and bounded up to get their breakfast. Sakura and Rin helping took a bit longer since they were getting Obito out of the ground, Kakashi sensei questioned "But when did she..." Then her and Rin remembered the smoke on Kushina's exit Minato swore "I can't believe we missed that!" Iruka called out "You guys coming to eat or what?" Kushina watched them eat smiling to herself "It's a good thing someone has brains or you'd still be hungry right now." Naruto replied "N' 're fal' 'e er' o' ungy' o' tik' stai" Sakura hit him "Don't talk with your mouth full it's disgusting!" Kushina cocked her head "So where you guys going from here?" Minato sipped some tea "We'll probably activate the time travelling jutsu and go."

Her smile fell "Just like that?" Minato smiled apologetically "Yep." Kushina asked "Can't I come?" Minato sighed "Well... I guess it couldn't hurt. After all we've dragged all these other guys alone yet nothing drastic has changed... so why not? As long as we bring you back nothing bad could happen." Kushina grinned "Hear that Naruto? I'm coming with you guys!" Naruto fist pumped "Yahoo!" Sasuke said casually "You won't be saying that when she asks if you remembered clean underwear in public." Sakura added "Or if your rooms clean." Obito nodded "Yeah or finding your stash of Icha Icha paradise under your matress." Then he seemed to realise what he said as everyone stared at him, Kakashi sensei's eye shining excitedly, blushing furiously yelled "WHAT! It happened one time! I was curious! Oh come on! Kakashi reads it all the time and you don't give him weird looks!" Haku coughed and they resumed eating Obito sighed grumpily "Hypocrites."


	32. Bite me

Obito crouched low to the ground stealthily rolling to the base of a tree, he examined his surroundings watching for any sign of unwanted movement. Sasuke grew tired of watching his strange cousin and asked bluntly "What are you doing?"

After Kushina had insisted on tagging along for the ride Minato had activated the jutsu transporting them to the middle of a forest, where exactly they weren't sure yet, but they would find out once they discovered just what on Earth their goggled team mate was up to. Obito made a hush motion "Don't mention it."

Rin blinked "Mention what? The missing smoke?"

A cloud of lavender smoke encased Obito which he swung violently at "ARRRHHHH! DAMMIT!"

Surveying the area Sakura commented "This looks a lot like the forest of death."

Iruka stared at her incredulously "How do you know that? They're trees they all look the same!"

Naruto pointed to a clearing a few feet from their position to see another Gaara brutally sand burialling some rain ninja. Kakashi sensei commented "Ah I see then, this must be when you took the second part of your chunin exams."

His students rolled their eyes at him in a 'No shit Sherlock.' manner, Zabuza nodded "Well this has been fun while lasted but we're gonna make tracks."

Naruto spun on them "What you're leaving!"

Haku smiled "Yeah we figure this is after you supposedly killed us so we'll more or less be safe to continue terrorising innocents."

At the wide eyed stares and silence he waved his hand "I was only kidding! We're actually just going to tour the country for a bit."

Minato watched them unsure "I dunno as Hokage it would be pretty irresponsible of me to let to wanted nin loose..."

Kakashi sensei corrected "Well two supposedly dead wanted nin."

Zabuza snorted "Oh and using a time travelling jutsu isn't irresponsible?"

They stared each other down until Obito's "Touché." Made them glare another direction, Minato sighed "Oh well. Begone evil ones I didn't see anything."

Haku waved a little "It was nice meeting you all!"

Was all they heard before they vanished into mist.

Sasuke snorted "I SO wanna do that."

Sakura perked up "Hey shouldn't we stop Orochimaru from biting Sasuke since we're here?"

The group paused in a 'Oh yeah' fashion' Gaara rolled his eyes "Well get going then."

Kushina blinked "You not coming?"

Gaara indicated his other self "Of course. I just wanna watch a bit longer. It's weird seeing yourself in third person."

With nods the shinobi headed off into the trees, Kakashi asked "Where are we headed?"

Sasuke responded "In the direction of a sod off huge snake, so if you see us running try to keep up."

Obito leapt forward before glancing left "Oh hell! JUMP!"

They complied just in time narrowly missing a huge serpent crushing through the trees, Sasuke's past self leapt towards them with Sakura in his grasp as Orochimaru approached them. Minato surveyed the situation barking out "They need a distraction!"

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other nodding at each other "Distraction coming up!"

They landed a little bit ahead of the incoming past selves and snake summoner, Naruto murmured a plan a Sasuke which he rejected "HELL NO! YOU DO IT!"

"May I remind you it's you he's after?"

"But that's just...NO WAY!"

"Don't be such a baby!"

"If it's that easy you do it!"

"Sasuke it'll distract him for sure!"

"NO!"

"What about rock, paper, scissors for it then?"

"Agreed."

They quickly went one, two, three Naruto pulling rock to Sasuke's scissors. Sasuke cursed "SHIT!"

The other Sasuke was against a tree now as Orochimaru slithered out of the snakes back, Kakashi sensei yelled "Guys you're running out of time!"

Preparing for the most mortifying moment of his life Sasuke swallowed his pride, drowned out his inner voice called 'common sense' leaping with Naruto to a tree closer to the Snake sannin. Sucking in a breath to get it over with Sasuke yelled "HEY OROCHIMARU!"

The sannin faced him face curious slightly Sasuke dropped his shorts bouncing on the spot "PUDDING!"

Needless to say the ninja was well and truly distracted, Sasuke quickly hefted up his shorts narrowly leaping out of the way with Naruto at his side as the sannin lunged at him Naruto charged up a rasengan running it into the snake that came at them, Sasuke commented "My god that was embarrassing."

Naruto shrugged "Eh nothing I haven't seen before."

Sasuke stared at him "You should be really careful where and when you say that, IF you say it again."

"And why is that?"

"Because my fangirls will maul you, yaoi fangirls with maul us thinking we're a couple and I will maul you for saying such a thing in public anyways thus getting us mauled by both kinds of fangirls."

"Ah...well IF I say that again, which I can't promise I won't do, I'll only do it IF you think about running away from Konhoa."

"If...If is good."

Minato and Kakashi sensei leapt out the trees in synchronisation taking the sannin head on intent on keeping him away from Sasuke, Orochimaru looked relatively stunned at the arrival of both the dead Hokage and the copy-nin but being the demented or plain stupid twit he is laughed and said "Marvellous. Well this certainly is a revelation."

Obito called out "What? That you go for younger guys? Or that Sasuke just flashed?"

Rin and Sakura both bopped him on the effectively shutting him up, Iruka and Kushina leapt closer to the other Sasuke motioning him to be quite and follow him with the other Sakura.

Between the two of them Kakashi sensei and Minato were effectively wearing Orochimaru down, so the sannin realising he would lose at this rate made desperate lunge at Sasuke' neck intent on biting his next body and leaving then waiting for Sasuke to seek him out and train him to what he wanted.

Yes it was a beautiful, yet simple plan.

Completely flawless as he delivered a bite to his victim soon to be student soon to be body, except for one thing, since when do people hiss like exploding tags?

He removed his mouth staring in horror as 'Sasuke' smirked saying "Exploding shadow clone."

Then blasting the surprised nin up into the air where Minato delivered a strong chakra fused roundhouse kick sending the sannin flying out of the forest of death. Minato landed monitoring the dazed ninja's progress "Well I'm no Tsunade but that should keep him busy long enough for Team 7 to reach the tower relatively unscathed. Especially when he coughed up this."

Minato handed a heaven scroll to the other Sakura, Obito landed by his sense "No offence Naruto dude but where the hell are you?"

Naruto said thoughtfully "Most likely unconscious...Sasuke be a pal and carry me to the tower."

"Sure."

"Good man."

"But it's my other self you should ask."

"Ah right carry me back will ya?" he said to the other Sasuke who looked confused "Who are you all!"

Sasuke smiled wisely "You'll find out someday."

Kakashi commented "We should get going."

Sakura nodded "Yeah unless you guys wanna hang around for a month for the invasion."

The other Sakura inquired "Invasion?"

Iruka said "This is all a wacky hallucination you didn't see anything."

Before the disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Sakura rubbed her eyes wondering if it had been a hallucination, but Sasuke looked just as bewildered as her, a scream from the left brought her back to the present they had an exam to finish. Wordlessly they stood up heading to rescue Naruto and head to the tower as fast as possible.


	33. Assault of the forth wall

The shinobi gasped and hacked up sand that got lodges in their throats coughing as the gritty stuff got into their eyes and lungs "Dammit Gaara you coulda warned us!"

Gaara rolled his eyes "Yes Naruto you're welcome I decided to give you guys an exit it was good of you to thank me."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his shorts eye twitching "Stupid sand gets every where."

Obito who had a nice small pile around his body grinned "Hey guys check this out!"

He fell backwards "Sand angel!"

Disgruntled Gaara buried him under a wave of fresh sand covering his body completely ignoring the muffled yells; Rin asked Sakura "What did you mean by invasion earlier?"

Naruto sprang onto Sasuke in a piggyback motion avoiding the surrounding sand "Oh! Well his village-" Naruto pointed at Gaara "Decided to invade the leaf village because they thought that their Kazekage who was really Orochimaru posing as the Kazekage and tried to kill us all. Gaara went all Shukaku on us during his and Sasuke's match, so Sasuke tried to be a hero and stop him and his siblings getting away. However Kakashi sensei sent me, Sakura and Shikmaru-"

Iruka's future teaching skills surfaced as he corrected "Sakura, Shikamaru and I Naruto."

Naruto poked his tongue out "-Whatever! Anyway so he sent Pakkun with us to find them, Shikamaru stopped the thirteen sound nin that tried to ambush us, Sakura got captured by Gaara's sand and Sasuke was going all tribal on us with the freaky tattoo's that emerged from his hicky-"

"Heaven seal."

"Shut up ex-snake bitch!"

"Never! And why are you clinging to me?"

"More to the point why aren't you pushing me off? I don't want to get any more sand on me!"

"…I can't be asked to push you off. As for the sand deal with it!"

"Never!"

Minato sighed "Guys can we get back to the story please?"

Naruto blinked taking his eyes from the braid he'd started in Sasuke's duckbutt hair for a moment "Ah right, well so we get there and Gaara's half drugged up on demon juju so I bust out my wicked moves summoning-"

"A frog."

"He's a toad asshole! Do you want to tell this story? No? Then shut the hell up! Anyway yes I summoned a _toad _but it was Gamachiki and I was so ticked off since I had already summoned Boss toad once-"

Minato stepped in "You summoned _Gamabunta_? How the heck did you manage that!"

Naruto looked up from the third braid in Sasuke's hair he was working on "Huh? Oh that Pervy sage pushed me off a cliff so I could learn to use the fox's chakra."

Kushina and Minato gaped at him, Kakashi sensei looked surprised "A cliff? He threw _you _off a _CLIFF?_"

Naruto nodded "Uhuh."

Rin gasped "Didn't he give you any safety precautions in case something went wrong!"

"Nah. I'm OK though, I lived and got a summoning contract out of it."

Minato grit his teeth "I'm going to kill your godfather slowly with a rusty spoon."

Kushina cackled evily "And I'll help you."

Thoroughly weirded out by their evil scheming Kakashi said "So what happed after you summoned the toad?"

Naruto picked up the story again "Right well so Gaara's going all zombie sprouting stuff like 'I'll kill ju with my sand things' it was like he high of something-"

"I said sorry!"

"I know and we're cool. So he's going all crazy and Sakura's slowly being squeezed to death and she's unconscious. Sasuke can barely move so I come up with an awesome plan!"

"He made about twenty shadow clones impressing me for a whole five seconds until I realised he was using them to propel himself to do thousand years of death."

They stared at Naruto a bit disbelievingly, Naruto leaned on Sasuke's head looking over at him from his position on his back "I repeat jerk do you want to tell the story cuz I'm all for it, go ahead!"

Sasuke stared back indifferent "Well maybe I'd do a better job of it bitch!"

Sakura shoved her fist laced with a little chakra into the nearest tree splitting in half smiling sweetly at them; Naruto got the hint and swallowed "Right um well was I? Oh yes! Well I put an exploding tag on the kunai I shoved in the base of Shukaku's tale making him go bang thoroughly making him crazy. So then he got freaking HUGE and I managed to summon Gamabunta! Gaara went to sleep so Shukaku woke up and was like 'Yee haa!' Hey now I think about it…Sasuke did you notice that Shukaku sounded Texan?"

Sasuke responded looking disconcerted "Yes…yes he did."

They looked at Gaara who shrugged helplessly. Naruto shook his head "Anyway so Boss toad wants us to seal our contract by-"

"Kissing!"

"Funny Iruka."

"I thought so. After all you could use a prince charming."

"Ha ha ha."

"See you're laughing with me."

"It's called sarcasm!"

"You know sarcasm?"

"Sasuke's been helping me."

Kakashi tapped his fingers impatiently "Get back to the story scatterbrain you're too easily distracted!"

Rin scowled slightly "Says he who drifts away at the mention of Hana."

Both Kakashi's sighed dreamily "Hana."

Kushina laughed with Minato at their expressions.

"Boss toad wanted to seal the deal by drinking sake and I was like so not the time and he told me how Gaara's seal is all messed up so when he snoozes Shukaku rises. So then he told me to come up with something with fangs and claws so we can charge the sand racoon! We narrowly missed being blown away by an air bullet, then charged forward my mind was blank so I was like 'Fangs and claws! Fangs and claws!' Then I thought 'D'uh!' And transformed us into the nine tailed fox!-"

"At which point I was beyond confused and having a 'WTF?' moment since a supposedly dead demon appeared in a smokey 'Poof!'"

"Oh stop whining! What were you doing by the way?"

"…Saving Sakura…"

"…Sasuke are you telling me that you stood watching us without thinking about ways to free our teamate and may I add your future wife?..."

The shinobi had their eyes on the Uchiha some amused, some disbelieving and some with obvious 'idiot' in them.

"…It was a once in a lifetime fight OK!"

Naruto flicked his head "So we grabbed hold of Shukaku I punched Gaara he sota woke up…ish so I tried again and headbutted him and dada! Victory! The sand fell away, Gamabunta ran outta chakra and went 'poof'-"

"OK this time I really was saving Sakura from falling."

"You better have been! Gaara and I fell into opposite trees we leapt up to punch each other I hit him due to my awesome training, we fell to the ground hard a heart to heart-"

"You threatened to kill me if I ever went near your friends again."

"Gaara it was a pretty good talk considering we're teenage ninja from different countries. His siblings took him, Sasuke found me and I'm pretty sure I passed out. When I came to the village was under repairs and the old man's funeral took place. The end."

He finished braiding Sasuke's hair quite satisfied with the new dreadlocks pulling out a hand mirror holding it so the Uchiha could see, Sasuke hmmed before nodding in satisfaction. Kakashi waved his hands "Wait that doesn't tell us hardly anything about the invasion! It just focuses on what you were doing! How many leaf ninja fought back? Did the Anbu take out any squads? The Third Hokage dies? Who killed him? You gave us hardly anything at all!"

Kakashi sensei said "Well if it help Jiaraiya took out a giant twin headed snake, Orochimaru killed the Third but lost his ability to do jutsu because of that fight afterwards, the head Anbu was brutal because a sand nin killed her lover I think, hardly any leaf nin died and um… Oh yeah Guy and I took about about forty ninja between us in the arena."

Kakashi looked at them exasperatedly "See? Vital information in five sentences, couldn't you have done that?"

Naruto blinked "Nah."

Obito broke through the sand clawing with his hands "Air! The odds were near impossible! But I made it! Oh sweet air I missed you!"

Sakura stared at him unimpressed "You were only under their for less than two minutes."

Obito jumped up "So? It was still dangerous and irresponsible I could have died."

He fidgeted awkwardly "Stupid sand gets everywhere."

Sasuke nodded "I told you so."

Naruto spoke aloud "Obito's right guys even though this is a story bear in mind that burying people alive in sand is unsafe and can harm citizens so remember kids not to try this at home."

Sasuke added "So when you go to the beach just chill make sandcastles and if you do wanna bury someone give them enough room so they can help dig themselves out again besides don't leave them alone, plus don't bury them near the sea where the tide might come in as the hours go by."

Sakura gaped before yelling at them "What are you two doing! You can't do this! You're breaking the forth wall!"

She stomped over cracking her knuckles, Naruto eeped clinging to Sasuke tighter "Quick man control your woman!"

Sasuke backed up "How? Um sit, stay, roll over?"

She took more menacing steps towards them the ground cracking under each one "Um I'll take you out to dinner later?"

She paused eyeing him suspiciously "Where?"

Sasuke paused looking over his shoulder to Naruto for help, Naruto whispered in his ear "I'll take you to…the BBQ place…but I'll ask your dad for permission to take you out and bring you flowers…you look nice?..."

She frowned thoughtfully looking at Rin with a raised eyebrow _'Do I let him off?' _

Rin shrugged indicating to continue _'Either option is good he's earned whichever one.' _

Sakura straightened up smiling "OK see you Friday at seven."

They breathed in relief, Kushina stamped on Minato's foot "How come you don't take me to dinner?"

He hopped up and down in pain "Because you're thirteen!"

Obito snickered "Sensei's a cradle robber."

Rin tsked "Don't think you're getting a date anytime soon."

Iruka laughed as Obito's jaw dropped "Wha-bu-RIN!"

Rin examined her medical gear "Well I was considering it but now you've set yourself back a week."

"Rin come on-"

"Two weeks."

"Hey that's not-"

"Three weeks."

Kakashi clamped a hand over Obito's mouth "Once again I'm saving you from yourself."

Obito bit his fingers making the startled Hatake release him "I'll keep that in mind when I'm lying splattered under a rock. BLEH! What the hell have you been touching? Your hand tastes gross!"

Kakashi wiped the 'germs' off his hand onto the grass "Oh you know the usual. Blood, guts, trees, kunai, dogs let me know when I'm rambling."

Obito redoubled his spitting efforts to get his mouth clean. Minato rubbed his poor aching foot "So what's the plan? We hang about for the invasion or what?"

Gaara frowned "We would be here for a long time."

Kakashi sensei added "We could just skip to it if sensei perfected the jutsu to landing on the specific date he had in mind."

The looked at Minato expectantly who sighed in defeat "You guys set up camp, try not to die and stuff. I'll attempt perfecting it. No promises on results happening within the next few hours though."

Naruto beamed "You're the best dad!"

Minato grinned "Thankyou. Naruto why are you still on Sasuke's back?"

Naruto flopped over the Uchiha's shoulders "I'm comfy and this way I don't have to walk."

Sasuke at that moment shrugged him off, Naruto fell flat on his back he sat up yelling

"Hey what was that for!"

Sasuke called back "I need a leak! Sue me."

Kakashi sensei took charged whilst Minato started work on the jutsu improvement "Right guys and girls secure the area."


	34. Lights out and no one sane is home

Well the area was secure…kinda.

If by secure a campfire was stocked in the middle of a poorly drawn circle by three wonky looking tents that were tatty and lop sided.

Sasuke returned from his bathroom trip examining the camp stating "You guys suck."

Naruto responded without thinking "Well at least we'll make some guy very happy one day." He blinked realising what he said. "Wait! No! I didn't mean that! I said it without thinking!"

Kakashi sensei turned a page of his book "Then everything's normal then."

Naruto nodded "Exactly… HEY!"

Obito stared at the fire hatefully poking a stick at every so often Rin leaned over his shoulder "Uh Obito what are you doing?"

Obito didn't glance up "Feeding the prisoner."

Rin blinked "Prisoner?"

Obito nodded "Yes."

Kakashi made his way over "Seriously what are you doing?"

Obito indicated the fire "Feeding the prisoner!"

Kakashi shook his head "That's a fire idiot."

Obito waved his arms "Exactly! A fire! A fire produces _smoke_!"

Rin nodded in understanding then sighed "Nope. Sorry I don't get it."

Obito growled "It's the smoke! Even now it's trying to get its cruel enthral tendrils down our throats and choke us!"

They stared at him a while longer Gaara commented "You lost me at exactly."

Obito sulked by the fire drawing little circles in the sand, Kushina was over by Minato trying to help figure out what seals to use to perfect his jutsu, Iruka and Sakura were cooking dinner. Kakashi sensei stated "You should probably get some sleep after we've eaten." Agreeing that was the best course of action they did just that Obito still glaring at the fire muttering "Evil." Every once in a while.

A few hours later they were woken up by loud laughter and a "SMOKE CHOKING JUTSU!"

The shinobi gasped as smoke began circling around their limbs trying to force its way down their throats. Obito couldn't help but yell "I told you! I bloody told you so!"

Together Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke yelled back "SHUT UP!"

They leapt away scanning the area for enemies; Naruto said "Uchiha's get the sharingan going!"

Sasuke complied activating his, Obito shrugged sheepishly "Um I can't."

Naruto fell over anime style "What kind of Uchia are you!"

Kakashi said "I ask myself that every day."

Obito growled "No one asked you!"

A voice from the shadows said "Oh look they're fighting."

Another one responded "Makes our job easier doesn't it?"

Sasuke yelled "Show yourselves or are you to afraid we'll beat you easily."

Naruto snorted "Yeah right! Come out you cowards!"

The voice responded "All right then."

They tensed as out of the shadows emerged three CHICKENS?

There stood three giant white chickens in shinobi attire.

Naruto jumped back "WHAT THE HECK!"

When he looked at his friends he found a raven, white wolf and hedgehog looking back at him. The raven said "Hurry up loser we gotta fight so move it before I kill juu with my sword thing!"

Naruto tried to rub his eyes but found himself looking at two paws instead of his hands and when he looked behind him nine tails were attached to his now furry rear end. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

He jerked awake knocking his head of Sasuke's who came to shut him up from screaming "OW! What the hell man?"

Naruto grabbed him in a hug "SASUKE YOUR NOT A BIRD! THERE WERE THESE EVIL NINJA CHICKENS AND-"

Sakura stormed in punching him twenty feet away "NARUTO GO YELL SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

Iruka called out "WAY TO GO SAKURA I ALMOST HAD GAARA TRICKED INTO THINKING HE WAS SLEEPING!"

Sakura turned around "IT WASN'T MY FAULT NARUTO WOKE UP SCREAMING ABOUT EVIL CHICKENS!"

Naruto yelled from the distance "THEY WERE NINJA CHICKENS!"

Sakura screamed "I DON'T CARE! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

Rin sleepily rubbed her eyes walking into the tent as well "Take a lot of sleep for that then."

Sakura glared at her "What. Did. You. Say?"

Rin glared defiantly "You heard."

Obito hid behind Kakashi "Uh oh Rin's tired and mad."

Sasuke looked at him "So?"

Kakashi shuddered "So we're all doomed."

Rin bristled "Yo momma so old she gave Sarutobi his first kiss."

Sakura gasped "Oh no you didn't! Yo momma so stupid she thought a kunai was a nail file."

"Yeah? Well your momma so ugly she made Orochimaru look hot."

"Yo momma so fat everyone thinks she's an Akimichi!"

Minato's voice yelled out "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE MONSTERS I'M TRYING TO WORK!"

Kakashi answered back "MAKE ME!"

"DON'T THINK I WON'T YOUNG MAN!"

"WHATEVER! YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!"

"THAT'S IT GO TO YOUR TENT!"

"I'M ALLREADY IN MY TENT!"

Kakashi stormed to his bed roll grabbed the pillow screaming into it then flopping down angrily.

Sasuke shook his head "Drama, drama, drama."

Naruto tiredly said "Sasuke don't even let me get started on you."

Sasuke held up his hands in defence and laid back down on his bed roll.

Obito tiptoed forward trying not to get noticed but accidentally stepped on a twig snapping it. Everyone rounded on him "SHUT UP!"

Then pelted him with pillows, life was so unfair sometimes.

Kakashi sensei called out "Night guys."

Unanimously they responded "Night!" once more settling down for some much needed rest.


	35. Good Omens

By morning everyone was happy, dandy, bright eyed and bushy tailed!

OK I lie.

They were grouchy, irritable and sleep deprived. Gaara calmly sipped at the coffee out of his I Heart Suna mug in his palm wordlessly pointing to the pot brewing over the sickly barely lit fire, Obito looked strangely gleeful at the fire's condition. Sasuke looked at the fire with pity on his face "You poor lil chap."

Naruto leaned on his elbows trying to remain awake "Sasuke it's a fire, its fine."

Sasuke twirled a stick in his palm "But look at him, he's so small and he's already been neglected and starved all night."

Naruto rubbed his forehead tiredly "Talk to your cousin about it then."

Obito crossed his arms "I'm sorry but fires make smoke so extreme measures had to be taken."

Sasuke stood up "He's just a baby!"

Obito countered "BABY'S GROW UP!"

Sasuke glared at him "I refuse to let this go on any longer!"

He carefully coaxed the tiny sparks onto a stick cradling in it into a fireproof bowl in the crook of his arm and added a few pieces of dry grass and twigs. "Baby steps." He said by way of explanation.

Obito gaped "You can't do that!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes "Try and stop me."

Sakura had her hair sticking up all directions and shadows under her eyes, groaning she mumbled "I must look like a mess."

Rin with bags under her own eyes sniped "No more than usual."

Sparking their cat fight alive once more, clueless to the tensions Minato waltzed over to the unhappy kids snagging his own cup of coffee "What's wrong guys?"

A series of tired moans met his ears, Kakashi sensei cheerfully added "Me thinks the children stayed up past their bed time."

Iruka raised a finger looking pained as if it used too much precious energy "I blame Naruto."

Naruto retorted "You do that dear."

Minato clapped his hands ignoring the pained whines "OK kiddies breakfast ain't gonna fetch itself! Kushina, Sakura and Rin will go get the grub. Kakashi, Obito you guys will get water and more wood. Gaara, Iruka go scout the area or something to make sure we're not gonna be assassinated or anything. Naruto, Sasuke hold down the camp whilst Kakashi sensei and I will be running over the seals making sure that the hopefully perfected jutsu won't blow us up or something."

At their worried expressions he waved his hands "Oh relax I'm 99.99% we won't blow up."

They breathed out in relief heading off to their appointed tasks, Kakashi sensei said "Smooth."

Minato muttered "Well I wasn't exactly gonna say that I'm actually 99.99% sure we WILL blow up was I?"

They wandered away bickering whilst Naruto looked at his companion on the log with vague interest. "Really dear are you going to nurture that poor thing? Need I remind you about your poor house plants?"

Sasuke snorted "Angel if you baby them they get cocky, I say the best was to control them is too install fear into their ferns. Fire on the other hand, respect it, it respects you."

Naruto shook his head "Whatever you say. This has been our only chance to talk like this in a while hasn't it?"

Sasuke provided his little fire with another stick "Well it wouldn't do to let them know who we really are would it?"

Naruto shrugged "True. But finding out we procreate was unexpected."

Sasuke smirked in a true flash bastard manner "Nervous?"

Naruto flushed "None of your business you old serpent."

"Ah ah I'm currently Sasuke Uchiha. Local hotty, tempting to all, restricted to no one."

"Well I have to say as far as reincarnations go this one has been the most exciting."

"Yeah I've been wondering about that, since when do you act like a loud mouth moron?"

"Felt like a change."

"Right."

Naruto snorted "Isn't it ironic that the future we were lined up for had you betraying us to run off to Orochimaru?"

Sasuke shrugged "What can I say? I'm me. Nuff said."

"Do you miss your sunglasses?"

"Do you miss your bookshop?"

"Very much."

"You have your answer, and why is it no matter who you are your bloody fashion sense is atrocious?"

"There is nothing wrong with orange!"

"In this land it screams discorporate me!"

"Yes well you hardly blend it yourself."

"Blue is passable, orange is suicide."

"Do you think He put us here on purpose?"

"Who can say? My clans long gone and my so called Brother is running loose doing evil deeds like some cheesy weekend cartoon villain."

"True. Then there's the case that that nine tailed demon is sealed in me."

"Now that's funny in an ironic sense."

"Simply-"

"If you say ineffable I will stab you."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

They sat in silence for a moment until Naruto added "I suppose we should repress our knowledge once again for the others sake."

Sasuke nodded "I suppose, but not too much mind."

Naruto glared at him "Crowley."

Sasuke smirked again showing off a canine "Come on Aziraphale we should at least keep the useful stuff. If we can only remember who we really are when we're alone we'll never have time to get drunk or hang out."

Naruto sighed "I suppose subconsciously knowing who we are couldn't hurt…"

"Knew you'd see it my way."

"Oh shut it!"

"We still have the Arrangement?"

"Yes we still have the Arrangement. Now be quite! Someone's coming!"

The girls came back to camp with about a dozen fish between them, Sakura eyed them suspiciously "What's up with you two?"

Sasuke grinned mischievously "Nothing. What would ever give you that impression love?"

Naruto smacked him around the back of the head. The girls dismissed their behaviour as boys just being boys, Minato came back rubbing his hands together "I've got it! I think I've- Where are the lads?"

Rin waved vaguely towards the forest "They'll get here when they get here."

Kakashi sensei raised an eyebrow "Aren't you even a little worried they could have been ambushed?"

Kushina snorted sharpening a kunai "If that were the case we would have heard their girly shrieking by now."

A second later Obito's 'manly scream' was heard "AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

They rushed to help him apart from he came out of the wood's rolling around the camp "Getitoff!getitoff!getitoff!getitoff!"

Kakashi emerged after him rolling his eyes "Obito it's just a leach."

Obito shivered holding out his arm "GET IT OFF!"

Complying Kakashi pulled off the small blood sucking creature flicking it into the woods, a yelp sounded after. Gaara returned with Iruka at his side gritting his teeth with a leach slurping happily off his forehead "Who the hell is flinging leaches around!"

He pried the disgruntled parasite off flicking it in Sasuke's direction, Sasuke not having time to move cursed as it attached itself to his neck "Fo G- Sa- Somebody's sake! Why are you all flicking this thing around?"

He winced as the little bugger tried to hang onto his neck trying to aim it at Naruto who dodged making it land on the back of Obito's neck. "AH! IT'S BACK FOR MORE! GETITOFF!GETITOFF!"

Kakashi resigned tugged it off again ignoring how Obito was clinging to his legs in a death grip shuddering uncontrollably "Honestly baka it's just a leach."

Obito gripped tighter "Exactly! Those things drink blood man! They're like mini vampires or something."

Kakashi tossed it over his shoulder "Uhuh sure."

Minato coughed "Anyway! I've done it! I ran the numbers and the jutsu is surely perfected to what we need."

Sakura said "OK so why haven't you done it yet?"

Minato patted Naruto on the shoulder "I was kinda hoping Naruto would try it out first."

Naruto recoiled "What the heck! Why should I?"

Kakashi sensei deadpanned "Because you have a shit load of chakra with more to spare so if you can't do the jutsu because we screwed up the calculations we always try again later."

All this was ended with an eye smile, Naruto sighed "Fine. What am I doing here?"

Minato said "Well you stand in this circle of seals I came up with, bite your thumb as before to add a personal touch and a hint of summoning jutsu and then you concentrate your flows of chakra all over your body and expand your senses to those you want to take with you. Then you do the hand signs Tora, Ino, Hitsuji, Ushi, U, Inu, Tori, Mi, Saru, Uma point in time strong in mindset, you have got to focus clearly on when exactly you want to be. That in theory should do it."

Naruto's eyes were swirling "That's… a lot more complicated than the first one."

Minato tutted "Well it IS time travel."

Naruto exhaled "Right… Well here we go."

Sasuke said "Don't forget Calcifer!"

Naruto winced "You named him?"

Obviously meaning the fire glowing a warm yellow now in it's bowl.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Why not? One day with tender love and care he'll become a star. You'll see."

"Yeah. Anyway Tora, Ino, Hitsuji, Ushi, U, Inu, Tori, Mi, Saru, Uma Ninja art Time travelling jutsu!"


	36. Oh my gosh!

Naruto waited for the customary poof of smoke to signify if the jutsu had taken effect or not, but to his surprise their surroundings had just blurred briefly coming sharply into focus and then a poof of magenta coloured smoke happened. Obito was not amused at that and proceeded to announce his thoughts on the subject "It's bloody ridiculous! We travel through _time_ not cook houses! But nooooo! Still the smoke comes around suffocating my innocent lungs with it's-"

Kakashi promptly clapped a hand over his mouth saying dangerously softly "You sound girly."

Obito screamed in silent rage about to proclaim that damn it all he was manly, strong and devilishly handsome, so the idea of being thought of a chic was...

Well! It's insulting!

The smoke however cleared as Obito yanked away Kakashi's offending hand about to tell him that much when his jaw dropped in disbelief looking a the curvy, long silver haired female "Kakashi! You're a girl!"

Kakashi rolled his (Her?) eyes "So are you baka."

Obito looked down realising he now had shoulder length black hair and a developing chest and a flaming skirt! He inhaled like any professional shinobi telling himself to remain calm, focussed, dignified... TO HELL WITH THAT!

He screeched shaking his hands in a 'OMG' fashion then yelled "KAI!" over and over until Kakashi tired of the screeching shut the newly girlified teen up. Unfortunately it seemed the others suffered the change as well, if the yells were anything to by, Sasuke though was glaring pointedly at the back of Naruto's newly pigtailed head as if it was his (Her?) fault. Naruto waved her hands defensively "Don't look at me mommy Sparks I did everything dad said to!"

Minato poked his new chest and long blonde hair saying "I may have made a teensy error." Rin, Sakura and Kushina had been morning the loss of their hard earned shapes glared at the new adult woman clenching their fists dangerously "You think!"

Iruka stood by a long haired Gaara not looking much different, Obito as such pouted and said "How come he didn't change?"

Iruka -anger sign- "I DID YOU BAKA!"

Naruto tilted her head "Really? I can't tell."

Kakashi sensei giggled over her book seemingly not caring about the situation at hand, Sasuke rolled her eyes pulling lighter fuel adding a drop to Calcifer ('Did the fire change gender? KYA what am I thinking it's a FIRE it doesn't have a gender!' Obito thought) After a moment Sakura flexed his muscles "You know as weird as this change is... I'm totally buff."

Naruto poked her arm whimpering "I'm all soft!"

Obito hung her head blowing irritably at the hair curtaining her eyes "It couldn't get any worse."

A rustle sounded to their left with Itachi Uchia and Kisame of the Akatsuki stepping out in front of them. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the group "What is this?"

Kisame grinned "Looks like a squad of weak little boys assigned to escorting all these pretty little ladies."

Even though it was sarcasm on the pretty part the boys and girls took offence to his remark, Obito and Naruto screeched "HEY!"

Whilst Sakura cracked his knuckles preparing to break a few bones, Kisame looked the group over once more then said "I thought you had a brother Itachi or perhaps you didn't kill the clan as thoroughly as you thought."

Sasuke clenched her fist the instinct to protect Calcifer over ridding her urge to take revenge, Itachi didn't spare Kisame a look "I have no doubts that I spared only my brother."

Minato and Kakashi sensei readied to fight if necessary, Itachi added "Besides this one reminds of a hare. Alert and ready to bolt at a moments notice."

The images of Itachi and Kisame faded into crows, the time travellers blinked 'Gen jutsu?' Naruto said loudly "WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT ALL ABOUT! Who pops in randomly in a gen jutsu talking about hares!"

Obito wiped her goggles "Apparently he does."

Minato sighed "Well I'll look the seals over and try to find out what made us change, you don't run off or anything OK?"

With that the female Hokage pulled out a scroll and started muttering herself about figures, Sakura grinned at Rin "Hey wanna have a spar?"

Rin grinned back "Bring it on!"

Obito tugged self consciously on her skirt "Isn't this thing awfully short?"

Kakashi didn't look up from the daisy she was plucking petals out of humming absent-mindedly 'loves me, loves me not, loves me' and so on "Nope it's standard length."

Iruka walked over with Gaara sill muttering under her breath "How do girls stay balanced to walk let alone train!"

Sasuke and Naruto joined them, the former nursing her baby fire "Perseverance maybe? Naruto what is your future mother doing?"

He indicated the red haired boy goggling unashamedly at Minato's chest. Naruto flushed "I think she's checking my dad out..."

Obito gripped his head "ARG NASTY!"

Sasuke hmmed "Not really they're opposite genders, married in the future it's hardly surprising there's an attraction."

Iruka snorted "That's coming from the nun."

Sasuke glared "What was that shallow little witch?"

Iruka glared back "Nothing plastic!"

"SHALLOW!"

"PLASTIC!"

"SHALLOW!"

"PLASTIC!"

"SHALLOW!"

"PLASTIC!"

Naruto watched with widening eyes whispering to a frightened Obito at the developing cat fight "It's like Ino and Sakura but worse!"

Speaking of Sakura her and Rin were really getting the spar as Sakura smashed the earth creating a wall between him and Rin's shuriken, Rin not wanting to out done blew out a paralysing medical fog, Sakura dodged and punched his chin.

Oh it was so on!

Kakashi swatted away the annoying silver locks that kept blowing into her face, after the twentieth huffy swat Obito gently grabbed the hair and began braiding the offending hair strands. Kakashi stiffened "What are you doing?"

Obito tugged a little "I'm braiding your hair and yes if you tell anyone I did so they'll never find your corpse."

Kakashi relaxed saying back "I didn't know you could do that."

Obito tied the end off with a scrunchie "Well with little female cousins you learn fast. There done!"

Kakashi didn't thank her, but she did swiftly tie Obito's hair into a high pony tail for her then resuming her daisy plucking duty. Sasuke had grown tired with her fight with Iruka, whom she was now ignoring, listening to Naruto as she said "Ne Sasuke do I look fat?"

Sasuke sighed at her friends question "You look fine!"

Then continued mothering her fire chastising the growing glowing light "Now Calcifer you've had three drops already you'll get hyper if you have any more!"

Naruto grinned wickedly slipping the fire a piece of charcoal, Sasuke saw this then snapped "Naruto!"

Naruto smiled innocently "What? Aren't I allowed to treat my nephew? I am his most awesome Uncle after all!" Naruto looked down at her body "Ah Aunt..." She amended.

Gaara who was still relatively of sound mind ha ironic, stated "You do realise you're all giving in too your bodies girly impulses right?"

And hearing that from her (without his world famous dead sexy deep voice) was a shock in itself. The added info made them stop what they doing, look at themselves, then in the cases of Naruto of Obito jump up as if they were burnt and screech "WE NEED THIS FIXED **NOW!**"

Minato shared similar sentiments resolving to track down this times Jiraiya to help solve this problem as soon as possible since Kushina strolled up grinning lecherously with a Rose clasped loosely in his hand, (Where the heck did he get that?) and say seductively "How about you study me instead? I promise I'm a good subject."

Minato felt sick to her stomach for two reasons then one, her under-age wife (Husband?) was being perverted and two that ration pack Ramen was probably not as fresh as she thought it was. Added on to that Kakashi sensei was NO help whatsoever snickering into her book and making rude gestures. Minato breathed in calmly then said "Kushina I think the body switch has made most of our hormones kinda nuts, and considering you were a teenager at the time that's a VERY bad thing, so let's agree to post pone this conversation shall we?"

Kushina 'tripped' landing his face into Minato's ample chest, "Minato chan you truly are well endowed!"

This, to the shock of the Hokage, angered her more than she thought, "You." -anger sign- "PERVERT!"

SMACK!

Kushina was sent flying into a tree, Minato blew her fist off then paled realising what she done. "I just hit my wife. Oh Kami I'm a wife beater!"

Kakashi sensei patted her head in sympathy "There there not a court in the world that would convict you."

Minato felt slightly better "On the bases I'm so nice I suppose?"

Kakashi sensei eye smiled "Well that too. I was saying more along the lines they'd actually have to look up to do so."

Minato blinked then yelled "PERVY CYCLOPS!"

Her currently female adult student resumed her book "And proud of it."


	37. You did what so we're when?

Naruto fidgeted they had did as Minato requested and stayed put ignoring that strange urge to -shudder- go shopping. According to Sakura and Rin (who had finally ended their spar in a tie) it was just because apparently now that the boys were girls it was entirely normal to desire at least one trip to a store to satisfy their girly curiosity, after that they may end up hating shopping all together and never desire to go again.

Sasuke for some reason had found logic in that explanation but hadn't acted upon it instead gently rocking Calcifer to sleep, Rin and Sakura were competing in an eating contest since their spar had ended a tie as Minato had screeched, and I quote "PACK IT IN BEFORE I HANG YOU UPSIDE DOWN BY YOUR TOES ABOVE A LEECH PIT!"

So wisely the newly turned boys had stopped lest the angry female fourth Hokage reeked vengeance upon their souls, somewhere the Shinigami sneezed, Kushina was still trying to woo her future husband by posing 'manly moves' "Come on! Girls look at that body ah! Girls look that body ah! Girls look at that body ah! Yeah I work out."

Minato turned her nose up at the display instead discussing with Kakashi sensei ways to undo the jutsu without finding Jiraiya.

As a newly turned female Minato did not want to deal with her perverted sensei's shenanigans at the moment, Kakashi, Obito, Iruka and Gaara wholeheartedly agreed but couldn't offer much in helping to find a fix to their mess.

Obito was been examining her nails for a solid twenty minutes now when the simplest thing occurred to her "Naruto! Just do the jutsu again in reverse!" €

Naruto startled out of her Shogi game, which she was losing terribly against Sasuke, replied "Huh?"

Obito bounced in front of her "Think about it! If you just do the jutsu in reverse we'd revert back to how we were and the moment we left from! Get it?"

Naruto processed what she said then nodded excitedly "Yeah that's right! OK here we go."

Sasuke grabbed her hands before they made a seal "Wait a minute you two, how do you know this won't backfire on us spectacularly?"

Simultaneous they replied "We don't."

Sasuke said "And yet you're going to do it anyway?"

Naruto and Obito shared a look and a grin "Yep."

Sasuke sighed cradling Calcifer protectively "I just want you to know you're both idiots and if we die I haunt you beyond the most nightmarish things you can imagine."

Again they chorused "We know."

Sasuke growled "Stop that!"

Naruto formed the first seal "OK here we go uh how'd the jutsu go? Inu Ushi Mi, no wait Ino, U, Tori. No that's not it Hitsuji, Ushi, Tora? Ah what the heck Uma, Saru, Mi, Tori, Inu, U, Hitsuji, Ino, Tora, U Ninja art Time travelling jutsu!"

Sasuke froze a split second before yelling out "NARUTO YOU IDIOT YOU ADDED AN EXTRA HAND-" Was all she could yell as their surroundings blurred once more before a neon green smoke encased them all. So Sasuke's voice finished "-SIGNS..."

His voice sounded deeper though, Naruto asked cautiously "Guys and gals are we guys and gals again?..."

The smoke cleared a bit allowing them to see Rin and Sakura definitely girls again puking up the food from their contest.

Sakura whimpered pitifully "I feel so fat… and dirty…. Oh so very dirty."

Rin patted her back roughly "Hold on Sakura we can mend the damage with a day long spa trip with the works."

Sakura groaned "You don't think it's too late?"

Rin replied sagely "It's never too late."

Iruka whispered to Gaara "We may have been girls ourselves a minute ago but I will still never understand them."

Gaara's eye nearly twitched as he thought of Temari "I'd drink to that."

Kakashi sensei waved a bottle of sake tantalisingly "Did someone say drink?"

Gaara rolled his eyes "Sure why not. Hand me a cup."

Iruka widened his eyes "Wow, rebelling much?"

Gaara chugged back a shot "Just living life to the full dog."

Kushina was lying as low as possible trying to forget the whole Minato-I-will-do-bad-things-to-you-in-the-closet-that-you'll-never-forget-in-a-hurry-you-wonderful-woman and contented herself by repeating "It was all a dream, it was all a mushroom induced haze."

Minato ignored this and examined himself relieved yet worried "Guys what did you do?"

Obito puffed up proud to be a guy once more and for thinking of the idea "I had Naruto do the jutsu in reverse so in theory we should have appeared moments after we left the last time period."

Minato nodded "That actually makes sense, good thinking."

Sasuke flickered his gaze around warily "Yeah but blondie over there added an extra handsign at the end."

There was silence followed by "YOU WHAT!"

Naruto waved his hands "What's the big deal? We're as we should be and all of us are normal again so what's the problem?"

Iruka stated simply "The problem is even a single change could drastically alter the intentions of the jutsu. Who knows where or when we are now."

Gaara asked quietly "What time were you thinking of when you cast the jutsu?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side "Well... the first week after I officially became a genin team with Sasuke and Sakura."

Iruka asked "And where were you thinking of particularly during said week?"

Naruto scrunched his face up into deep thought "Around the training grounds I think."

After about five minutes Obito commented "So since we're all standing I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say we're not dead. Or are we dead and we just don't know it yet?"

Kakashi replied "I dunno, let's have test."

With that he punched his teammate in the shoulder.

"OW! You didn't have to hit me!" He said rubbing his arm.

"Well looks like you've proved you in particular are alive. Yay and all that."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic."

"If that's what you wish."

Minato hushed there argument "Guys we need to see if it worked!"

Sakura finally accepting her fate of being filthy for the time being took in their surroundings and crunched her knuckles "IDIOT! We haven't moved at all Naruto!"

Naruto rubbed his head in anticipation of a new lump to his head whining "Sakura how do you know we haven't changed times just cuz we look like we haven't?"

At that she blushed and he avoided getting hit "Um oh… I uh…"

Sasuke huffed "Whilst you work it out I need to get Calcifer some lava."

Iruka blanched "Why in the hell do you even NEED lava?"

Sasuke looked at him with a 'duh' expression "Too many solids can't be good for him."

Iruka groaned "Let me rephrase that, where in the hell would you even get lava?"

Sasuke smirked "That's for me to know and you to never find out unless you want to take a permanent vacation."

He strode away leaving a freaked out Iruka who said to Rin "Man he's spooky."

Minato examined Naruto "Interesting it seems the seals have melded in your body which will make it possible for you to use the justu again, if it worked that is, without writing them out each time."

Kakashi sensei looked sideways at his sensei "Are you sure that's a good thing?"

Minato shrugged "Eh too late now."

Obito patted his head "Well sorry pal but it looks like you goofed."

A rustle came from the bush beside them making the shinobi tense, a second later a blond blur rolled out "OW! Man that's gotta be the worst landing ever."

They stared at the boy who appeared close to the genin's age somewhere around thirteen wearing a silver jacket with an orange streak on each side and black pants, a leaf head band on his forehead. His lavender eyes stared at them before he jumped up pointing at them "HEY WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Idiot can't you recognise them?" A second boy with spiked up black hair which seemed to shine dark red in places said, "You really are a knucklehead if you don't notice."

The second boy had green eyes that were seemingly disinterested and he was wearing a red t-shirt with wide collar and black wrappings around his wrists, he had black shorts on and more black wrappings around his ankles with the leaf headband on his forehead as well.

The blonde spun on him "SHUT UP! You're just pissy cuz I sent that note to Takako saying it was from you!"

The dark haired boy smouldered "You pull a stunt like that again and I will bury you where no one will ever find you!"

"Try it jerk!"

"Don't think I won't bitch!"

"Moron!"

"Smart arse!"

"Mothers boy!"

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

They glared a few moments more before bursting out into laughter the dark haired one said "Smart arse? Really? I thought we'd mutually decided I was snarky?"

The blonde one snickered "What can I say I'm a spur of the moment kinda guy."

A long brown haired girl with blue eyes wearing a purple vest, white skirt, black shorts and wearing her headband on her arm huffed "There you two are! Why do you always leave me behind, sometimes I just wanna grab your heads and nu nunu NERRRR!"

She made crushing motions, the blonde pouted giving her puppy eyes "Aw c'mon Shizuku chan ya love us really."

The newly dubbed Shizuku sighed "Wish I didn't sometimes."

A fourth voice sounding older and more laid back said casually "I find it discouraging you guys aren't interrogating the new comers to see if they're possibly enemies."

Everyone looked up into the tree the voice originated from the three new kids saying "Sensei!"

This sensei had stack of unruly silver hair that was near white in the sun with Inuzuka clan marks on his cheeks, his eyes where black, he looked about nineteen. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a long sleeved mesh shirt underneath, black metal gloves, a green jounin vest and black pants with a black and white husky at his side. He smiled casually using two fingers to lazily salute whilst saying "Yo."

Sakura and Rin instantly had the hots for him.

**Inner Sakura CHA! He's what Kakashi sensei would probably look like without the mask! **

The sensei hopped down by his students "Huh I thought my old man was kidding when he told me that kooky story. Ha who knew?"

Minato diplomatically said "Care to introduce yourselves?"

He raised an eyebrow at the yellow flash but answered anyway "Yo my names Sakumo Hatake. My likes…. Don't really feel like telling you that, I don't dislike many things and dream for the future… Meh It'll come to me eventually."

The time traveller's sweat dropped, Kakashi sensei's eye widened 'Wait don't tell me he's who I think he is.'

The blonde went next "Hey! My names Haku Uzumaki! I like ramen, training, fireworks, pranks, bird watching, hand to hand combat and adventure! I don't like stuck up prats, ninja who abandon there friends, bullies and traitors, my dream is to be a better Hokage than my old man!"

Gaara cocked his head 'Didn't we meet Naruto's future son as a child called Haku? Interesting.'

The dark haired boy went next "My names Itachi Uchiha. I like my family, training, fishing, reading and dango. I don't like snakes, arrogant people or my mother angry, my dream is yet undecided… but I'm leaning towards head of Anbu to keep this twit from killing himself."

He ignored Haku's 'HEY!' as Shizuku said "Hey I'm Shizuku Unohana. I like studying, my friends, flowers and drawing. I don't like cliché bullies, thunderstorms, cheaters or grapefruit. My dream is to be the best kunoichi I can be and be trained in weaponry by Tenten san."

Sakumo eye smiled "So you guys got it yet?"

Sasuke blinked slowly "So you're Kakashi's kid, I'm presuming you're mine and Sakura's –he pointed at Itachi who nodded- and you're the dobe's and Hinata's –he pointed at Haku who nodded as well.- You… You I have no clue about,"

Shizuku rolled her eyes "Hardly surprising since I'm the first ninja in my family."

Obito clicked his tongue "Aimed for just after you became genin huh? One week ya said. Pretty distant week if ya ask me."

Sakumo 'hmmed' thoughtfully "Well my lil pack of renegades just made genin last week if that helps at all."

Minato groaned "Great so from what I gather adding that extra seal made your intended destination by a decade or two. Then again Jiraiya sensei did say seals were tricky like that, huh speaking of sensei I guess we won't be able to find him in this era. Damn back to square one, Kakashi pass me my notes! Kakashi? Kakashi!"

Obito grinned widely as he supported his swaying teammate "Yeah he broke into the sake with Gaara not long after Sakumo appeared, although Gaara seems to hold his liquor better."

Gaara narrowed his eyes as he sipped more sake carefully "Are you trying to say something?"

Naruto said "Do ya reckon Gaara's reformed enough and will spare his life?"

Sasuke replied "How should I know? You're the one who tamed him."

Haku whispered loudly "Dude the 'rents are kinda fascinating at our age."

Itachi whispered back just as loudly "I can't believe you can actually pronounce a word as sophisticated as fascinating."

Haku growled "Why you-!"

Sakura intervened at this point "Haku no attacking Itachi!" Itachi looked superior for a moment at his future mother's support until she continued "And Itachi no antagonising him or else!"

Haku and Itachi shivered as Shizuku added in a harsh whisper "And if your mum doesn't get to you idiots first, I know ALL your hiding spots."

Haku swallowed thickly "ALL of them!"

Shizuku grinned "ALL of them."

Sakumo added "Well they're not exactly that hard to find, the Hokage monument for example, really? I mean anyone who spends a whole two seconds with you two could work out that's your hangout point in a heartbeat."

Naruto huffed "Great we didn't even get to use that spot and we're already going have to relocate."

Sasuke groaned "But I just finished finalising the plans."

Naruto patted his back "I know mate. Blame cooler sensei junior for blabbing."

Kakashi sensei raised an eyebrow "You think my possible future kid is cooler than me?"

Sasuke nodded "Oh totally."

Naruto agreed "No contest."

Obito snickered as Kakashi added "Yeah even I have to agree he's like soooo much cooler than the pair of us combined I mean dude he's got a Inuzuka nin dog. You know what else? He shows his face, yeah I went there whatcha gonna do 'bout it bitches?"

Gaara said "Yeah I think you should stop drinking before you get off your face."

Kakashi burst into giggles "That's funny since you can't see my face, I'm gonna get off my face, which rhymes with trace, I can trace my family tree alllll the way back to granpappy Takashi. Hehe I like you."

Obito rolled his eyes "Right. On that note I think we should probably get back on course and back in time."

Rin said kindly "All though it was lovely to meet you all, I'm sure we'll see you in the future."

Just as she said that there were three loud grumbles, all eyes stared at the embarrassed Uzumaki trio, Naruto said "Maybe after we grab some lunch?"

Haku grew excited "Ooo like ramen?"

Sasuke sighed into his palm "Is there something about your lots genetics that just make you addicted to ramen." He looked at Itachi "Please tell me you haven't been corrupted to ramen."

Itachi shrugged "Meh I eat it from time to time but there's no love lost there."

Sasuke sighed in relief "Oh thank kami, now could you please get some lighter fluid for Calcifer? I've run out."

Itachi's eyes widened "No way! You have Calcifer? I haven't seen the little dude in ages!"

Haku tugged his arm whining "Less talky more walky! Ramen is calling me! I must answer her sweet delicious call."

A sinister chuckled floated into the clearing "Well well what do we have here?"

The time travellers froze, Naruto clenched his fist "I know that voice."

The voice said "It's taking me many years of research but I've finally found the lot of you at last I can take revenge and discover your secrets."

The ninja all readied themselves with a kunai in hand, baring Kakashi who spread his arms like an aeroplane and sang "I believe I can fly!"

Obito slapped his face "Snap out of it dude! We have a probable dangerous nin on the loose trying to kill us."

Kakashi laughed "Kill, spill, thrill, drill, bill, pill, let me know when I'm rambling."

The voice laughed eerily "Such unrest among friends, oh well it'll make my job easier."

Kakashi sensei moved to his sensei's side unveiling his sharingan as Minato prepared a rasengan "You shouldn't have returned."

The figure stepped out of the shadows with his accomplice "This time Orochimaru we'll kill you."

Kakashi yelled "With a giant frying pan!"

Obito hissed "Dude or shush! Gaara can you at least keep him within the limits of your sand shield whilst we fight please?"

Gaara cast an eye over the moon walking shinobi that started the Macarena "Eh why not, but if he bites me he's on his own."

Iruka snorted "What are they gonna do there's two of them and fifteen of us there's no way they can win."

Orochimaru wiggled his tongue before summoning Manda with Kabuto charging up his nerve jutsu at his side "Now we fight."

Iruka gulped sizing up the giant snake "That might help them out a little."

Kushina punched him in the arm "You had to temp fate didn't you?"

"Well somebody had to!"

"But why did you have to do it now!"

"Because it seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"When is it ever a good time to temp fate!"

Kakashi put in "I don't know what we're yelling about!"

Orochimaru snickered "Not very sensible soldiers are you?"

Naruto shouted "OK let's run wild and send his scaly ass packing!"


	38. Furball jutsu!

Orochimaru and Kabuto seemed utterly unphased that they were severely outnumbered with Manda on their side, in fact Orochimaru even chuckled and said "Well it looks like I have the chance to get hands on three Uchiha today, my what a great day it is."

Kabuto smirked "Orochimaru sama may I have one to experiment on?"

Orochimaru licked his lips "Of course Kabuto but Sasuke kun is mine."

Itachi grimaced and whispered to his future father "Are you weirded out that he's taking about us like animals? Cuz quite frankly it's freaking me out."

Sasuke shivered "I'm not only freaking out, I'm beyond annoyed as well."

Obito sighed "Of course neither of you two care what I think about this."

Sasuke handed Calcifer to Sakura and stated bluntly "You die so you don't have to worry."

Obito grabbed Kakashi sensei's side "Why are they so mean to me!"

Kakashi sensei petted his head sympathetically "Ignore them they're just jealous."

Both Uchiha in question responded "Of what?"

Obito clutched him tighter "That's it! Just for that I'm gonna castrate Uncle Fugaku when I get back, let's see how clever you two are when you won't even be born! Mwuahaha!"

Haku raised an eyebrow and whispered to Naruto "Hey Dad what's his problem?"

Naruto shrugged "Uchiha envy I think, don't even try to understand it cuz all you'll do is turn yourself in circles trying to figure out his works."

Orochimaru said "Your useless babble annoys me. Manda lets go!"

Iruka's eyes widened "Guys don't want to panic you or anything but giant snake incoming!"

Naruto bit his thumb "Oh yeah! Let's see how he does against this, summoning jutsu!"

A giant puff of smoke later and all the time travellers were stood on top of Gamabunta who barely had time to dodge Manda's strike.

Gamabunta was less than impressed "How dare you summon me you little snot!"

Naruto stomped on his head "Hey boss toad now is not the time for talking we have a fight to win!"

Sakura gasped at the view of the scenery, she hadn't known Naruto was able to pull off something like this she had heard about it of course but seeing it was definitely something else, Kakashi spun in a small circle singing "I'm on a toad, on the road, with a load of shinobi in the future! I'm on a toad, on the road, with a load of shinobi in the future! I'm on a toad. I'm on a toad. I'm on a toad, on the road, with a load of shinobi in the future!"

Minato still holding his swirling rasengan threw a kunai near Orochimaru and flashed over slamming it into his chest "Rasengan!"

Orochimaru flew back before he turned into a mud clone.

Minato growled and flashed back onto Gamabunta's head, "Don't let your guard down."

Orochimaru emerged from a tree below "Manda get them!"

Manda hissed "I will end you!"

Gamabunta shouted "All right one of you up there better know a fire jutsu, toad oil!"

Before they had any say Sasuke, Obito, Itachi and Kakashi sensei were flung forward to provide said fire jutsu, all at once they went "Fire style, Fireball jutsu!"

Well except Sasuke who got a little tongue tied and mispronounced the world, instead he had said what sounded like "Furball jutsu!"

The end result he was on his knees hacking like a cat with a hairball, he hacked and coughed up a furball sized fireball the bounced off Gamabunta's body towards the ground. Instead of watching the fire ignite the oil in a cool fiery blaze that dissuaded Manda from finishing his attack they had watched his spectacle with varying looks.

Naruto's twitching into a grin "Dude."

Whilst Itachi shook his head sighing "Aw Dad."

Kakashi sensei unfortunately copied the technique with his sharingan "And that was supposed to do…. What exactly?"

Sasuke got up "It was meant to do that I swear!"

Gaara sipped at his sake watching Sasuke's little furball fireballs progress as the Uchiha tried to defend himself, Sakumo poked Kakashi sensei's side "Maybe you should have taught him better old man."

The little furball fireball finally hit the ground near Orochimaru, who was about to boast about his evil plan, the promptly set the forest on fire faster then they could blink. Sasuke pointed triumphantly "And that you doubting morons is what was meant to happen!"

Naruto, Haku, Itachi, Kushina, Shizuku, Obito, Iruka and Sakura still craddling Calcifer had huddled together to listen as Kakashi still giddy loudly whispered "Noooo he didn't! It was totally a mistake a quake! Hehe!"

Obito patted his shoulder "Take a nap before you hurt yourself, I totally agree I mean no offence Sakura and Sasuke spawn but he made a major boo boo just then."

Sakura and Itachi shrugged, Sakura said "Eh none taken I know now that Sasuke kun has flaws that I'm going to beat out of him even if it kills me."

Itachi nodded "And trust me she will, beat him that is, not die."

Sasuke twitched "I am still here you know."

Iruka grinned "Oh we know."

Kushina added "We just don't care."

Meanwhile Orochimaru had been surrounded by the blaze in an instant and had started shrieking "KABUTO! MANDA! SAVE ME YOU IDIOTS!"

Kabuto who hadn't actually contributed to the battle thus far examined the situation, "My contract doesn't cover a 'What to do' in these circumstances."

Kushina laughed "That's a polite way of saying he's quit so you're on your own slither puss!"

Orochimaru began stamping his feet "You treacherous little weasel if you don't help me I'll make you pay dearly!"

Manda looked at his summoner then at Gamabunta, Gamabunta puffed on his pipe then said "Can you really be bothered to battle today?"

Manda thought about it then looked once more at Orochimaru who's purple bow had set on fire, "Not particularly."

Gamabunta hmmed "Wanna mutually disperse then?"

Manda nodded then without further chatter they both popped out of existence, the time travellers stood on thin air for a few seconds, Obito said "Where did the toad go?"

–missing lines where Gamabunta was- before they fell towards the ground.

Naruto yelled "Dammit Boss toad you could have put us down first!"

Gaara remained calm casually laid back even as they plummeted toward the Earth finishing the last cup of his sake. He sighed disappointedly when the bottle held no more "Why is the sake gone?"

Minato said "I ask myself that all the time!" even as he wind milled his arms trying to think of a no-splat ending for them all.

Sasuke took back Calcifer from Sakura even as he and Naruto were trying to out yell each other with Sasuke going "Ahhhhh!"

Whilst Naruto yelled "Yaaaaahhhhh!"

Then Sasuke countered with "WOOOOAAAHHH!"

Then Naruto followed up with "AIIIIIIEEEE!"

Not to be out done Sasuke shouted "BLOODY HELL!"

Naruto caught on and shrieked "OH MY KAMI!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"

"WE'RE DOOMED!"

"NO YAH THINK?"

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?"

"YOUR MOM!"

There was a silence all round as they looked at Naruto who looked surprised himself, "Heh that just sorta came out. What?"

Sasuke and Itachi looked a cross between pissed and morbidly fascinated, Kushina twisted in mid air "Sasuke's mom? That's Mikoto isn't it?"

Haku shuddered "Aw Dad! I did not want the image of you lusting over an old person that's my best friends grandma oh man that just isn't right!"

Naruto blushed "No I didn't mean I like her like that, I mean hell I only seen the woman once!"

Sasuke clenched his fingers "You…You wanna do my mom! When you're gonna marry Hinata and have kids! What the hell is wrong with you dobe?"

Naruto crossed his arms "I don't wanna do your mom bastard! But so what if I did? She's an attractive nice pretty lady."

Minato shook his head "My son has the hots for Sasuke's mom. Jiraiya is soooo dead when I see him again."

Sasuke's sharingan eyes spun into action "Stop thinking my mom is attractive this instant!"

Naruto poked his tongue out "Make me!"

Sasuke growled "You wanna do my mom?"

"Well I can't since she's ah… passed on and all."

Sasuke waved a hand "Ignoring that, if she was still alive would you wanna do my mom?"

Naruto rolled his eyes sensing no matter what he said they wouldn't give in unless he said "Yes."

Sasuke clenched his fist "You wanna do my mom?"

"Yes I do."

"YOU wanna do MY mom."

"Yes."

There was a silence from both people until Sasuke said "2000 ryou."

Naruto grinned "Deal!"

Kakashi sensei smacked them both over the head, as did Sakura and Rin.

Naruto looked at Rin with teary eyes "OW Rin what did you hit me for?"

Rin dusted off her knuckles "I did it for Hinata since she isn't here."

Obito said "Rin we haven't even met Hinata."

Rin put her hands on her hips "So! It's the principle of the thing."

Iruka coughed "Um not to disturb this little pow-wow but we're about the fall into a fiery demise any second now."

They all looked down and started screaming, apart from Kakashi who yelled "Weeeee!" and Gaara who sighed "Have I got to do everything around here?" And caught them all on floating sand platforms, Shizuku jumped up "Yes! You the man!"

Gaara stared at her demonically with dark aura rolling off him so she added "Well….sorta…"

Orochimaru had managed to climb up a tall tree away from the fire, now missing his cremated purple bow, he pointed a angry finger at the time travellers "You'll pay for this! All of you, I shall not rest until every single one of you is suspended in my own special formula's in my laboratory where I will use my most deadly and harsh experiments on you!"

He waited for the customary protest and resistance of how such a thing wouldn't happen to the 'heroes' when he noticed they weren't even paying attention but instead playing cards.

Sakura asked "Shizuku do you have any threes?"

Orochimaru yelled "I will destroy you for this!"

Kabuto appeared behind him and poked him in the back hands glowing with chakra, Orochimaru crumpled to the ground dead.

The time travellers did notice this and watched on in shock, Kabuto blinked "It worked? It actually worked! Well who'd of though severing his heart from his circulatory system would actually kill him?"

Rin snorted "Uh just about any idiot you ask since the heart is kind of essential."

Kabuto cackled "Well it doesn't matter for now I will take Orochimaru's place!"

Kushina took Gaara's empty sake bottle and tossed it as his head "Oh yeah! Well take this!"

The bottle struck true knocking his glasses off his face, Gaara floated over to the downed ninja feeling around for his specs and kicked him off his perch down into the flames. They watched him fall and winced as he was immediately turned to ash as soon as hit them, Iruka commented "I can't believe that worked."

Sakumo sniffed distastefully as he petted his nin dog Icha "I can't believe that fire, man what was in that furball justu? I mean that's some strong stuff."

Sasuke puffed his chest out proudly "Oh you know just a little something I created in my spare time."

Kakashi sensei tapped his shoulder "Mah that's great Sasuke but we would really like to put it out now."

Sasuke swallowed heavily "Put… It…Out?" He took note how the flames were spreading taller and stronger, "Ah anyone got any good water jutsu's they'd like to suggest?"

Sakumo rolled his eyes "All right Shizuku, Kushina, Old man and Forth Hokage let's extinguish this fire."

Together they pooled together to create a powerful rainstorm jutsu that managed to just barely put out the flames, Sasuke looked positively gleeful about that fact.

Obito snorted "Oh don't look so smug what if the fire couldn't have been extinguished? Then what? In case you forgot genius we live in the hidden LEAF village ergo a ton of burning material."

Before anyone could comment Naruto, Haku and Kushina practically collapsed "Need. Ramen." They moaned as their stomachs growled loudly.

Minato laughed "OK we'll eat first then move to a different time."

Itachi grinned a little "So you guys are going to stay a bit longer?"

Minato jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the practically comatose Uzumaki trio "Well we couldn't exactly leave without our powerhouse to transport us. Gaara if you could please take us away?"

Gaara mockingly saluted "Aye captain."

Then he floated them in the direction of the leaf village, Kakashi was slumped by the Uzumaki eyes drooping "I feel-" he face planted into the sand as the sake finally took full effect and he passed out.


	39. Team HITS

Gaara had reshaped his sand to take form as an actual ship that he continued to control with his chakra and strangely enough nobody in the leaf village took any notice as he sailed it towards Ichiraku ramen stand.

Minato looked at the citizens below and asked "Do you normally have giant ships of sand fly overhead or are we under a gen jutsu?"

Itachi shrugged "No but weirder things have happened. Like the time my Mom hit the Hokage monument so hard it split in half."

Sakura blinked "I... I BROKE the Hokage mountain!?"

Sakumo eye smiled, which looked a little bizarre since he was mask less and you could see him smiling anyway, then said "I believe it was because Sai called you a useless hag during training."

Kakashi Sensei tapped his chin "There's that name again, Sai... How do we know him?"

Sakumo grinned showing off slightly fanged teeth "Ah ah Old Man no spoilers."

Gaara hovered his great sand ship over Ichiraku ramen and said "We're here. All ashore that's going ashore!"

Naruto, Haku and Kushina sprang to life diving off the side with the war cry of "RAMEN!"

Sasuke shook his head giving Calcifer some more fuel "Tch Uzumaki's."

Itachi reached into his pack pulling out a ripe tomato "Hey Dad think fast."

He tossed the tomato overboard that made Sasuke quickly shove Calcifer into Sakura's arms with the rushed instructions of "Breakfast six, naps at nine, emergency kunaii are hidden in a seal on the base of the bowl and don't leave him alone with Obito for anything!" That said he leaped after the vegetable shouting, "TOMATO!"

Iruka rolled his eyes "And to think he says Uzumaki's like there's something wrong with them when there's clearly something screwy in the Uchiha's."

Obito, Itachi and Kakashi Sensei protested "HEY!"

Minato looked at his grown up student "What are you being defensive for? You're a Hatake."

Kakashi Sensei sniffed "My eye is offended."

Obito said "Of course it's offended it's MY EYE!"

Kakashi Sensei put a finger to his masked lips "Hush my eye is sensing some disturbance in the force."

Obito glared at him "You know what? I'm not even going to dignify you with a response."

Kakashi groaned as he returned to the delightful waking world with a massive headache, he curled up miserably trying to block out light, Shizuku noticed and said sarcastically "Well look who decided to join us."

Minato asked "How do you feel?"

Kakashi mumbled "Like my summons had a party in my head."

Gaara made his way across deck swaying about until he crouched down beside Kakashi saying calmly "Listen you drank the last of my sake and I would much appreciate it if you refunded me my goods savvy?"

Obito frowned "You want him to throw it back up?"

Rin said gently "I think he means he wants Kakashi to buy him some more."

Obito made an 'O' sound then said "Hey wait! Kakashi can't buy him more he's only thirteen like us!"

Gaara stood up shaking a finger "Ahhh but he's also an adult as well."

He pointed to Kakashi Sensei who felt a tingle up his spine, he calmly closed his book and said "My mask senses are tingling."

Minato looked at him eyes full of mirth, "So your eye and mask have special powers?"

Kakashi Sensei tsked at him "No my sharingan eye senses disturbances such as damsels in distress, cranky Genin and what missions are fine to be late too. My mask senses imminent danger and has never lead me wrong."

Obito said "Apart from the mission where I die of course."

Kakashi Sensei replied "I never said it was good at leading other people."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Don't question the mask young one for it knows all."

Gaara coughed loudly making a 'gimme' motion with his hand.

Kakashi Sensei sighed "Fine I do so happen to have a bottle of sake sealed in a scroll you can have and I warn you mini me no more making deals with the Jinchuuriki. In fact consider this an intervention."

Kakashi sniped back "Intervention not needed I am never doing this again."

Kakashi Sensei shook his head sadly "You say that now."

Shizuku said quietly to Sakumo "Sensei don't you find it weird that your Dad is arguing with himself?"

Sakumo chuckled "It's actually pretty funny because I know that either way he can't win."

Naruto, Kushina, Haku and Sasuke scrambled back on the boat with large sacks on their backs.

Naruto shouted "GAARA GET US OUT OF HERE! FULL SPEED AHEAD! OR SAND BOAT! WHATEVER JUST GO!"

Gaara would have raised an eyebrow if he had any, "And why would I do that?"

Iruka gulped pointing towards the Hokage tower, "That might be why."

On top of the the Hokage tower was an older Naruto that had two tails and a couple of hundred clones and all of them yelled at the time travelers "NO ONE RAIDS ICHIRAKU RAMEN BUT ME! BELIEVE IT!"

Itachi's eyes widened "Haku bro your Dad is super ticked."

Haku said back "Well what do you expect when he's had to deal with Councillors and Chunin exam paperwork all day!?"

Itachi nodded "True, OK I'll bring out the big guns, LITTLE SISTER JUTSU!"

There was pop and some smoke before three girls different ages appeared.

Itachi hurriedly introduced them "The eldest pink one with black eyes is Ai, the second one with brown hair and green eyes is Karin and the youngest with black hair and eyes is Mikoto we call her Miko."

The girls chirped happily "Hi!"

That done he addressed his younger sisters "Uncle Naruto is pretty steamed and these guys won't have a hope of escaping unless we use Ninja tactic 'Niecelings in Distress.' You know what to do so go!"

The girls nodded with a "Yes!" and vanished to locations unknown.

Haku grumbled "I keep telling you that is not a legitimate jutsu."

Itachi said sarcastically "And Sexy jutsu is?"

Sakumo scratched the back of his head "Well Old Man this has been interesting but if you guys don't want your asses kicked by Lord Hokage you better go back to your times and we'll see you later. Shizuku, Itachi, Haku let's go."

Sakumo and Icha leaped off first followed by Shizuku who waved back, Haku fist pumped shouting "Later Gramps, Grams and younger Pops!"

Itachi waved "Later Mom and Dad, come on moron."

He dragged Haku off the sand ship with him before he could protest.

Kakashi Sensei said "Ah Naruto the jutsu would be good right now."

Naruto was swallowing vast amounts of ramen in seconds saying through his chews, "We can't go anywhere until I refuel!"

Sasuke quickly drew out symbols saying "Don't worry Calcifer's got this."

He took the ball of fire back from Sakura standing in the center of the circle with his arm raised.

Minato said "Sasuke are you sure this is wise?"

Sasuke said back "Don't worry we've got this under control, it's just like we talked about Calcifer you can you do it."

Sasuke sliced off an inch of his hair and fed the hair strands he cut off to Calcifer who glowed brighter and the symbols lit up with him.

Sakura stumbled as the sand ship rumbled. "Sasuke kun do you know what you're doing!?"

Sasuke grunted "We're fine and now!"

The world changed around them in a blur of color and sound yet the ship didn't move an inch.

Gaara swished around his half filled sake bottle and said "Perhaps I should take a break from this for a while."

In a few moments more Sasuke lowered his hand and they stopped, they were still over Konoha but it was unknown when or where, Sasuke added a bit of coal to Calcifer "Good work my little star."

Rin and Iruka leaned over the ships rail to try and work out what time they were all in now, Minato also took in the surroundings carefully, Kakashi Sensei glanced around saying "It's strange it's right but it's not right."

Minato nodded "I know what you mean there's something off that I can't put my finger on."

Kushina swallowed down her last bowl of ramen burping happily "Ahhh that hit the spot!"

Kakashi who'd been trying valiantly not to throw up nearly did having watched mother and son devour fifty fix bowls of ramen between them.

As such he rolled over to the side trying to breath in some fresh air when something caught his eye.

He asked aloud "Hey when did that Yamanaka girl start wielding a sword?"

Everyone except Gaara charged over to his rail to see what he meant and sure enough walking next to Sakura, who had strange looking gloves on, was Ino holding a sword with a handle that reminded them of a ten colored ink pen.

Kakashi Sensei said "It's not just them everyone we know as ninja seems to have a strange weapon."

Sakura said "Is that Hinata with a scythe!?"

As they looked around they noted that every weapon was different and when a bunch of monsters with masks rose in the village the people with weapons charged to fight.

The alternate Sakura charged forward punching ferociously at a wolf looking beast then she leaped back to miss it's claws and was firing what they guessed was really tiny kunaii from her gloves.

Ino twirled her sword around clicking the blue slot in place making a wall of ice freeze three monsters in place as Hinata sped through the monsters twirling her scythe that changed into some long barreled weapon that also shot tiny kunaii.

Tenten joined the fight from the rooftops throwing a clawed shape blade that was attached to a long chain in her other hand that she managed to wrap around a tall bird monster and bring it crashing down into the battle was soon over and people resumed business as usual.

Seeing no more excitement the travelers turned to look at Sasuke and Calcifer. Kakashi Sensei sounded amused as he said "Sasuke will you be able to repeat your little trick later?"

Sasuke answered warily "Yes...why?"

Kakashi Sensei eye smiled "Because you seem to have taken us to an ultimate dimension."

Obito was excited "Did you see what that girl did!? She was all like whoosh whoosh BLAM! Do you think I can get a weapon like that before we go home!? Pllleeeaasseeee!"

Minato rubbed his brow tiredly "Obito I don't think that's a good idea you don't even know how they work."

Obito pointed to a group that were training "Yeah I do! Thing is something you press something thing is another thing!"

Rin said "Hey have you noticed that the clothing styles of this place are slightly different as well?"

Kushina said "Forget the clothes! Did you see that girl over there!? She had some massive hammer thing that turned into a hand hold thing that fires explosives!"

Iruka gasped "Is that me grown up!? Look at that I have a pair of gloves with that strange pen color thing at the bottom and when it punched a tree it went on fire!"

Kakashi Sensei patted his head "It did indeed and yes their toys are very nice but have you guys considered perhaps they might not have chakra like we do?"

Naruto yelled "No way! Did you see Hinata move!? She was almost as fast as busy brows!"

Minato said calmly "Be that as it may Naruto no one here is performing jutsu so the weapons are their best asset."

Naruto blinked then snickered and elbowed Obito, "Ass."

Obito chuckled along with him then whispered back "Bottom."

They both laughed oblivious to Sasuke's exasperated look, "Mature you are not."

Kakashi got up slowly trying not to hurl as he muttered back "You've only just figured that out?"

"No I knew from the beginning I just held onto the tiny hope that someday Naruto would grow a brain."

Naruto snapped "I heard that Sasuke you Assbutt!"

Obito bit his lip sniggering again, "Assbutt! That's brilliant! You know what could make it better? Ass Donut."

Naruto repeated "Ass donut?...That's hilarious!"

They cackled like a pair of hyena's attracting attention from the villagers below.

Gaara made an unnecessary ship's wheel out of sand and turned it "I'M TURNING HARD STARBOARD BUT WARY FOR I THINK WE'RE GOING TO BE BOARDED!"

Naruto asked "In english?"

Sakura bopped him on the head "HE MEANS PEOPLE ARE GOING TO JUMP ON DECK YOU IDIOT!"

Kushina stepped between them and growled at Sakura "Hey watch it pinky no-one hits him!"

Naruto cheered "You tell her Ma!"

Kushina turned around and walloped him one sending him crashing into the mast, "Except me of course."

Minato had a sweatdrop as he watched his much younger wife and future son bond in their own way.

Rin asked carefully "Was that really necessary Kushina?"

Kushina cracked her knuckles "Of course it was! A little bit of strong discipline does great things for stubborn boys!"

Sakura whispered to Rin "If that were true Naruto should have been well behaved years ago."

Kushina snarled "What was that?"

Sakura squeaked "Uh I was just saying I think Sasuke kun has noticed something!"

Sasuke indeed was looking to the right with sharingan activated "It seems we have visitors."

Not a moment later alternate Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten landed on deck with their weapons at the ready.

Alternate Sakura demanded "Who are you and what do you want with our village?"

Kakashi Sensei said "Wouldn't it be more polite to introduce yourselves first?"

Ino smirked "I don't see why not since you're going to loose anyway. We are team HITS and we're going to kick your butts."

Obito snickered, "Butt."

Naruto soon joined in laughing with him as the alternate girls prepared themselves for battle.


End file.
